


i’ll take care of you

by Jennajen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden is a Jerk, Bara Sans, Classic Sans - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Highschool Setting, I mean I guess it's a slow burn, Introverted Reader, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Genocide Route, Mentions of Pacifist Route, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sans, Okay maybe smut, Other, Pap is really tall, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader doesn't like lying, Reader goes up to Sans' chest or chin - your choice, Reader stands up for anybody but themself, Sans Acts Normal, Slow Burn, Stalker Sans, Teacher is Jerk, Yandere, Yandere Sans, but maybe, don't count on it, hints of smut for sure, more to be added - Freeform, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jennajen
Summary: It couldn’t be more cliche- you bumped into him while running to class. Of course it would start like that.~Moving happened and school started again, so I'll update whenever I get a chapter finished.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first story on Archive of Our Own! Now, this is not my first story mind you, but one could say it's my first official story! Please enjoy!
> 
> ~Jennajen

You were late. It was your first day of the second semester, and you were late.

 

_Fantastic! 10/10._

 

You were freaking out because you were _never_ late, and you were running. What _else_ could go wrong in this scenario?

 

Plenty, apparently.

 

...Including, but not limited to, running into some person you didn’t know, in turn knocking them to the ground.

 

“Oh no! Are you alright? I am so sorry!” You rubbed your forehead. That had been like running into a cement wall!

 

Your hand immediately shot out to help the person up. Hesitantly, a skeletal(?) hand grasped your own. So were they a skeleton, or just... very thin?

  
  
As you helped them up, you realized that they were, indeed, a skeleton. Cool. Monsters now had a permit to attend school, didn’t they?

 

Once they were standing again (man, they were tall), you stared at them for a good couple seconds before opening your mouth to speak. They certainly _looked_ like a skeleton, but... they didn’t really seem like a human skeleton. The bone was too thick and rounded, with a fused jaw and open eyesockets.

 

Was that _light_ coming from inside the sockets?

 

“You’re…” You paused, seeing the them tense up, “...new here, right? I haven’t seen you around before.” And their tension was gone.

 

They seemed at a loss for words, and only managed to nod as they continued to stare at you with those weird dots of light.

 

... Still holding your hand.

 

“...Right.” A thin stretch of silence. Were they mute? Could skeletons talk? ... Would it be rude to pull your hand away? “...Well, are you lost? The school is pretty big and it’s easy to get lost on the first day.” Another nod. “...What’s your room number? Maybe I could help.” You knew you were late, but you would rather help somebody than be on time.

 

“...b6…” They mumbled, eyes still fixed solely on you. Their voice was a deep baritone, so, you assumed that they were male for now. At least, until you got some confirmation. They (he?) _looked_ male, at least. Didn’t female skeletons have a rounder pelvis, and less square shoulders?

 

“Really? I’m headed there right now!” You faked excitement, feeling awkward under his gaze, “Follow me!” With that, you marched on.

 

Another thin span of silence, as you pulled him along by his hand like a toddler. So, was he late too? Did... what direction was he heading in? Oh man, what if _you_ had the wrong room number, and you just ended up looking stupid and leading him everywhere for no reason?

 

“So... what’s your name?” You asked, trying to break the ice a little.

 

He seemed to snap out of... some kind of _daze_. He looked down at you with those really weird lights and grinned.

 

Wait what? So was, like, the bone malleable or something?

 

“it’s polite to give your name first.” He said, in such a deep voice that you nearly died.

 

“Oh.” You went red. Great, now you looked like an idiot anyway. “Uh, I’m (y/n). What’s your name?”

 

“i’m sans, but you can call me tonight.” He winked. You were too taken aback by the fact that he could wink to even _register_ the pick up line.

 

Then you died again. But at least you got a good chuckle out of it. He didn’t seem to be done yet, though.

 

“is your name wifi? because i’m really feeling a connection.” He winked again.

 

You snorted and blushed, putting a hand over your face. “I just said my... oh my god.”

 

“well, y’know, that’s the most important thing about comedy.”

 

“What?” You asked.

 

He waited for about thirty seconds, before grinning.

 

“... timing.”

 

That one made you laugh again, because you weren’t expecting it. He seemed to... like that? You weren’t sure how, but something about his face made you think it looked... brighter. But, he was a skeleton, right? So, how could he...?

 

“Well, we’re here.” You were embarrassed now, and only just remembered you were _still_ holding his hand. _CRAP_. Feeling the blush rise to your cheeks, you let go of said hand immediately, trying not to look as flustered as you felt.

 

Did he seem… disappointed? You wouldn’t know, the second he seemed that way, he looked normal. This guy was... something weird. Then again, he was the first monster you met... wait. Was that racist?

 

...WELP, no time to worry about that now, into class!

 

“Ah, (y/n). Glad you could _finally_ make it.”

 

“Mrs. Ainsley, I am so sorry for being late, I-”

 

“Don’t expect this kind of lenience in the future.” She sighed, “Please go sit down.”

 

“But I-”

 

“(y/n).”

 

“There’s a new...”

 

“Sit. _Down_.”

 

Obediently, you walked to your desk and sat down, albeit rather nervous and annoyed that you couldn’t actually get a word in to introduce Sans.

 

“Now, as I was saying…” The teacher trailed off as she glanced to the door.

 

Sans’s shadow was still in the doorway, but before you could connect any dots, Mrs. Ainsley started speaking again.

 

“...It seems as if we have a new student!” Did she seem... nervous all of a sudden? She tugged at the collar of her shirt and her voice went up one or two octaves. “So, um... why don’t you come in and introduce yourself?”

 

The shuffling of feet could be heard as Sans moved from the doorway to the front of the room.

 

“heya.” Man, he literally _couldn’t_ seem lazier. He was slouching, and barely even had his eyesockets open. “name’s sans. nice to meet you all.”

 

Why hadn’t Mrs. Ainsley slapped his ass to the moon and back yet? You knew from experience that she was very impatient, and not exactly... laid-back. This was the kind of behaviour she NEVER tolerated.

 

And yet, she was just...? Standing there, looking kind of nervous. You couldn’t blame her, honestly, Sans was taller than she was. But still... that had never stopped her before...?

 

“R-right, there’s a free seat just next to (y/n), so, uh...” She hesitated, “please sit down…”

 

Sans wordlessly glided towards the seat before sitting down.

 

...Let the class begin, you guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Tumblrs;
> 
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~Jennajen


	2. Introduction... again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Being the first day of school above the surface, and being the good brother Sans is (pfft), he decided it would be best to walk his brother, Papyrus, to his class. Now that was over...

 

_welp._

 

He definitely took a wrong turn somewhere, because he had no damn idea where he was.

 

He _would_ ask some other students passing by, except for the fact... he was a monster, and every human he met so far had either blanked his existence or been straight-up _racist_ towards him.

 

_i’m totally boned, heheh_

 

Sans really hoped Papyrus would be fine in a class without him. Then again, he had Undyne and Alphys in there with him, so he should be fine.

 

_maybe i should just ask a teacher, or-_

 

Sans was so lost in thought he hadn’t realized someone was in front of him until they ran into him. _Literally_. They seemed to be in a rush, and toppled him over.

 

Ok, ow. When Sans hit the ground, a ringing came to his non-existent ears. He hadn’t realized anything happened until a hand came to his face, waiting to be taken. A... _human_ hand?

 

_...?_

 

Maybe they... hadn’t realized what he was, yet.

 

After a couple seconds of thinking it over, he finally resigned and took the hand. The owner of the hand gingerly pulled Sans up.

 

When he got a good look at you, he felt his soul ache slightly. A good ache. Soft features, kind eyes, pretty hair, a small smile... He didn’t want to let go of the tiny, soft hand.

 

“You’re…” And there it was. Sans tensed up, waiting for you to call him out on being a monster. “...new here, right? I haven’t seen you around before.”

 

_what?_

 

Didn’t you see what he was? Why weren’t you saying anything? Were you just too polite to mention the glaringly obvious fact?

 

He barely registered the rest of your questions enough to nod. So... you were in the same class as he was?

 

...Why did that make him so _happy_?

 

“So... what’s your name?” It seemed you were leading him to class. By the hand. U-uhh...

 

_... shit. shit she asked me something. uuhhh... okay, play it cool. be smooth._

 

He smiled, “it’s polite to give your name first.”

 

He watched as the blush rose to your cheeks, and he felt a strange sense of _pride_ that he could make you do that.

 

_such a pretty colour._

 

“Oh.” You went redder. He loved that colour so much. “Uh, I’m (y/n). What’s your name?”

 

_be cool. be cool. can’t think of a pickup line. uuuhhhh...!_

 

“i’m sans, but you can call me tonight.” He winked.

 

_god dammit, of course i had to go for the cheesiest one, they probably already think i’m stupid, someone kill me right now-_

 

You let out an embarrassed laugh, small and sweet, like a chiming bell. Sans almost lost his cool there and then.

 

_hit her with another one before she has time to realise how stupid this is!_

 

“is your name wifi? because i’m really feeling a connection.” He didn’t look like it, but right now, he was probably thinking harder than he’d ever thought in his life. Did you like lighter or darker comedy? Could he risk a particularly bad one!?

 

You snorted in an unladylike manner, and blushed, putting a hand over your face. “I just said my... oh my god.” You stammered.

 

_why do i like that colour so much...!?_

 

“well, y’know, that’s the most important thing about comedy.”

 

“What?” You asked.

 

_okay, this one is good. i’m in the clear now._

 

He could see you getting more agitated the longer he waited. It was so adorable.

 

“... timing.”

 

Your face fell for a moment, and he panicked ( _what if they hate that kind of joke!?_ ), but you soon let out a beautiful peal of laughter that quickly and easily became his absolute _favourite_ sound.

 

_they like smart jokes. okay, i can work with this._

 

“Well, we’re here.” You said.

 

_dammit_

 

You stopped for a moment, then seemed to remember that your tiny, warm hand was still holding his own.

 

He was a bit disappointed when you hurriedly let go of his hand, perhaps out of embarrassment. He found himself fighting back the urge to reach out and grab it again.

 

_wait... what am i doing? why do i want to hold her hand? why... am i so desperate to impress them? wh-_

 

He quickly forgot about it when he heard another human’s voice. A sharp undertone of authority, masked by a softer feminine outlet. Definitely a teacher, and probably a strict one.

 

“Ah, (y/n). Glad you could _finally_ make it.”

 

Hm. So... Mrs. Ainsley, was it? _not liking her attitude._

 

“Mrs. Ainsley, I am so sorry for being late,” This woman was making you nervous. “I-”

 

“Don’t expect this kind of lenience in the future.” She sighed, “Please go sit down.”

 

“But I-” Your shoulders were shaking.

 

 _stop making her upset._ Something in Sans’s SOUL started turning. Moving, jostling, waking up. He watched your face as it started to fall.

 

“(y/n).”

 

_stop making her upset._

 

“There’s a new...” You were still trying to defend him.

 

“Sit. _Down_.”

 

_stop. making her. U p s e t._

 

You took a small, shaky breath, and obediently walked to your desk and sat down, leaving him there. Everyone was giving you sympathetic looks.

 

“Now, as I was saying…” Mrs Ainsley trailed off as she noticed Sans, still stood in the doorway.

 

He grinned widely, letting magic pool in his eyesocket. She blanched, authoritative demeanor draining away almost as quickly as the colour did from her face.

 

_make her upset one more time, and it’ll be the last._

 

He hoped Mrs Ainsley could hear his voice in her head. It was only a few moments, but a few moments was all Sans needed to show his dominance.

 

“...It seems as if we have a new student!” Her voice almost cracked. How pitiful. Sans let his dangerous aura vanish instantly, to be replaced with his usual, lazy, laid-back appearance.

 

_don’t want to scare (y/n)._

 

“So, um... why don’t you come in and introduce yourself?”

 

And introduce he did. While he was up there, Sans caught sight of most students giving him disgusted looks, fearful looks, while you were giving a curious one.

 

Was he the only monster in the class? He was glad Papyrus had Undyne and Alphys.

 

Sans happily took the seat next to you. The class began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr; 
> 
> http://multimod.tumblr.com//
> 
> ~Jennajen


	3. Insults and Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Aiden. We get both points of views.

So, you know how at school, you’re supposed to pay attention?

 

Look like you’re lively, at least on the first day, to let the teacher know that you’re an okay person?

 

Well, someone needed to tell that to Sans.

 

During class, while Mrs. Ainsley was speaking, you looked over to see him dozing off in his seat. Literally. _Sleeping_.

 

You stared in a mixture of horror and respect. How did he...? Wasn’t he worried at _all_!?

 

_...AND HE WAS SNORING._ Every few minutes, he’d even _interrupt_ Mrs. Ainsley with his snoring. Much to the delight of the classroom, and your own horror and embarrassment.

 

And why, in everything holy, wasn’t Mrs. Ainsley doing anything!? She just... carried on!

 

You continued to glance between Sans and your teacher. Occasionally, Mrs. Ainsley would glance at him, or at you, and you tried your best to give her a sympathetic look, but every time her eyes laid on Sans she turned away and continued as if he didn’t exist.

 

Did she have some kind of... skeleton phobia? ...Was it because he was a monster? Hopefully not, that shouldn’t matter.

 

You tried to concentrate, you really did, but... Sans’s snoring was driving you insane. You tapped your pencil against your book, gritting your teeth.

 

He’d _seemed_ like a nice guy when he’d been flirting with you, but what if he was actually a really big asshole? That would suck. You thought you’d found a friend.

 

At one point in the lesson, you turned to look at Sans again, and you saw that his eyesockets were half open, eyelights lazily casting in your direction. He winked and shut his eyes again, but you felt a little weirded out. How long had he been staring at you for?

 

...Now you felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable. Was he still watching? You glanced to your book, then to the side again to check if he was still looking at you.

 

... No, he was definitely asleep this time. Maybe. He _was_ awake when you thought he was asleep. And nobody goes back to sleep _that_ fast.

 

Well, unless he was really good at falling asleep. After all, you didn’t know him all too well. All you knew was he was a flirt and liked jokes.

 

But seriously, even if he was faking it, why? Why risk that and snore really loud? This whole situation just confused you.

 

 

Finally, class ended. Sans, somehow, did not get in trouble. You glanced over to him one more time before packing your things up and heading out the door.

 

Now was the time to find… Aiden. Your sighed. Is it bad you wanted to still be in class?

 

On your way to his classroom, where your were sure he would be, your felt a chill run down your spine. Was somebody watching you? You stopped and looked around the hallway you were in. No…?

 

“(y/n)!” You jumped at the familiar voice who called your name. Then groaned inwardly. Speak of the devil.

 

“... Aiden!” You turned, putting on a fake smile. “I was wondering where you were!”

 

“Pfft. Yeah right.” He rolled his eyes, “You were going the wrong way.”

 

You crossed your arms, “Because I thought you were in your class. How-”

 

“Because you’re an idiot, that’s why.” He said it without a hint of malice in his tone, but you didn’t appreciate the way he was casually putting you down. You kept your mouth relatively shut.

 

“That wasn’t-”

 

“What you were going to say. Does it look like I care?”

 

You groaned, “No, but-”

 

“Quit standing there, bitch, and let’s go. You still have work to do.” He walked past you to where you came from.

 

“... Right.” You sighed, closed your eyes, and followed.

 

Coming home to a messy apartment had to be one of your least favorite times of the day. Mostly because you always had to clean it. Your dear, _loving_ , **_boyfriend_ ** , would not help in the slightest.

 

He, in fact, would be ever so insistent for you to do it.

 

And he was giving you that look. The look that said _“get the place cleaned up, now.”_  

 

You grumbled under your breath about him being your boyfriend and did what he wanted. You loved him, after all.

 

While cleaning, you had the eerie feeling of being watched again. Yup. It was official, you were paranoid.

 

… Or were you actually being stalked? Gee, you hoped not.

\---

All throughout the day, Sans kept his eye on the peculiar human, you. The easiest way for him to do that was to pretend to sleep. Plus, this teacher was hella annoying. So why not annoy her back?

 

Sans decided to snore extra loud, and even interrupt the teacher sometimes with his snores. What can he say? He likes annoying his least favorite people.

 

His snores also seemed to be annoying the human he was watching. Hm. Oh well.

 

By the end of class, your expression went from annoyed at Sans’ snores to anxious and fearful of… something.

 

_is she okay…?_

 

So, with it being the only _reasonable_ option, Sans decided to follow you. Secretly, of course.

 

“(y/n)!” Who’s this? Sans narrowed his eyes. The person made you jump.

 

You turned, “... Aiden!” You faked a smile and your excitement, a little like you did with Sans when he kept staring at you. “I was wondering where you were!”

 

He wondered why you were so used to acting.

 

“Pfft. Yeah right.” Aiden rolled his eyes, “You were going the wrong way.” Sans was starting to dislike this dude.

 

You crossed your arms, “Because I thought you were in your class. How-”

 

“Because you’re an idiot, that’s why.” He interrupted you. To _insult_ you.

 

“That wasn’t-”

 

“What you were going to say. Does it look like I care?” He interrupted you _again_. Why was he putting you down so much?

 

You groaned, “No, but-”

 

“Quit standing there, bitch, and let’s go. You still have work to do.” Okay, Sans was officially pissed.

 

“... Right.” Why were you so resigned? Did he do this often? That just made Sans even more angry.

 

Sans followed you to what he assumed as your home. He now knew where you lived. Why did he get some sick satisfaction from knowing that?

 

He then heard you mumble something about him being your boyfriend and that you loved him.

 

_what?_

 

Well, he shouldn’t be too surprised, but really.

 

_you shouldn’t stay with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take suggestions!  
> ~Jennajen


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are free.

The second day of class. Today was the second day of class, and goddammit you were NOT going to be late again!

 

This was the thought you had when waking up in the morning. With a groan, you pulled yourself up out of bed and went to wake up your… boyfriend… in his room.

 

Only, when you got there, you noticed his breathing to be fast - panting, really - and his face red. You put your hand on his forehead and - he was burning up!

 

_Well, I guess he’s not going to school today…_

 

You thought for a second, “Hang on, that means I’m free!” Then proceeded to slap your hand over your mouth. Had he heard that?

 

Whatever, if he woke up and asked, you’d claim he was hearing things.

 

The fever seemed really bad... should you stay and help him? I mean, what if it got worse while you were gone?

 

But, it was time for school, so you opted to simply put a washcloth on his head and leave him be. It didn’t seem _that_ bad. Besides, you couldn’t be _late_ for the first day of school, and then _not show up entirely_ on the second day. It was practically BEGGING Mrs. Ainsley to give you a detention slip.

 

You left the phone by his pillow so he could call someone if things got really out of hand. And, just for safe measures, you texted one of his friends. Better safe than sorry.

 

Since you weren’t late, you had enough time to get yourself a decent breakfast, unlike yesterday. It was... oddly quiet? Perhaps a little _too_ quiet. And you kept getting that shiver down your back, like there was someone nearby. It’d been bugging you since yesterday afternoon.

 

You put it down to paranoia and got your stuff ready, leaving some food and a tall glass of water on Aiden’s bedside table. He’d get pretty mad if he realised you’d just slapped a wet towel on his face and left him behind with no food or drink.

 

 _It’s actually quite a nice day._ You thought to yourself, opening the door. _I’ll try not to incur the wrath of karma, but... perhaps today will be okay?_

 

You walked to school with a slight spring in your step and an easy conscience. Aiden was out of action, it was sunny, you had the day to yourself. If nothing went wrong, you-

 

*bump*

 

 _Not this again_!

 

Luckily, this time, you managed to catch yourself before you fell, since you were kinda half-expecting it to happen. Sans didn’t even budge and inch- it was like walking into a slightly pokey concrete pillar.

 

He grinned, but there was a slight... coldness behind his eyes. Was he suspicious of you? Well, I mean, he’s a monster in a neighbourhood full of humans, he has every right to be suspicious of someone he ‘happens’ to bump into more than once.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” You smiled apologetically, holding your hands up. “I was daydreaming.”

 

“what about?”

 

“Oh, you know,” You grinned, walking passed him, “about how today is going to be a good day.”

 

You turned to walk backwards and noticed Sans following you. “Oh, and by the way, it would probably be best _not_ to sleep during class today.”

 

You only heard him grumble something in response. You weren’t able to figure it out, because you came to the class rather quickly.

 

Before Mrs. Ainsley. _Yes._

 

You took your seat and Sans silently followed to his own.

 

You jumped to stop him before he could rest his head on his desk, saying; “Sans, I _just_ asked you not to sleep during class. ...Please?”

 

Sans was silent for a moment, and you thought you might be fighting a losing battle, but after a few moments he groaned and sat up straight. You gave a relieved smile.

 

Soon enough, the teacher came in, a little late _again_ , and started class, acting like she was not late at all. One thing you _did_ notice, however, was that she looked a little paler than usual. Was she sick? Was that why she was late? Maybe she had the same sickness as Aiden? ... She didn’t _look_ sick, she just looked... nervous. And she kept glancing at Sans. Uhm?

 

You could hardly pay attention at all, she looked like such a wreck. It was hard to listen to lectures about mitosis and other forms of reproduction in the animal kingdom when your teacher looked like she was going to collapse at any minute.

 

Sometime in the middle of the day, Ms. Ainsley announced it to be a free day. It was the first part of the whole damn lesson that actually caught your attention, to be completely honest. Perhaps she should just take the day off tomorrow?

 

However, you let out a small yes, fist pumping in the air, almost in perfect synchrony with the whispers of ‘yess’ ‘heck yeah’ and ‘nice’ that rippled through the classroom. You were happy for two reasons; 1.) There has not been a free day in a long time, and 2.) you were done with your work.

 

What’s a free day? Well a free day is a day, in Mrs. Ainsley’s classroom, where every once in awhile she would allow her class to do whatever they wanted once done with their work for the day. She may have been strict, but she had that redeeming quality at least. Taking out their phones, listening to music, playing games (both with headphones, of course), making paper airplanes, and whatever else you wanted to do, on the condition that the rest of your homework was done. Now that you thought about it, it was a great way to encourage students to do their homework, because if they got it all out the way they had more free time in the lesson.

 

You stretched your arms up with a small groan before you swiped your work off your desk (before wondering why on Earth you did that, and hurriedly putting it back into your bag as neatly as you could), and pulled out your phone.

 

Might as well text or call Aiden to see how he’s doing. Probably text. You’d hate to bother other students.

 

While you were texting to see if Aiden was even awake yet, you felt a small chill travel down your spine. You looked over to find Sans staring at your screen. Uhm? Rude?

 

“... Can you not?” You asked, trying to have a funny tone to your voice. You didn’t want to sound rude.

 

Sans’ eyelights slid to your own, but simply shrugged in response.

 

Was that meant to be an ‘ok’ or a ‘no’? … Or a ‘maybe’? After a few moments of silence you gave up trying to interpret his random body language, and went back to texting, leaning your phone ever-so-slightly away from him so that he couldn’t see the screen.

 

You heard a little noise, like a mix between an electric buzz and a whoosh of air, but you ignored it. Someone in the class had probably started some music outside of their headphones by accident.

 

\- **You:** Hey sweetie, you awake yet?

 

You checked his name at the top of the screen- no, he wasn’t online. You couldn’t help but feel a small surge of relief. So you had the day to yourself! Awesome.

 

You still had that creepy feeling of being watched, so you glanced behind you - only to find nobody looking at you.

 

You glanced to your right, where Sans sat, to see him… really frustrated or annoyed with something.

 

_O… kay…?_

 

You noticed Sans did not have work to do, and decided to try something a little risky. This could make him even more mad, or, since he liked jokes, could make him happy.

 

You folded a paper airplane and threw it at him.

 

The plane bounced harmlessly off his head and to the ground. But, it did the trick, and now Sans’ eyes were on you once again.

 

You grinned at him in challenge, to which he silently accepted with a devious spark in his eye… sockets.

 

So started your small childish war of throwing harmless things at each other. Crumples up paper balls, paper airplanes, erasers, etc.

 

At one point, Ms. Ainsley stood up, and nervously(what?) walked over to the two of you, asking you to have the place cleaned up before the bell rang. You happily agreed.

 

While you were still going on with your little war, you aim was a little off and an eraser got in Sans’ eyesocket. Oops.

 

You both looked surprised it happened, and you were about to apologize when he burst into laughter. You followed close behind.

 

Class ended soon after that little incident, and you two cleaned up the mess you made. As you were about to leave through the door, Sans stopped you with a hand on your wrist.

 

“hey, i know you probably have somewhere to be and all, but…” he grinned, pointing to his eyesocket, “would’ya mind gettin the eraser outta my eye? it’s really buggin’ me and it’s your fault it got in there inna first place.”

 

“What? Oh! Yeah! I forgot about that, I’m sorry!” You gently peeled his hand off your wrist before you reached up. You hesitated, “So, am I just supposed to stick my hand in there?”

 

“yup.”

 

“Okay…” and that you did. Though it was extremely awkward to you, you finally managed to get the offending item out of his eye socket and hand it to him.

 

You two stood there in awkward silence before you asked, since you were free, if Sans would like to hang out.

 

He agreed, claiming, “i know a good place to eat.”

 

That was how you met Grillby. And learned Sans liked ketchup. Really, he drank the stuff.

 

Today was a fun, free day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr; 
> 
> http://multimod.tumblr.com//
> 
> ~Jennajen


	5. Friendship Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Papyrus

 

A couple days later, you were packing up at the end of class to pick up Aiden and go home. 

 

Almost everyone was out of the classroom already. The only people still here were you, Sans, the teacher, and a two other students. 

 

By the time you were finished, the two other students and Ms. Ainsley were gone. That left only you and Sans.

 

You bumped into something - or someone - as you were walking out the door.

 

You backed up a little and glanced up. Wow, he - you thought they were a he - was  _ tall _ . “I AM SORRY, HUMAN! I WAS NOT WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING!” Okay, ow, and  _ loud _ .

 

“No, no, it’s alright. My fault.” You waved him off.

 

The tall skeleton looked like he was about to say something else before Sans appeared behind you - literally appeared, he wasn’t there a second ago - and spoke up.

 

“bro, what are you doing here? thought you were going home with Undyne.” So this was Sans’ brother? And who’s Undyne?

 

“THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, SANS! I HAVE COME TO PICK YOU UP THIS TIME!” He glanced at you, “WHO IS YOU NEW FRIEND?”

 

You raised your hand in an offer to shake his, claiming, “Nice to meet you, my name is (y/n). What’s yours?”

 

He clasped his hand over your own in a strong and firm handshake, almost hurting your hand in the process. “HELLO, (Y/N)! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

You smile despite the pain in your hand.

 

“bro, shouldn’t we be going soon?” There was a hint of…  _ something _ in his voice. Stronger than nervousness, but not quite as strong as anger. It was directed at Papyrus.

 

“THAT IS CORRECT!” He released your hand. “HUMAN (Y/N)! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO OUR HOUSE AND HAVE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?”

 

No, you didn’t. You needed to get to Aiden because you were  _ already _ late and didn’t need him  _ more _ mad at you.

 

… But when you looked up at his face, how could you say no? He looked so expectant and hopeful. And he was so  _ innocent _ .

 

You sighed, shifting your gaze back down to the ground, before looking back at him. “I... guess?”

 

“YES! NOW COME, HUMAN!” He left out the door. You hesitated for a second before following suite. There was just no stopping with this guy, was there? It made you chuckle. There was something rather charming about him, and you couldn’t quite place your finger on it. But... it made you want to find out what this ‘friendship spaghetti’ was. Aiden could wait. Maybe.

 

You didn’t see Sans.

 

It was only once you were IN the car, and driving to the skelebrothers’ house, did you begin to start internally freaking out at what you just did. You got into a car with an almost-friend (who you’d known for literally a few days) and a complete stranger!? What the hell was wrong with you?

 

You took a look at Papyrus, who was driving, and your heartbeat started to slow a little. Okay, that marshmallow was probably incapable of hurting anyone intentionally. You could see it in his (metaphorical) eyes.

 

But... today was not a free day! Aiden was not sick! He would probably be mad you were late, sure, but to totally skip out on him? Were you insane??

 

You probably were.

 

But how could you say  _ no _ to Papyrus? The sweet, innocent, cinnamon roll Papyrus? 

 

There was no way you could. 

 

And you only knew him for, what, an hour? Less?

 

What was wrong with you?

 

_ Heh. Bet he could get almost anything he wanted like that. _

 

Before you knew it, Papyrus was pulling up to his and Sans’ home. You glanced up to see it was… like a big, cosy cabin.

 

It seemed to still have Christmas decorations on it even though it was nowhere near winter, and - was that snow on the roof??

 

“HUMAN (Y/N)! ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

You jumped and glanced over to the car door window where Papyrus was currently leaning over.

 

Oh. Looks like the brother got out of the car while you were gawking the snow covered house.

 

“Uh. Yeah. I’m fine. Was just lost in thought for a second.”

 

Papyrus backed away from the car door to allow you to climb out.

 

… Then he proceeded to run to his front door, and hold it open for you. How kind and silly.

 

“Thank you,” you mumbled, looking a little embarrassed, but smiling as well as you could.

 

“WELCOME, HUMAN! PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME WHILE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

 

You nodded and awkwardly walked over to the old green couch to your left. Now sat down, you took in the room around you. 

 

To your far right was a table with no chairs around it. On top of said table was... a rock. On a plate. With sprinkles. Okay then. This house also had snow on the roof, so you kinda just didn’t question why they had a pebble covered in sprinkles.

 

There was a doorway a little ways away from it that was apparently the kitchen, from what you could tell with all the clanking noise you heard in it.

 

In front of you was a TV on a stand. In between the TV and kitchen doorway was a sock ( _ a sock? _ ) with a bunch of sticky notes on it.

 

On the other side of the TV was an open door that, from what you could see, was a bathroom. 

 

_ Why would a pair of skeletons need a bathroom?  _

 

No. Stop that train of thought right now. That was probably racist. Speciest. Whatever.

 

Next to the door was a stairway leading upwards to three doors. The two on the outside were closed and the one on the inside was opened to reveal another bathroom.

 

Wait a second.

 

… Why was there no railing to stop anyone from falling?

 

You should really stop questioning stuff like this.

 

“enjoying the view?”

 

You squeaked and whirled around to see Sans sitting on the other cushion, closest to the door, watching you with a smug look on his face.

 

“Sans, don’t scare me like that please.” you mumbled, very aware of your face warming up a little.

 

He shrugged, “been sittin’ here for about five minutes an’ ya didn’ even notice.”

 

Your face grew warmer. “... I like to know my surroundings, alright?”

 

“i’m part of your surroundings too, aren’t i?”

 

You covered your face in your hands and groaned.

 

All you heard was Sans’ deep chuckles.

 

Then Papyrus yelled - well, he always yells - that the spaghetti was done. That was... quick? You passed Sans on your way to the chairless table, where Papyrus was currently placing plates of spaghetti.

 

“Um, Papyrus?”

 

“YES?”

 

“Where are - I mean, are there any chairs?”  _ Please don’t think I’m being rude, PLEASE don’t think I’m being rude... _

 

“BUT OF COURSE!” you waited for him to say more, but when he didn’t, you glanced down to see three chairs. Two where you were standing, and one on the other side - all in front of the spaghetti. What?

 

“Oh… kay… then.” you pulled out a seat and sat down, Sans coming to sit next to you.

 

When you glanced at him, he gave you a grin and a wink.

 

What?

 

Overall, the food looked good. But, sadly, looks can be deceiving. As you had learned when you took a bite of said food.

 

“WELL, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?”

 

Now, how would you go about this without lying? It was crunchy but overdone at the same time, and had a horrible tanginess that reminded you, somewhat, of... vinegar? Why did he put  _ vinegar _ in...?

 

“It… could very well use some improvement, such as do all forms of art, but overall, I think it was really well done. Thank you, Papyrus.” Well, it wasn’t a lie. You never said it  _ tasted _ good, but it was very well done in the looks and smell departments. Stick it in an advert and everyone would buy it.

 

... It wouldn’t be your fault if he were to assume differently from what you meant.

 

“WOWIE! SANS! YOUR HUMAN FRIEND LIKES MY SPAGHETTI!”

 

“yup, they sure do.” Sans was looking at you curiously. You simply smiled.  _ Like _ was a strong word, but... okay?

  
And then your phone rang.  **_  
_ **


	6. Bad Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call.

“Uh, okay, you know when you do something really stupid and instantly regret it...?” You asked, cringing.

 

Sans remained where he was, hidden behind the door that you thought was closed, but was in fact open just a crack. He’d seen the way your face dropped in dread when you saw the caller ID- even Papyrus would’ve noted a change in emotion THAT great.

 

You’d paled and excused yourself to the bathroom to take the call. The fear and worry on your face earlier had been buried swiftly under a mask of excitement, but it didn’t fool him in the slightest.

 

So, he too excused himself to the bathroom- they had two, after all. Papyrus was completely understanding, and waited downstairs by himself, probably in the process of eating all the spaghetti left.

 

“Are you fucking stupid?” The voice on the other end crackled, and you made a little gasping sound, holding the receiver away from your ear. 

 

Sans cringed too. His hearing was much better than other monster’s (and by that standard, humans too), side effect of being a skeleton. 

 

“You  _ left me by myself _ !?” He practically screamed. Sans knew that voice far too well- your ‘boyfriend’. The word made his throat tighten and left a sour taste in his mouth.  _ Boyfriend _ , huh? Last time he checked,  _ boyfriends _ didn’t swear and belittle their girlfriends.

 

“Where the hell are you?!” The other guy fumed. “I’ve been waiting for  _ hours! _ ”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” You spluttered. “I... l-lost track of time...?”

 

“For  _ two and a half hours? _ Are you  _ shitting  _ me!? Do you have  _ any _ idea how I’m feeling right now? I’ve been sick for days, and the first day I get better, I have to  _ stand _ in the fucking  _ cold and rain _ , waiting for a  _ stupid girlfriend _ who ‘ _ lost track of time _ ’!?”

 

At this point, you were holding the phone away from your ear, cringing. Sans could smell your fear and anxiety, and something that definitely resembled the salt from tears.

 

Sans narrowed his eyes at your ‘boyfriend’s’ comment. As far as he knew, it was sunshine down at the school. It hadn’t been raining when they left, and he’d bet every piece of gold in his pocket that it wasn’t raining now.

 

He clenched his teeth together to hold back the snarl that was growing in his chest as your boyfriend threw more obscenities at you. Why weren’t you saying anything back? Why were you just standing there and taking it? He and Papyrus had been the ones who dragged you off. It wasn’t  _ your  _ fault!

 

_ why am i getting so damn worked up over this _ ...? He thought, suddenly. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m stupid, I should’ve kept a watch on me like you said...”

 

“Where even  _ are _ you anyway? Somewhere so important that you left your  _ boyfriend waiting in the rain _ !?”

 

“A...” You paused for a split second. “A friend’s house.”

 

“A friend’s house? A  _ friend’s house!? _ ” His voice became slightly hysterical. “You left me here alone so you could go  _ play dolls at your stupid friend’s house _ !?!”

 

“C-c’mon, don’t say that. You know you don’t mean it. You don’t even know them.” Your voice had a tone that reminded Sans of a mother trying to shush a tantruming toddler.

 

Sans couldn’t help but feel a little flattered at your comment. You let Aiden walk all over you, but as soon as he started insulting your friends, you stood up for them. Sans could appreciate that in a person.

 

“Oh, just shut up already.” Aiden had probably spent a lot of his energy, because his voice dropped to a growl suddenly. “Since you’re obviously  _ incapable _ of remembering the time, I’m getting a lift home with some  _ competent  _ friends.”

 

“... See you at home, I guess.”

 

The sheer defeat and dread and sadness in your voice made Sans flip his lid. Magic was crawling all over his bones and into the air- he was surprised you hadn’t felt the static. Ooh, if he ever got his hands on your ‘ _ boyfriend _ ’ (the word seeming more like a cloud of smoke now), he’d be  _ dreaming  _ of the days where his biggest trouble was a sickness, and his girlfriend forgetting to pick him up.

 

But, underneath all the fury, he felt something else. Something... soft? Like, a desire? To do what? He... he wanted to open the door and cuddle you, tell you how it wasn’t your fault, remind you that you were innocent, and that your ‘boyfriend’ was a verbally abusive assh-

 

_ what the hell is wrong with me? _

 

It was almost too late when he broke out of his thoughts and realised that you had already hung up and were heading to the bathroom door. Quickly, and in a bit of a panic, he teleported straight back into his chair downstairs, plastering on a fake smile.

 

Papyrus, obviously, was not surprised by his entrance.

 

“WOWIE! YOU TOOK A VERY LONG TIME IN THE BATHROOM, SANS! AND YOU WERE SO SILENT, I DIDN’T EVEN HEAR THE TAP RUNNING! OR THE TOILET FLUSHING! OR  _ ANYTHING _ , FOR THAT MATTER!” 

 

“heh, yeah. guess you could say i’m... silent but deadly?”

 

“NOOO!” Papyrus’s eyes boggled a little. “SANS, WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE THE TABLE WITH YOUR PUNS!”

 

Sans heard the stairs creak and leaned back on his chair to watch you come down. Huh... you were pretty good at hiding dread. And by pretty good, he meant almost perfect. If he hadn't been expressly looking for signs of discomfort, he wouldn’t have even known that you’d just had your ear blasted off by a dumbass.

 

“enjoy your secret conversation?” He winked. You paled for a moment, and he chuckled. “i’m kidding. the spy industry just ain’t my thing.”

 

You shifted your attention to both Papyrus and Sans, mainly Papyrus, to speak.

 

“Could I get a lif…” Your fingers twitched. “...Actually, can I stay here for a little longer, maybe? Please?”

 

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA, HUMAN!” Papyrus held up your almost untouched plate. “WE CAN HAVE MORE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

 

“uh, actually bro,” Sans interjected, aware of the way you flinched when he suggested it. “i think the human... is full? your spaghetti is pretty amazing, they might get a bit overwhelmed by how awesome it is if they have too much.”

 

You shot Sans a grateful smile that made his chest feel... weird. “Ye- yes! I actually had food before I got here, so I’m not very hungry.”

 

“HMM...” Papyrus contemplated this for a moment, putting his hand against his chin thoughtfully, before nodding in agreement. “YES, MY SPAGHETTI CAN BE OVERWHELMING FOR HUMANS WHEN THEY EAT IT THE FIRST TIME, IT SEEMS! IN FACT, I RECALL A SIMILAR THING OCCURRING FOR FRISK!”

 

“Uh.... alright then.”

 

“HUMAN (Y/N)! PLEASE TAKE A SEAT AT THE COUCH WHILE I DO THE DISHES AND GIVE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN YOU LEAVE!”

 

“Uh, no! You already made food for me, let me do the dishes.”

 

“WHAT? BUT YOU ARE THE GUEST!” 

 

“I know, but it would make me feel really bad if I just did nothing. Please?”

 

“WELL, IF YOU ARE SURE…”

 

“Thank you!” You smiled.

 

You were almost as good as Sans was in hiding your emotions. That was something he could relate to and understand.

 

While you were doing the dishes, Sans glanced at the table to see you left your phone.

 

He was tempted to look through it.

 

But he really shouldn’t. It was your privacy, after all.

 

… But after what happened with your so called ‘ _ boyfriend _ ’...

 

Then again, he wouldn’t want anybody looking through  _ his _ phone.

 

But he was suspicious of you. That’s what he told himself.

 

With a sigh, Sans silently grabbed your phone and teleported into his locked room so he could look at it.

 

He made sure to be done and put the phone back before you finished the dishes.


	7. Torn Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're complimented through puns.

“are you an angle smaller than 90 ° ? because you’re acute girl.”

 

You snorted and hid you blushing face in your hands. 

 

Sans stared at your red cheeks and his SOUL did something weird. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it felt nice. Pleasant.

 

“Uhm, well, I’ve got one.” You grinned, still pinkish in the face. “A... aha, you have to ask me to tell a potassium joke.”

 

Sans already knew this one, but went along with it for the sake of hearing you tell a joke. There was a strange sense of excitement building in his system.

 

“okay. tell me a potassium joke.”

 

“K.” You looked so proud of yourself.

 

_ my god she’s so cute, i- wait what!? _

 

He nearly jumped out of his seat, but managed to play it off as a laugh to your joke. What the hell was that? That...  _ thought _ that passed through his head... 

 

No, not just the thought. A feeling, too. Something new, something he liked and didn’t like at the same time. Something warm and fuzzy, but shocking. Something...  _ desperate _ .

 

Whatever it was, it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t suspicion, he realised. Whatever he felt for you, his weird  _ obsession  _ with knowing what you were doing, who you were talking to, who was making you upset... it was  _ not _ distrust.

 

He still hadn’t placed a finger on it yet. But as he watched your face swell with pride, eyes sparkling, smile wide and already imprinted onto his memory, he found that he  _ really wanted to know. _

 

_ really,  _ **_really_ ** _ wanted to know. _

 

Next thing he knew, the bell to the end of class rang. 

 

Sans noticed you were usually the last out the door, mainly taking the bell ringing as the time to pack up.

 

As usual, Sans waited for you to finish packing up. He used the excuse of telling puns to keep your mind off the thought of him waiting for you. It wasn’t like he...  _ wanted  _ to wait for you or anything. He was just... telling puns to a friend. Yeah. Friend. Nothing more, nothing less. After all, you’d never see him as anything more than a friend. You had a boyfriend at the end of the day.

 

_ why did i think about that? _

 

_ and... why did that thought make my chest hurt? _

 

By the time you were finished packing up, almost everybody (as usual) had already left. Just one or two people still packing, or hanging around due to their after school clubs. It left a nice, quiet atmosphere in the room.

 

“(y/n)!” You jumped at the familiar voice, worry spreading over your features.

 

_...shit _

 

That voice made his nonexistent skin crawl. It just struck every wrong nerve, matched up with everything that pissed him off. His phalanges instantly bent into fists to stop himself from teleporting the  _ heck _ out of there.

 

The owner of the voice appeared in the doorway, and Sans turned to look.

 

For a second, Aiden and Sans locked eyes. Aiden pulled a look of disgust before looking toward you.

 

He walked in, a scowl on his face. Sans, without even realising he was doing it, stood up too, pretending to be putting his stuff in his bag. In reality, he’d just formed a wall with his own body. A wall between you and the  _ threat _ that was approaching.

 

“Bitch, what are you doing with a  _ monster _ ?”   
  
Sans had never, in his life, wanted to punch someone more. He’d known this guy face-to-face for what, a maximum of 30 seconds? And Aiden was already topping Chara in his most hated people of all time. And he didn’t even kill anybody! ( _ As far as he knew of. He wouldn’t be surprised if this kid’s killed. _ )

 

If Sans didn’t want to rip his jugular out, he’d be impressed.

 

“He’s… my friend.” you stated, bringing Sans out of his thoughts.

 

“Your  _ friend _ ? The same  _ friend _ you skipped out on me for?!” His face was already going red. This dude had a problem controlling his temper, Sans noticed. Sans also noticed the weird desire to  _ protect _ festering in his bones.

 

“... Yeah.” You fixed your boyfriend with a shy, but still hard stare. “Is… there something wrong with that?”

 

“Ex- _ cuse me _ ?” He seemed a little at a loss for words. So you weren’t usually like this? Sans felt another small swell of pride as he looked at you, deciding to remain silent himself in order to prevent you from getting in trouble with your... ‘ _ boyfriend _ ’. That word still made him feel sick.

 

“He’s my friend.” You reiterated, standing up from your seat, a little more confidence in your voice.   
  


 

“So you’re cheating on me with monsters now?” Aiden fumed, his lips turning into what looked to Sans like a grumpy toddler.

 

You eyes widened the tiniest fraction, confidence slipping away almost entirely. “W-what? I’m not... how is this cheating! And why should it matter what he looks like?”

 

Aiden opened his mouth to retort, but Sans, leaning casually back against his desk (while still serving as a barrier), let his gaze flicker slowly to Aiden.

 

“hm. it’s almost as if he doesn’t trust his girlfriend. what kind of guy doesn’t trust his girlfriend with something so simple?”

 

His voice was under the pretense of calm, but it was  _ laced  _ with poison that he was sure only Aiden could hear. 

 

Aiden turned his now furious attention to Sans, either ignoring the anger in Sans’ voice, or completely oblivious to it. 

 

When their eyes locked for the second time, Sans grinned. But not a friendly, happy grin, like he’d given you earlier when you told that joke. This one was empty, cold and hard. He even, for effect, extinguished his eyelights.

 

Aiden drained like a sink with the plug pulled.

 

But, sadly, his stare only seemed to affect Aiden for the few seconds he regained his composure and spoke.

 

“Th- this does not concern you, s- skeleton.” 

 

When Sans looked at you from the corner of his eyesocket, he saw the confused look on your face.

 

Has he ever stuttered before? That just made Sans feel proud.

 

Aiden looked at you and stepped forward, forcefully grabbing your arm.

 

Something inside Sans twisted when Aiden touched you ( _ how dare he _ ), but he kept his cool, letting the excess magic sift into the air. Nonetheless, he considered decapitation as the solution to your problem as Aiden pulled you to the hallway right outside of the room.

 

As Aiden dragged you away, you turned to Sans and shot him an apologetic glance, managing to mouth a quick ‘see ya’ before the door slammed shut behind you.

 

With Sans’ more adept hearing, he was easily able to pick up on your conversation, the noise filtering through. A little muffled, but he could hear you with no issue.

 

“The hell do you think you’re doing hanging around that… thing?!” Aiden whisper-screamed, obviously still a little shaken.

 

“ _ He _ is  _ Sans _ , my  _ friend _ !” You stressed the pronouns excessively. Sans wanted to slam open the door and give Aiden another heart-stopping stare, but he also wanted to see, well, hear, how this would play out. 

 

You weren’t very defensive of yourself, that much was clear from your phone calls and self insults. But he’d heard the tiny fire in your voice when you’d defended him and Papyrus over the phone, seen the little spark in your eyes when Aiden tried to put him down.

 

He liked that light. The light that came from your eyes. 

 

He only wished you would defend yourself a little, too.

 

“I can’t believe this shit.” Aiden hissed. “Do you have any idea what monsters are even like? Have you seen the stuff on the news? They  _ attack _ people!”

 

“I know enough.” 

 

“Well clearly that isn’t true. If you did, you’d know to stay the  _ fuck _ away from them!”

 

“What, because one or two of them did something bad? If I followed that logic, I’d have to stay away from humans too!”

 

“That’s  _ different _ , we  _ know _ about humans! We  _ are _ humans! We know why they do the stuff they do, what causes it, and how to prevent it! Monsters are more like a dog that bites! We don’t know why it bites, we just know that it do-”

 

“Monsters are just as smart as any human! I bet they  _ all _ would top you for test scores in your class!”

 

There was a short span of silence, and Sans grinned to himself, feeling proud. You’d stunned your racist boyfriend into  _ silence _ . He didn’t even know Aiden, and he knew that  _ that _ was an accomplishment. 

 

“Ugh, you’re always like this.” Aiden sighed. “Just argumentative for the sake of being argumentative.”

 

_ that’s not true. _ Sans’s smile twisted into a grimace.  _ he’s making her think she’s stupid by invalidating her argument. that’s psychological  _ **_abuse_ ** _. _

 

“I...! What even!?” You gasped, “I’m trying to explain to you how  _ racist _ you’re being right now!”

 

“Oh really? Because that’s not what it looks like to me.” He sighed exasperatedly, “Just. Go get your stuff and let’s go home.”

 

_ seems like that argument finished. _

 

He was right. Sans watched as the door opened, and a slightly depressed and defeated looking you came inside.

 

He didn’t like the look on your face. He didn’t like how easily Aiden could tear you down. Moments ago, you’d been chatting to  _ him _ , happy and alright. You step outside with  _ Aiden _ for less than five minutes, and come back looking like an empty husk of your former self. 

 

When you came closer to Sans to get your bag, you gave him another apologetic sad smile, to which he returned, and turned around to leave the room.

 

Sans wanted to grab your shoulder and turn you around, hug you and never let go. He wanted to throw Aiden across the room. He wanted to  _ at least  _ give you some words of encouragement, tell you that you were going to be alright, or that Aiden was manipulative and that you weren’t  the problem.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He just... couldn’t. Not with Aiden here. He barely even knew you. Who was he to tell you how to go about having your relationship?

 

So, with your back turned, he fixed Aiden with a glare full of hatred. He put everything, every ounce of black rage, into that one stare. He hoped that it would send a clear enough message to that  _ tiny _ brain of his.

 

Aiden stiffened, turned around, and speed-walked out the door behind you.


	8. Fight and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There's a bit of gore mentioned in the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both have a Tumblr.
> 
> http://multimod.tumblr.com/  
> ~Jennajen
> 
> https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/  
> ~Llama_Goddess

Everything was... slightly brighter than normal. Sans could barely even make out the distance. There wasn’t a distance? Was this a dream? 

 

His hands felt sticky. He looked down and saw the red liquid covering the starch white bones, like something out of a horror movie. But strangely, this sight did not upset him. In fact, it made him feel... giddy. Giddy and proud. Like he’d just told an amazing joke, and everyone was still laughing at it.

 

By his feet was Aiden’s mangled body. Shivering slightly at the corners, still twitching in the eyes. Again, a sight that didn’t upset him. Just like his bloodied hands, it made him...  _ happy _ . 

 

_ i did it.  _ He thought, a grin stretching his skull.  _ i did it for her. now she’ll love me. now she’s got no one else to hurt her. now i can... _

 

_... WhAT THE FUCK _

 

Sans had never,  _ ever _ gotten out of bed faster.

 

In turn of trying to get out of bed, he tripped over his sheets and slammed face-first into the wooden floor.

 

_ what. the fuck. did i just dream. _

 

That was the first coherent thought running through Sans’ head once he got ahold of himself. Sweat was beading on his skull and his mind was racing.

 

At least it wasn’t about Chara, but  _ why _ would he dream about hurting  _ anybody? _

 

Sans groaned into his hands. He glanced over at the clock beside his bed to see it was four.

 

_ four? in the morning?! _

 

That was the earliest Sans had ever gotten up. Even  _ with _ nightmares. And he knew there was no going back to sleep with a dream like that.

 

So, he had a couple options.

 

Option one; get back in bed and try to sleep (though that seemed impossible right now.)

 

Option two; leave the room and hang around downstairs, getting a drink or watching a movie (Papyrus would probably be up soon and question why Sans down there.)

 

Option three; he could go for a walk. (That seemed like the best option, other than the fact… he had no idea… where to go… and that it was like... four in the morning.)

 

Option two it was!

 

Sans slipped out of his room and silently took the stairs down. He was extra careful not to wake his light-sleeper of a brother.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he got to the kitchen without trouble. 

 

Time for some water. 

 

Or maybe some ketchup. That could really help...

 

...Nope. Just going to get some water.

 

Mostly because he already had his hands on a glass full of water once he even  _ thought _ about ketchup. Dang.

 

Water in hand, Sans shuffled to the green couch in front of the tv. He turned said tv on, minding to keep the volume very low, and settled on the couch.

 

Mettaton. Sitcom. Romance. Mettaton. Anime ( _ really? _ ). Mettaton. Why are there so many Mettaton channels? He was on the surface now!

 

Sans made a whining sound in the back of his throat, turning the tv off. He reached over the side of the sofa to the joke book.

 

Inside the joke book was a physics book. Sans grinned as he opened it.

 

After a while of looking through both the joke book  _ and _ the physics book, Sans got bored and put it back, leaning back and letting the back of his skull hit the sofa. He stared at the ceiling, the first traces of sunlight leaking in through the curtains.

 

_ now what to do? _

 

He glanced up at the clock to see 6:11. Wow, two hours passed already?

 

Now was around the time when Papyrus woke up. Sans should probably... not be around for Papyrus to see him up at this time. He’d probably question why Sans was still conscious at this hour.

 

But, he still could not go to sleep. That dream still haunted him. He  _ wanted _ to call it a nightmare, but... nightmares were bad dreams. The crimson colour staining his bones, the strange sense of  _ giddy pride _ that had coursed through him. And... that person he’d thought of. That person he’d killed Aiden in his dreams for. Who were they?

 

Why did he feel… good about it? Still?

 

He sighed.

 

… Maybe he could just go for a walk? Clear his head? 

  
  


Yeah. Yeah, he should do that.

 

He chuckled to himself. Waking up before midday? Going out for a  _ walk _ ? Who was he and what has he done with the real Sans.

 

With the decision made, Sans got up from where he sat and started towards the door.

 

… Only to forget his hoodie. With a groan, Sans half walked - half rushed up the stairs (not wanting to wake his brother) silently.

 

Once he grabbed it, he decided to simply “take a shortcut” ( _ heh _ ). He didn’t want to take more risk than needed. And besides, he was lazy.

 

Sans teleported - ehm, “took a shortcut” - right outside his house. Then he picked a random direction and set off down the path, not even sure where he was aiming to go.

 

The streets and houses all seemed to blend past him. He wasn’t thinking normally. Every time he tried to focus on something around him, a person or animal or building, his mind just... wandered. Back to his dream, back to the blood. Then away from that and veering towards something entirely different.

 

Because of this, he almost walked straight through the park without sparing a second glance around him. He almost walked straight past you. If you hadn’t sneezed at that exact moment (cutest goddamn kitten sneeze he’d ever heard), he would’ve continued on his way, lost in a shroud of thoughts, drowning in his own imagination.

 

He turned to the side. You were sitting on a park bench, your eyes pointing in the direction of a book, but not really reading it, a solemn and thoughtful expression gracing your face. The book was something about romance but you were only a few pages in. Did you even  _ like _ romance books?

 

And for a moment, you were all Sans could think about. All he could see. Dream? What dream? Just you. It was like the red sea of thoughts parting.

 

_ what the hell am i doing, just standing here and staring at her? get a grip, sans! _

 

He moved slowly, ducking his head down a little and waving to see if he could catch your attention, but you didn’t respond. He shuffled a little and sat down next to you on the bench, staring at the sky above him.

 

When you didn’t make any sort of move to acknowledge his presence, Sans sat at the other side of the bench.

 

When you still did nothing, Sans cleared his non-existent throat to try and get your attention.

 

… Still nothing.

 

“(y/n).” You shot your head up so fast Sans thought it was going to fall off your neck. Your book nearly flew out of your hands, but you grappled with it and brought it back to your chest, losing your page.

 

Sans had a feeling your reaction was not just because he startled you.

 

“you okay?” He chuckled, trying to maintain an air of regular friendliness. 

 

“... Yeah.” You glanced down at the ground quietly. “Yeah.”

 

“what’re you doing out at ridiculous o’clock in the morning?”

 

You looked back up at him, feigning a smile, “I could say the same for you.” 

 

Sans knew a fake smile when he saw one. In fact, he knew a fake smile all too well. He had to wear one for most of his childhood.

 

“haha, touch é.”

 

He thought you were going to pry, to ask him why he was even out in the first place, but you didn’t. You stared at the ground in front of your feet, book closed in your lap, a strange faraway look in your eyes. Your sparkly, colourful, beautiful... wait, what was he about to think?

 

Suddenly, you sighed, breaking the silence and joining him in looking up at the sky. “I… Aiden… he said…” You paused to recollect your voice and thoughts, then spoke again. “He told me I couldn’t… see you and your brother anymore…”

 

Sans froze, feeling his eyelights vanish. 

 

_ what? _

 

“But… I told him that wasn’t going to happen.” You looked like you were trying to hold back tears. “It was… it was the first real fight we’ve ever ha-ad...” and then you were crying, palms pressed up to your face and hiding your eyes.

 

This was the first time he’s ever seen you cry.

 

Sans felt a rush of something deep inside him. An urge, a sudden desire. He knew what he had to do. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he let his arms wrap around you, holding you against his chest.

 

You froze, shoulders tensing, then... relaxed, making a few hiccuping sounds as you cried.

 

He’d never felt so… happy and sad at the same time. 

 

It felt good to have you pressed up against him. To have you relying on him, leaning on him for support.

 

But, with every second his happiness grew... his hatred for Aiden festered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're taking suggestions!


	9. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes cashiers could be jerks.

Sans woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He blinked his eyesockets a few times, staring at it, weighing his options. He could roll over and go straight back to sleep, ignoring it, but...

 

He sat up and saw the caller ID. You? He snatched the phone immediately and answered.

 

“...hello?”

 

“Hi? Sans?” Wow, your voice sounded nice, even through a micropho... uh, what? “... Did you just wake up?”

 

“y...eah?”

 

You snorted at the other end. “It’s midday.”

 

“... and...?”

 

You started laughing properly, even though he couldn’t understand what was so funny. He always woke up at midday.

 

Your laughter cut off and you coughed a few times, a note of embarrassment creeping into your tone as you spoke.

 

“So, uh... do you...” You were searching for the right words, and he waited patiently, one brow bone raised. Even if you couldn’t see. “I... Aiden’s out. Shopping. And... I was wondering if you were free? Y’know, just for coffee or something?”

 

Sans ignored the blush rising to his cheekbones at the thought of _him_ being the first person you called up when you wanted to hang out with someone. Your boyfriend was gone, and you went straight to _him_ next. He was the next priority.

 

“yeah! uhh... yeah, i’ve got no plans.” He was grinning to himself, but he wasn’t sure why. “where do you wanna meet?”

 

"Do you..." You paused. "Do you know where... Starbucks is?"

 

_why is she so nervous?_

 

“yeah, i know where it is. the one down the street from your place, right?”

 

“Yes, that place!” You started again, “How… do you know where I live…?”

 

Sans hesitated, “uhh… you told me, remember?”

 

“I… did?”

 

“yeah! during class?”

 

Sans was sweating bullets, but he tried not to let it show in his voice.

 

“O… kay… I’m sorry. I must have forgotten.”

 

He had to stop himself from breathing an audible sigh of relief.

 

“it’s fine. starbucks?”

 

“Starbucks.”

 

\---

 

Sans was waiting outside the coffee shop, leaning against a wall when you came in sight.

 

Your shirt was plain and bunched up. Your pants looked like you just slipped them on without even looking. It was casual.

 

But… you looked beautiful.

 

You seemed to notice Sans as you walked closer. “Hey!”

 

He pushed himself off the wall with his foot. “ey.”

 

You huffed a soft laugh and motioned for him to follow you into the cafe.

 

The line was long, but seemed to be moving quickly. Sans also noticed very, _very_ few monsters were in here. Like, one other.

 

Oh well.

 

Once you and Sans got to the front of the line, the cashier gave a practiced smile and said, “Hello! What can I get you today?”

 

“Hey, could I get a Frappuccino, please?”

 

“Of course!” He turned to look at Sans, and his facial expressions became a lot more forced. “And you?”

 

“coffee.”

 

“Okay. That’ll be $45.58.”

 

You stopped Sans with a hand gently on his elbow when he went to pull out his wallet.

 

“Isn’t that a little… too much for just coffee?”

 

_what?_

 

“That is not too much,” The cashier snapped sharply, “It’s,” he pointed to Sans, “a monster. And you’re _lucky_ we even allow that _thing_ in here.”

 

Sans didn’t even notice the prices were off. How did you...?

 

You took a breath, released it, then calmly stared the cashier dead in the eyes. “Could I speak to your manager, _please_?”

 

Sans had never heard you speak with such _venom_ in your voice.

 

“I _am_ the manager.”

 

“Well, _manager_ , monsters are full citizens, are they not?” You stayed silent, and Sans realized it was an actual question.

 

“Well, yes, but-”

 

“And the board over there shows the coffee prices, doesn’t it?”

 

“It, it does, but...”

 

“So what you’re saying is you’re arbitrarily adding more money on?” You raised your eyebrows, and Sans could practically _see_ the fire that had ignited in your eyes. “So, technically... And _legally_ ... you’re robbing us. It’s an unfair transaction based on racial bias. That’s like charging a black person more for their coffee.” You glared at the cashier, and a few eyes from across the cafe had joined in the glaring at the mention of racism. “You should consider yourself lucky I don’t report you. I’m willing to bet you would get shut down, or, heck... _arrested_ if I did.”

 

Sans didn’t know if he should be freaked out or _impressed_. Where was all that fire when you were supposed to stand up for yourself against Aiden?

 

“You…” He lowered his voice, “You’d have no proof that I charged you more.”

 

*click*

 

Your phone was in your hand, already directed at the blackboard over the wall showing the coffee prices.

 

You smiled seemingly innocently up at him. “Now I do. Don’t you have to give me a receipt? I’m sure the police would love to see the extra charge on the receipt that isn’t shown on the blackboard.”

 

The cashier growled in response.

 

“So, are you going to lower the prices or what?”

 

\---

 

You and Sans ended up at table in a corner, per your comfort. You explained it was because you were not very comfortable around large groups of people. Sans didn’t _quite_ get it (he got the large groups of people part, but there weren’t really any large groups of people in the cafe...?), but it was not like he was about to deny you something so simple - _especially_ after you stood up for him like that, again.

 

Sans just realised he needed to defend _himself_ more.

 

Oh well, that was a problem for another time.

 

“why can you never trust atoms?”

 

“Why?”

 

“they make up everything!”

 

Giggle snort.

 

_awww..._

 

“now what’s on the menu? me - ‘n - u.” Sans feigned glancing up at the menu board above the register.

 

You took a few moments, blinking, but eventually you hid your face in your hands (you do that a lot when embarrassed, he realised), and groaned out a small “Nooooo…” at the joke.

 

_cute._

 

Sans was having a hard time stopping himself from thinking like that.

 

“knock knock.”

 

“Who's there?”

 

“orange.”

 

“Orange who?”

 

“orange you stunning?”

 

Your blush reddened. “Noo! I’m not _that_ pretty.”

 

He was having a _really_ hard time.

 

“knock knock.”

 

“Who's there?”

 

“opportunity.”

 

“Oh!” Your eyes lit up in recognition, “Don't be silly! Opportunity doesn't knock twice!”

 

_oh god i love you._

 

Sans jumped.

 

_whAT?!_

 

“Hey, Sans?”

 

“y… yeah?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Sans was silent for a moment, simply staring at your face and thinking.

 

_love?_

 

After a minute he relaxed immensely and slumped back into his seat. “yeah.”

 

_what i feel right now… isn’t just a small crush. not what i felt for tori way back when._

 

“... yeah.”

 

 _it all makes sense now. the jokes, the ‘suspicion’ of her... even my instant hatred of aiden. i was_ jealous _of that idiot._

 

He stared at your face a little more, then cracked another pun, and the conversation carried on from there. But all the while, every time he made you laugh, every time you spoke, it echoed in his mind.

 

_i’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr. Come bug me on it. I want to be bugged.  
> http://multimod.tumblr.com/
> 
> Llama_Goddess is less keen to be bugged but here is her Tumblr anyway.  
> https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~Jennajen


	10. Letting Out Emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, Aiden is a jerk.

You couldn’t tell lately if your life has been getting better, or worse. 

 

With Sans and Papyrus now in the picture (well, mostly Sans), you’ve been feeling a whole lot better. Especially... whenever you were around Sans. He was so funny and sweet, and although he could be a little scary sometimes, he never shouted at you like Aiden did.  

 

You even made the mistake of crying in front of him (showing weakness!), and instead of telling you your tears were annoying, he hugged you! He showed you the kindness you were sure you didn’t deserve! He’d been surprisingly comfortable, for a skeleton. You’d figured that the bones and pokey parts would make him a less than  _ ideal _ cuddle buddy, but... it’d been, admittedly, far better than any hug you’d had with Aiden.

 

So, you thought you’d repay him by getting him something from Starbucks. Besides, Aiden was out shopping, and what were you supposed to do? Stay at home and do nothing? Yeah, fat chance. Spending time with Sans seemed like a far better option.

 

But, when you got there, not only did you find out Sans was planning to pay, but there was a racist (speciest?) cashier there, too! It drove a sour note into what would’ve been a perfect afternoon.

 

Good thing you managed to both lower the prices and pay for the drinks, too. And good thing he didn’t seem to notice you paying. Sans had always struck you as the observant type, so when he didn’t see you paying, you couldn’t help but feel a little proud of yourself.

 

But, because Sans was your friend, a monster, and a  _ male _ , Aiden was worse to you now more than ever. If Sans had been female, Aiden probably wouldn’t have had as much of a  problem with it. But his jealousy and pride (which he had because of his bad childhood, so it wasn’t his fault!) couldn’t allow another man in the picture! And since he couldn’t take out his frustrations on Sans, he took them out on you.

 

It was still not his fault.

 

Not only was he bossing you around more often than not, but yelling at you twice as much. Sometimes, for things so trivial as putting too much milk in the coffee. You probably deserved it, but it still hurt.

 

You sighed, the end-of-class bell waking you out of your thoughts. You were getting depressive again. You had a nice life, you were just being ungrateful, like Aiden always said. You needed to stop sulking around before somebody noticed.

 

Somebody like Sans.

 

“you okay, kid?” 

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Then again,  _ kid _ ? You were probably about as old as he was. Where did  _ that _ come from?

 

“Yes. I’m fine.” You quickly scurried to think of an excuse. “Just, uh... lost in thought, I guess?” Well, it wasn’t a lie.

 

Sans grinned (well, more than usual). Oh no. “what’chya thinkin’ about?”

 

“Nothing important.” Crap, you had to get out of here before you cracked. Sans had such a relaxed and friendly aura that it made it almost  _ impossible _ to keep your problems inside, where they should be. “Hey. Listen, uh... I gotta go. Find Aiden and all that.”

 

Sans’ grin tightened into something a little less friendly at the mention of your boyfriend’s name, but he didn’t actually say anything else.

 

“Alright. So… I’ll talk to you later?” You always got nervous when Sans went uncharacteristically quiet, for some reason.

 

“yeah. bye.” 

 

You awkwardly scooted around Sans to get out the door of the classroom. You turned to the right of the doorway and headed for the cafeteria.

 

Aiden told you to meet up in there. You just really hoped he was there. Last time he wasn’t where he told you to meet up, you got blamed.

 

“Aiden!” Oh, thank heavens he was there. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” Aiden replied, turning away from his group of friends, who all snickered at you. You ignored them, focusing on your boyfriend.

 

“So, uh... how’s your day been?” You asked, trying to get back on his good side. He was kinda cruel when you weren’t.

 

Aiden opened his mouth, but his eyes flickered to his group of friends, and a small smile twisted the corner of his lips. And it wasn’t a pleasant smile, either.

 

“Well, it  _ was _ good.” He put emphasis on the ‘was’. You flinched to yourself when his buddies started laughing, and blinked hard, trying to stop your tears. It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t his fault, He just wanted to impress his friends, like you did all the time... You just had to-

 

A flash of blue caught your gaze in the corner of your eye. A cold, sharp blue, that struck a familiar chord inside you. But when you turned, there was nothing there. Huh? Was that... no. You were just tired from a long day of sinking in depressive thoughts.

 

“... W-we should probably go...” When Aiden turned to you, you instantly caught yourself. “... Wh-when you’re done talking, of course! I’ll just... call me when you’re done, okay?” You almost sighed in relief when you saw his expression relax a little, and you smiled one last time before turning away, kinda proud at yourself for handling the situation so well.

 

“Does she even  _ have _ any friends?” One of Aiden’s buddies asked, his voice hushed so you wouldn’t hear, but you picked up on it easily.

 

Aiden paused for a moment, and your heart surged with hope. Would he say that  _ he _ was your friend? Or that-

 

“A few  _ fake  _ ones, hah. But no one else.”

 

... Oh.

 

You swallowed, almost stumbling, Aiden and his friends’ laughter following you down the hallway. It was taunting you, poking at you, and you took a deep, shaky breath in, scrubbing at your face with your hands.

 

You weren’t going to cry. You had to bottle it up. You had to keep it in. Crying was weak and stupid, and a waste of precious time... You had to keep it in, at least until you got to a secluded area!

 

You ran, letting your feet carry you wherever they wanted to go. When you opened your eyes you were heading in the direction of the library, but you shut them again, the pressure from the building tears being too much. 

 

How could Aiden say that about you? He was your boyfriend! You loved him... didn’t he love you? Didn’t people who loved each other protect each other? That’s what they always did in books and movies! Aiden said that was ‘unrealistic’ and ‘just the media’, but you... this didn’t feel  _ right! _

 

But you had to remind yourself that you were loyal. As long as Aiden was alive, you’d love and defend him. You would stay with him and only him.

 

The librarian didn’t even look up when you came in, and you flew to a secluded spot in the children’s sci-fi area and cuddled up in the corner, taking deep, careful breaths. Keep it contained, keep it contained. 

 

Your sadness and betrayal started to wane, your practised hold starting to come back to you. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Control it. Control...

 

“fu...  _ (y/n) _ !?” His voice was hardly just above a whisper.

 

Oh no.

 

No no no no no no...

 

Not  _ Sans _ !

 

You barely even had to make eye contact before all those carefully reeled-in emotions broke through your meticulously constructed walls, cascading down your cheeks.

 

His eyesockets were wide with shock and concern, and he tried to come closer.

 

You scrambled to your feet and tried to break for it. You couldn’t risk being seen like this... or seen with  _ Sans _ ... it would just put Aiden in an even worse mood, and you’d end up being at the end of his insults and shouts again, and you couldn’t-

 

Sans was blocking the way and you tried to shove his shoulder to the side to make room, but it was like shoving a brick wall. 

 

“woah woah, no you don’t.” He caught you, so  _ easily _ , and pulled you to his huge warm chest, both arms locking around you. Like the world’s most comfortable jail cell.

 

You fought him for a short amount of time, still trying to get away and get your  _ fucking emotions in check, _ but Sans just held onto you, gently shushing and stroking his phalanges through your hair, rocking slowly from side to side.

 

“it’s okay. it’s okay to cry.” He whispered, and you broke. You couldn’t do this. You needed to let it out, you needed to get it out of your system.

 

Had Sans not been holding you, you would’ve crumpled to the ground, but he supported you. His hoodie muffled your wails, and he didn’t interrupt. He didn’t tell you to stop, he didn’t tell you to get over it. He just ran his fingers through your hair and held onto you while you sobbed and garbled random sentences through deep, heaving breaths. All the loneliness, all the hate, all the abject sadness came crashing down, again, this time tenfold. Like a damn that had finally given way, and you could barely see through all the tears and barely hear through your own cries.

 

And Sans was there. The whole time. He never let go of you, even when you started beating your fists against his ribcage (which really hurt, by the way) in your emotion-drowned stupor.

 

“i’m here.” He assured you, voice like an anchor, bringing you back to reality. “i’m not letting go. i’ll never let go.”

 

Eventually, your wails turned to sobs, and your sobs turned to heaving, gasping breaths and coughs, and your gasping breaths and coughs turned to gentle hiccups.

 

You hadn’t even realised that while you’d been engulfed in the raw grief and solitude, Sans had moved the two of you to sitting down. You were in his lap, sideways, clinging onto him like he was the only thing keeping you grounded in this world (which, in a way, he was). He held you almost as tightly, a phalange gently rubbing your shoulder.

 

“you okay?” He asked, voice soft, and you stopped caring, just for that moment. Just for one, sweet moment, you let yourself forget that you were supposed to be Aiden’s, and you let your head rest against his clavicle, eyes closing.

 

“I am now.” You said, taking a deep, slow breath. You felt... refreshed? No, not refreshed... like... a pressure was gone from deep inside you. Like a bottle of boiling, black ink had been opened and poured away, and filled with clean water instead.

 

“... wanna talk about it?” He questioned, hand moving to play with your hair.

 

You sighed.

 

“... Aiden.” You said. 

 

Neither of you spoke. Sans understood. You felt it in the way his shoulders tightened temporarily.

 

And then, like glass breaking, you remembered about Aiden. And what position you and Sans were in. 

 

… You should probably move before Aiden or any of his friends saw you two.

 

“I-I should...” You stuttered, trying to get out of his hold, but Sans shook his head, grip staying solid.

 

“nu-uh. you need to rest. that isn’t healthy, (y/n). i can tell you’ve been holding that in for a while.”

 

“But, I... I...”

 

“i know you’re worried about aiden or his friends seeing, but can you seriously look me in the eyesocket and tell me aiden or any of his friends would walk into a library willingly?” Sans tensed up the slightest bit.

 

You looked him dead in the eyesocket, and... burst into laughter. 

 

He apparently liked that, and relaxed, letting a few small chuckles escape his ribcage. You felt so warm and fuzzy when wrapped up in Sans’ arms like this, you didn’t want to go back to the cold loneliness of the apartment, and Aiden’s insults and shouts.

 

You relaxed, for just a moment, letting another long sigh loose. Maybe you could just... pretend. For a few moments. 

 

Just a few moments.

 

...

 

Your phone started buzzing, and you checked the caller ID. ... Right, Aiden. This time, your sigh wasn’t relieved or happy. You answered, aware of Sans’s eyelights boring into you.

 

“Hey sweetie.” You uttered, voice a little hoarse from wailing.

 

“Where the hell are you?” Aiden’s voice crackled. But for some reason, while curled up with Sans, emotions cleared and clean, you... didn’t react as harshly. It didn’t sting as much.

 

“I went to the library while you spoke to your friends. Should I come and pick you up?”

 

“...” Aiden’s voice stopped for a moment, and when he spoke up, it was... strangely... caring...? “Have you been crying?”

 

“I’m just talking quietly, since it’s a library.” Well, it wasn’t a lie.

 

“... Okay.” Where the heck did all this sudden care come from? “Make sure you get here ASAP, I’m fucking cold.” Then he hung up.

 

_ That _ was the Aiden you knew.

 

“I have to...” You looked up, and Sans smiled knowingly.

 

“yeah.”

 

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but... he kept his mouth shut. You silently clambered off his lap and waved goodbye, trying to ignore the aching in your chest.

 

...You may have liked him, but... you had to stay loyal. Like you said earlier. As long as Aiden was alive, you’d treasure him as much as you could.

 

You had to be grateful with what you had.

 

\---

 

Sans waved as you left, then finally let his smile fall.

 

_ Aiden _ .

 

The name was like a  _ plague _ that drained the life and happiness out of everything it touched. It bounced around in his mind, over and over, over and over.

 

_ Aiden. _

 

_ Aiden. _

 

**_Aiden._ **

 

Sans had seen the way you’d cried. The way you’d tried to fight him, the way you’d broken down the moment he assured you that it was okay to be sad. It  _ tore him to pieces. _

 

There were no words for the raw fury Sans felt. The hatred, the rage, the  _ jealousy... _ it burned a black, gaping hole in his SOUL, whispering things into his head.

 

_ Make him go away. He’s hurting her, and you’re just going to stand there and let it happen? You saw her face when she had to leave. As long as he’s here, she’s hurting. So make him leave. Make him  _ **_end_ ** _. _

  
**_Kill him_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Tumblrs.
> 
> I would like to be bugged: http://multimod.tumblr.com/
> 
> Llama_Goddess is less keen to be bugged: https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/
> 
> Jennajen~


	11. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans chokes.  
> You have bad thoughts.  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the updating dates from Monday or Tuesday to Sunday or Monday!

“... The aquarium?”

 

“yeah.” Sans’s voice occasionally stuttered, but you couldn’t tell if it was nerves or just the phone line. “there’s a two for one deal to go see the new exhibit, and paps doesn’t like sharks, so... was wonderin’ if you were free for the afternoon.”

 

You blinked in surprise. Wow, what a coincidence! Aiden was out all of today and tomorrow at a ‘hangout’ (‘sleepover’ sounded to childish to him) with his friends, leaving you alone in the house. It’s a good thing Sans had impeccable timing!

 

“Are you saying...” You grinned to yourself. “You’ve got no _body_ else to go with?”

 

There was a sound on the other end that seemed like choking, and then dead silence, before Sans starting bellowing with laughter. Oh man, you’d NEVER heard him laugh that hard! He... actually had a really pleasant laugh. Deep, but airy and funny, the kind of laugh you could listen to.

 

“oh man, you _saw right through me_.” He managed to wheeze through his laughter.

 

“It wasn’t _that_ funny!” You exclaimed, starting to laugh too. It was infectious. “You’re gonna fall apart in a second.”

 

You realised the accidental pun just as Sans burst into laughter _again_ , wheezing, and you heard the banging sound of Sans hitting something in hilarity.

 

Eventually, the comedy wore away, and you took a breath, reading your sentence through in your head to make sure there weren’t any puns in it.

 

“so, is that a yes?”

 

You chuckled. “Yeah, okay. Where should I meet you?”

 

“oh nah don’t worry, i’ll pick you up in an hour. see ya!”

 

He hung up. Just like that. You blinked in surprise.

 

“Oh. Alright. Bye.” You murmured, just out of pure reflex, putting the phone down. That was... uh? He hadn’t even...?

 

You sighed, shrugging to yourself. He’d be around in an hour, so that gave you enough time to clean up slightly and put some nicer clothes on. Maybe even do something with your hair... wait, what? You didn’t need to bother with your appearance, Sans _wasn’t_ your boyfriend!

 

You shook your head and got up to at least change out of your dirty home clothes. You needed to be _somewhat_ presentable if you were going out in public.

 

But, before you knew it, you were staring at your hair, fiddling with the loose strands in front of the mirror. _Just to be presentable_ , you told yourself. _Don’t want to look like I was dragged backwards through a bush._

 

You settled on a simple shirt and pants (the shirt _wasn’t_ your favourite shirt and you _definitely_ didn’t put a tiny dab of perfume on), before waiting on the couch and staring at the window, waiting for Sans. There was a miniscule, _astronomically_ tiny chance that he would be early.

 

\---

Sans was sweating.

 

He stood in front of your door and had his fist raised, ready to knock, but he was frozen.

 

_i’m so goddamn nervous._

 

The last time he’d been this nervous was when he was waiting to see whether or not the kid was going to kill Papyrus. His knees were weak, his joints were creaking as he moved, he was sweating...

 

He knocked before he could change his mind, three sharp knocks, then used the arm of his blue hoodie to wipe away some sweat. Shit. Would it show up on his armpits? That would be so gross...

 

You opened the door and glanced up at him, grinning, and the nerves blew away with the wind. It was so worth it. Hanging out with you would be so worth it. Keeping you away from _Aiden_ would be so worth it.

 

In fact, that’s why he’d called. He knew Aiden was out. Don’t ask him how, but he did. That, and… he wanted to spend some time with you.

 

For a second, both of you couldn’t find any words. He was certain he was blushing, but hopefully he could blame it on having... run to your house or something, I dunno. Luckily, you spoke first.

 

“What, no knock knock joke?” You grinned, closing the door behind you.

 

Oh man, oh man, he couldn’t think, you were so pretty, he was desperately searching for a pun, something to diffuse the tension with.

 

Your smile grew even wider by his lack of a reaction. “Don’t feel orcaward, it’s just a hangout!”

 

“s-sorry, i’m not doing it on porpoise.” He grinned. Challenge accepted. “i reckon we’re gonna have a _whale_ of a time. the new exhibit is supposed to be _otterly_ amazing.”

 

“Holy _shrimp_ ! This _scampi_ happening!” You were laughing by the time you got down the sidewalk.

 

“i’m still _dol_ finking of something else to use as a pun...” He turned his head to the side, grinning like a fool.

 

“Okay, that was bad. You _shrout_ do better than that.”

 

“i agree. i _cod_ do _batter_ .” You had no idea of the pun forces you were contending with. “if you think of a better one, let _minnow_.”

 

You paused for less than a second and he jumped straight in, winking.

 

“do you need more time to _mullet_ over?”

 

You were laughing so hard your stomach hurt.

 

“ _clam_ down. if you keep going like this you’ll _krill_ yourself.

 

“Okay, y-you should... _dophinitely_ _scale_ back on the fish puns.” You could hardly breathe, and you were leaning on him for support as you held a hand over your stomach.

 

“you _shore_?”

 

“Okay, okay, stop, stop...” You panted, weakly whacking his arm with one hand.

 

“welp. _anyfin_ is possible if you _trout_ yourself!”

 

“Stooooop!” You wheezed, face completely red, before you started coughing, bending double and hacking between laughs.

 

“okay, okay! i’ll stop.” Sans paused for a moment. “...for now.”

 

When he started walking, you didn’t even realise that you were still holding onto his arm, and you kept walking beside him like that, hand on him. “If you pun in the aquarium I’m throwing you into the shark tank.”

 

“i’m all bones, kid. there’s nothing for them to eat.” Sans chuckled, pretending not to feel your little hand on his arm, the warmth in your skin leaking through the fabric onto his bones...

 

“... I’m not a kid, you know.” You grumbled, an air of amusement in your voice.

 

“... well, what’d you prefer? _sweetheart?_ ”

 

You huffed a laugh, “Now that just sounds like we’re dating.”

 

An air of silence suddenly fell over the conversation, and you seemed to have only just realise that you were _still_ holding onto his arm. You let go, and he immediately missed the contact.

 

Hmph. He felt angry now. Not at you, no, never at you... at that idiot, _Aiden._ Your precious ‘ _boyfriend’._ If Aiden wasn’t in the picture, you would probably already be dating Sans now... spending the nights curled up on the sofa in his arms, watching one of Mettaton’s ridiculous TV shows that spanned hours and hours...

 

He sighed wistfully. That sounded indescribably amazing…

 

… Back to the present.

 

The aquarium entry price was slightly more expensive than he’d expected, even _with_ the two for one discount, but he didn’t say anything for fear of you jumping in and paying again like you did last time.

 

_sneaky little cutie... w-with a nice face... and eyes... and- wait, shut up! get back on track!_

 

Sans could see from the corner of his eyesocket that your eyes narrowed into a short glare. You caught his look and pointed up to the price board. You then preceded to take a picture of it and talk to the person upfront about it.

 

Sans managed to pay the right price before you could even get your wallet in your hand, thankfully. Pros of teleportation.

 

“You can’t keep doing that! Paying for everything when it’s clearly not fair!” You argued, as he led you toward the first room of the aquarium.

 

“it’s fine. i can afford it, and it’s just easier for everyone instead of arguing.”

 

“But what does that tell _them_?” Your eyes were blazing, and he had half a mind to deliberately oppose you so you’d get angrier and have that gorgeous red blush on your face...

 

“... that i want to pay for something for you?”

 

“It tells them that if they’re racist and charge extra because you’re a monster, they don’t get punished! You’re telling them it’s _okay_ to... to be...”

 

Your eyes widened considerably as the blue light of the aquarium flooded the room you’d entered. You instantly forgot what you were saying as you gazed at the glass tunnel you were walking through, the dark shapes of animals with forgotten names silently gliding past, almost serenely, but with an air of ghostly beauty.

 

The question was on Sans’s tongue before he could stop it from rolling off and becoming a sentence.

 

“so... does that make this a date?” He chuckled, elbowing you gently, glad that the blue light of the water above you masked his blush.

 

“Th-this can’t be a date...” Unfortunately, blue light didn’t mask _your_ blush at all. You laughed nervously. “I have a boyfriend...”

 

“i’m just teasing you.” He grinned, but his grin was empty. Of course. Because _Aiden_ , the abusive, arrogant, unattractive, unhealthy ball of grease was your _man._

 

 _fucking aiden._ His thoughts were escaping him. Images of blood and Aiden’s eyes lying discarded on the floor, ripped from his head... They filled up his mind and swam in his vision, making his smile curl dangerously.

 

 _it’s_ **_always_ ** _him... if he wasn’t here... if he was_ **_dead_ ** _... she’d love_ **_me_ ** _instead..._

 

“... You okay?” Your voice piped, and he snapped out of his trance, waving your question away.

 

“staring at the fish. they’re kinda spooky.” He said, the lie forming so naturally that he almost fooled himself for a moment.

 

You took the bait (heheh... fish puns) and giggled with a nod. “Yeah, they can be really weird sometimes...”

 

The next room had a flat floor, with great tanks, walls of huge glass reaching high to the ceiling that separated two worlds. The deep and the dark, and the air and the light.

 

Sans watched you as you pressed your hands against the glass and stared in wonder at the strange and alien shapes that wriggled by. Some of them made you gasp in wonder, like the huge stripey one, or the flat spotted one that rose up from the floor like a camouflaged assassin. Others made you cringe, like the one with the huge jaw and great, fang-like teeth that protruded unnaturally from it’s lower jaw, it’s single huge bulbous eye focusing on the two of you momentarily, before carrying on it’s way.

 

“It’s so strange.” You breathed, as if you were speaking to yourself. “Imagine being on the other side... the thousands of faces you see every day, passing by, peering in... not a moment of privacy...” Your smile turned to a soft frown.

 

Sans was staring at you instead of the fishes, but grasped easily what you meant. The feeling of being trapped, of seeing the same thing over and over and over, hoping for a break, hoping to be set free...

 

You turned around suddenly, and if he hadn’t been thinking about what you’d said, he would’ve been too slow to avert his eyelights back to the fishes again. He didn’t want you to catch him staring, especially after your blatant put down earlier when he “joked” about it being a date.

 

The azure glow reminded him somewhat of Waterfall, and he began to wonder if you’d ever want to see it... it’d be the perfect opportunity to kiss you...

 

 _aiden’s still in the way_.

 

Urgh. He couldn’t think about anything pleasant for a _moment_ before that asshole cropped up. But... his mind was right. Aiden was a barrier between him and what he wanted... what he _craved_... and none of Sans’s plans to win your affections would work if Aiden was still around to stir up a fuss. You were just too loyal at heart, you couldn’t dump Aiden like that...

 

“You wanna carry on?” You asked, and Sans startled out of his thoughts for the second time that afternoon. He really needed to keep a cap on those alarmingly murderous thoughts that swam around in his head, ready to jump up and pounce, like those disguised fishes who’d lain on the sandy aquarium floor.

 

“spooky, huh?” Sans said, softly, as the dark shape of a shark sailed past. It’s eyes, although rather empty, were full of colour and life, and it swam by Sans a few more times, seemingly with peaked interest.

 

“I don’t know why people label them as killers.” You said, taking a small step closer to the wall of the tank. “They just go about their lives. Look at it, it’s intelligent, like us...” You put your hand on the glass.

 

Unlike the other fish from earlier, whose eyes had been blank and lifeless, save for the knowledge that they needed their next meal, the shark... the shark seemed fascinated. It’s bulky, meters-long body distorted by the bend in the glass, it’s eyes alight with curiosity.

 

“... I think it likes you.” You chuckled, and Sans laughed back, but he couldn’t help but feel that you were right.

 

He too didn’t understand why humans labelled sharks in such a way... This one reminded him of a cat.

 

“What was the new exhibit you wanted to go to?”

 

“oh, uh…” Sans was having trouble remembering what that was. “right. follow me.” He turned in a direction he was sure the new exhibit was.

 

Sans hoped you liked it.

 

\---

 

“okay, heh… okay, don't look...”

 

“I really don’t think this is necessary, Sans... It’s just an exhibit.” You were holding your palms over your eyes, like he told you to, while he steered you from behind with his hands on your shoulders. You didn’t get the hype. This better be one dang good exhibit.

 

“i know, i know, but i want it to be a surprise.” You could tell he was grinning from the tone of his voice.

 

“Why… oh, alright.” You accepted your new fate. Sans seemed to be enjoying himself, at least.

 

You heard the -fwip- of something plastic being opened.

 

“okay, you can look now... so, d’ya like butterflies?”

 

“What…” You took your palms away from your eyes and let out a little gasp at the view.

“B-butterflies!”

 

You were in a butterfly garden. You didn’t even know the aquarium had such a thing? Was this outside, or still inside? It was a long, winding path through a garden of exotic-looking plants and small trees with little plates of fruit hanging off them for the butterflies to feed off of. They were everywhere- fluttering past your head, sitting together on branches and flowers, parked on the backs of unwitting visitors.

 

And oh, the colours. There were so many! Ruby red and shimmering azure blue and radiant, regal purple and deep velvety black, and one who had a completely transparent wing centre! Ones the size of a tiny coin, some as big as your outstretched hand, with beautiful yellow tails on the wings. Some with no markings, and some with huge spinning circles of colour that looked like peering eyes.

 

“This is amazing!’ You gasped, running forward. The heat of the tent was sudden, but you ignored it. They were such incredible, gorgeous creatures!

 

Sans stood next to you, and... something weird happened. He made a little noise, and you looked up to see two lightly glittering blue butterflies perched on the side of his skull. He grinned at you, apparently pleased to have already attracted some.

 

You were about to tell him to hold still so you could take a picture, but then... more fluttered over. Another two blue ones, bigger than the others, sat on the top of his skull, and a tiny yellow one on the bottom of his jaw.

 

You stared with wide eyes, and Sans stared back with a slight look of panic. He was attracting all the blue and yellow butterflies!?

 

“what the fuck?” Sans said, his teeth tightly shut so as not to disturb them. People were gasping, taking photos and laughing as more landed on his visible spine, collarbone and hands.

 

You just had your hands over your mouth, wide-eyed at the spectacle. He looked like some crazy, shimmering blue and yellow shapeshifter, with the way his visible bone seemed to be fluttering as one.

 

... Suddenly, a butterfly crawled into his eyesocket, he went rigid, then coughed.

 

All the butterflies jumped off him at once, like he was shedding a layer of skin or something, and fluttered off on their merry way, back to wherever they’d been in the garden before deciding they wanted to sit on Sans. He kept coughing, apparently with a look of panic, and you started whacking his back to get him to cough up what he was trying to get out.

 

He made a sound that resembled a -hack-, then bent over a little, his teeth parting and opening to revealing a glowing blue tentacle-like tongue. He coughed a butterfly out his mouth (the same one that’d crawled into his eyesocket!?), who landed on the floor, fluttered a little, then flew off.

 

Sans looked thoroughly traumatised, and so did a few of the humans around who’d witnessed it.

You, on the other hand, had only one thought.

 

 _He had a_ **_tongue_ ** _!?_

 

I-if he could make a tongue, does that mean he could make a...!?

 

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

 

You should _not_ be thinking what you were thinking right now. Oh man, oh gee, you had a _boyfriend_ , you needed to stop these sinful thoughts!

 

“... You okay?” You asked Sans, trying to take your mind off his glowing... glowing blue... does that mean his... _thing_ would be glowing as wel- _AGH_!

 

“... yeah, i think so…”

 

“Well, let me just be truthful to you.” You took your hand from his back and stood up straight. Sans gave you a weird or nervous look. “That… was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen.”

 

“one of the weirdest things i’ve ever _felt_...” He looked away, almost like he was having a traumatic flashback, and his hand came up to touch the side of his face, near his socket.

 

Your strained straight face finally broke into giggles, and Sans started chuckling too, mostly out of relief. Then, his smile curled into something mischievous.

 

“guess you could say, i was so nervous, i had... _butterflies in in my stomach._ ”

 

You ended up laughing so hard you snorted.

 

\---

 

Once Sans got home, he sat down at his desk, face grim, smile pulled tight into a frown. Now that you weren’t here to distract him...

 

He put his head in his hands, taking a deep, sighing breath. He _couldn’t_ stop thinking about killing Aiden. He’d even subconsciously been planning it, figuring out the steps. First, he’d sneak into your room in the middle of the night and drug you so you didn’t wake up... Then he’d lock Aiden’s door and kill him. But not quickly, no no, he was going to make Aiden _suffer_...

 

He was torn between logic and taking out his rage- if he was going to kill Aiden, he needed to make it look like an accident... ripping him limb from limb and staining the walls with his blood and waking up the neighbours with his screams would only warrant an investigation, most likely getting YOU arrested, since you were in the house at the time. And besides, how would you sleep easy if you thought that there was a vicious murderer on the loose? No. If he wanted to do this, he’d have to be smart...

 

 _what am i THINKING!?_ He growled at himself, screwing his eyesockets shut. _why am i so desperate to kill him? what’s... what’s_ **_wrong_ ** _with me!?_

 

Sans growled and shook his head. He pulled out his sleek laptop and moved over to his bed so he could set it on his lap.

 

He couldn’t set it on the desk, his computer was in the way.

 

 _what does it mean to want to kill somebody_ he typed into the search bar, reminding himself to clear his browser history later.

 

Killing somebody in a dream and it’s Meanings, Signs that you Might be a Sociopath, Signs that you Might be a psychopath...

 

 _what does it mean to want to kill somebody for someone else_ he tried instead.

 

Again, more of the same options as before. He scanned through more results and found... _something worthwhile_.

 

~A yandere is a type of person, mainly in fiction, who would be willing to do anything for the one they love. That includes killing. There are two main types of yanderes; a Possessive yandere, and an Obsessive yandere.

~A Possessive yandere would think of their lover as a simple possession, a toy, a doll, something to keep and play with. More often than not, a pet. Possessives may not actually _love_ their victim, they’re just fixated. They would be willing to do anything to keep their love to themselves... even if that means killing them so that they can’t be with anyone else. If you try to leave them, they _will_ kill you.

~This is what strikes the difference between a Possessive and Obsessive yandere- an Obsessive would never, _ever_ kill the one they wanted. Torture may be used sometimes to ‘sway their opinion’, but never death. An Obsessive would consider their love an actual person and seek an actual relationship, unlike the Possessive, who just wants a toy. They might not be as bad as the Possessive, but both sides are dangerous and should be desperately avoided. If you try to leave them, they’ll most likely tie you up in a basement or shed for the rest of your natural life.

 

 _this is bullshit... i’d never do anything to hurt her._ Sans thought. He was about to click away, when the bottom piece of text caught his eyesocket.

 

~Of course, there are many subcategories from the Possessive and Obsessive. Some yanderes would _never_ hurt their love, emotionally _or_ physically. This is called the Worshipper yandere. They would not consider the lover responsible for anything, even cheating. They think their love an angel, a being higher than everyone else, someone pure and untainted that must be protected.

 

 _well, that’s because she_ **_is_ **_an angel._

 

~These are the ones most likely to hold a shrine to their love. Although they are the least dangerous to have fixated on you, they’re easily the most cunning, since they have to think so outside the box to eliminate rivals without the lover noticing. They have to lie and stay low-key to avoid detection. If you were the love to one of these yanderes, you would be in the least danger. Most likely if you leave them, they would simply follow you everywhere, and kill anybody you would be likely to date. Keep your eye on these yanderes, because in the end, they might prove more dangerous than anyone could imagine.

 

Sans paused, then looked over the Worshipper yandere section again.

 

This reminded him a lot of himself, he realised.

 

... So, is that what he is?

 

Sans chuckled.

 

_yandere, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug us.  
> http://multimod.tumblr.com/ -Jennajen
> 
> https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/ -Llama_Goddess
> 
> ~Jennajen


	12. No pain, no gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand.

Tick. 

 

Tack. 

 

Click. 

 

Scribble.

 

The classroom was silent save for the sounds of pen or pencil on paper, writing trivial notes and sentences that would be forgotten again the moment they left the room.

 

Sans was already done with his work, tapping his pencil on the page and re-reading it again in case he missed something, but... He still had around ten minutes of class left. This stuff was just so  _ simple _ to him, like he’d been set back three years. He  _ was _ a scientist underground, and this? It was trivial. Elements, compounds, structure of atoms... been there, done that, seen it, thanks a lot. He was just going over old ground.

 

Sans glanced next to him, where you were sat. You looked like you’d just about finished your work, and you were doodling silently in the corner of the page, making little flowers and waves.

 

He felt himself give a soft, genuine smile as he stared. You were done, huh? You were so smart and perceptive, it was no wonder you exceeded in science classes. You’d never done any of this before, and you were still almost as fast as he was. It left him impressed. Smart  _ and _ beautiful, huh...?

 

He blinked. Oh, right. He was just staring openly. And Aiden ( **_urgh_ ** ) was in this class too, a few seats away from the two of you, writing furiously. Sans needed to be a bit more discreet.

 

He turned back to his (already complete) work, but found himself glancing at you from the corner of his eyesocket.

 

You looked bored now, rubbing out your doodles to keep your book tidy. He frowned a little. He didn’t like your bored face, it made you look upset...

 

What to do...

 

He had an idea, and grinned to himself.

 

Sans pulled a sticky note from his pack and started doodling on it, trying not to chuckle out loud. Pfft, this was a good one...

 

He folded it up, then very gently threw it at the side of your head. You startled, as if remembering that you were in class, and fished the note out of your hair, giving him a ‘What the heck, dude?’ look.

 

He silently gestured to the note, grinning.

 

You unfolded it and glanced at mediocrely drawn butterfly, then back up at him, eyebrow arching in slight confusion.

 

Still smiling like a fool, he gestured his eyesocket, then made noiseless coughing motions. It took you a moment, but when you got it, the corners of your eyes crinkled with restrained laughter and you slapped a hand over your mouth to smother your giggles.

 

_ that’s better. _ He thought, a weight lifting from his shoulde-

 

Something snapped on the other side of the room and a few people looked up, including you and Sans. 

 

Aiden’s pencil was snapped in half at the sight of his girlfriend supposedly flirting with a skeleton. The tension that had only  _ just _ left Sans’s shoulders returned full force.

 

_ shit. i just got her in trouble. _

 

Aiden locked eyes with you, and Sans saw you go pale. Aiden, with his broken pencil, pointed to the door, just as the bell went.

 

“shit, (y/n), i didn’t mean to get you...” He tried to stop you from going. He saw the anger in Aiden’s eyes and his protective instincts practically kicked the door down, but...

 

“It’s fine. I know how to calm him down.” Your smile was wobbly, and you already had all your stuff in your bag by the time Sans had the sense to stand up.

 

You turned to leave, but Sans caught your arm gently, trying to convey all his inner anxieties on his face.

 

He opened his mouth to tell you to stay, to tell you that Aiden was  _ not _ a good person, that Aiden was going to be furious and that you just needed to hide while he cooled off, but... Sans saw the practised resignation in your eyes and knew that there’d be no convincing you. Whatever he said would just make you think he was being horrible about Aiden.

 

“d...”  _ don’t leave me _ “... don’t let him hurt you, alright?”

 

Your features softened. You’d probably expected him to start trash-talking your boyfriend.

 

“Sure, but he’s never done that before.”

 

\---

 

Sans followed, of course. What kind of aspiring yandere boyfriend  _ didn’t _ follow when their girlfriend-who-doesn’t-know-they’re-his-girlfriend-yet is possibly in danger?

 

You walked silently with Aiden, away from the school, for a few minutes, Sans following closely behind, teleporting into side alleys and onto other roads whenever one of you turned around. The atmosphere was  _ thick _ with tension, waiting to snap at any moment.

 

Finally, the two of you stopped at an empty park. The trees covered most of the scene, and made for a perfect place for Sans to watch without being noticed.

 

“I can’t fucking  _ believe _ you.” Aiden’s voice was dripping with venom, and Sans saw you flinch. “Friending around with him, I can excuse. But downright  _ flirting _ ?”

 

“I wasn’t flirting with him.” You said, plain and simple. “Why would I ever flirt with someone else?”

 

“I don’t know how women think!” Aiden shouted, dodging the question entirely. “I  _ know _ fucking  _ flirting _ when I see it! Giggling and fooling around with him? Are you  _ trying _ to fucking piss me off!?” 

 

“Alright, then what exactly did either of us say to represent flirting?” Sans loved how calm and collected you sounded, even though your SOUL was trembling. You were so brave. And if anything went wrong, he’d...  **_step in_ ** .

 

“You don’t have to speak to flirt!” Aiden pointed out, his face getting red.

 

“You sound like you’ve got a lot of knowledge about flirting, Aiden!” Your voice suddenly raised, but not loud enough to be shouting. Just loud enough so that your point went across. “Is there something you’re not telling me? Is  _ that  _ why you’re so insecure about our relationship?”

 

Aiden flushed even redder, his jaw moving as he gritted his teeth.

 

“That has nothing to do with it! You’re just  _ dodging  _ the point, like you always do!”

 

“I think… that’s what  _ you’re _ doing.” You observed, cooly.

 

“ _ Me _ ?” Aiden practically shrieked. “ _ I’m _ the one trying to get a fucking  _ answer _ out of you! Why were you  _ flirting _ with that ugly fucking  _ skeleton _ !?”

 

“I wasn’t! I-” You stopped, your face darkening considerably. “... Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me!” He yelled, using his tiny height advantage to loom over you. “He’s disgusting and boring and  _ not funny _ , even though you’re  _ always _ laughing at his stupid jokes, he creeps me the fuck out and he’s a God. Damn. Motherfucking SKELETON!” 

 

“He has nothing to be disgusted about, _because_ he is a skeleton. And he may not be very funny to you, but, in case you forgot, I _love_ puns.”

 

Sans’s SOUL skipped a beat when you said the ‘love’ word. You loved his puns? His entire face lit up with a bright blue blush, all of Aiden’s past comments flying over his head. R-really?

 

“ _ How does he not freak you out _ !?” Aiden gripped the roots of his hair with his hands.

 

“ _ Because I don’t care how people look! _ ” Your voice rose to the same level as Aiden’s for the first time, and Sans was impressed at how scary you sounded when you shouted.

 

“So now you’re calling me  _ racist _ !?” Aiden accused.

 

“You know what? Yes! Sans has done  _ nothing _ other than be kind and friendly to me! If he was a human girl, you’d have literally  _ no problem _ with me hanging around him! But because he’s a guy and, heaven forbid, a  _ monster _ , you’re  _ constantly losing your head _ !”

 

Sans almost snorted at the “has done nothing” part, but his blush was getting more and more fierce by the moment. He loved it when you defended him so passionately. It drove him crazy.

 

“I do  _ not _ lose my head!” He shouted, with a tone of hurt.

 

“You literally dragged me out into the middle of a park to yell at me about  _ laughing at someone’s joke _ !”

 

“Ever since that  _ thing _ has been around,” Aiden spat, his words tumbling out. “It’s always been  _ Sans this  _ and  _ Sans that _ . You went from the perfect girlfriend to...” He crudely gestured to your whole body. “ _ This! _ ”

 

Sans’ blush darkened considerably at the thought of you always thinking about him.

 

“I haven’t changed  _ at all _ !” You were starting to yell more. “Actually, you know what? You’re right. I  _ have  _ changed. I’m finally standing up for myself!” 

 

“Fine. That’s it.” Aiden folded his arms, a sneer curling at the corner of his mouth. “Either stop talking to Sans, or we’re breaking up!”

 

Your face dropped, eyes widening, and at first, Sans thought you were going to go back into your mini shell. He thought, with a surge of panic, that you were going to agree to Aiden’s terms, and...

 

“ _ ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? _ ” Sans jumped, and so did Aiden. You, in your fury, were  _ terrifying. _ “THAT’S  _ ABUSE _ ! I can’t BELIEVE THIS! You ABSOLUTE SON OF A-”

 

Before you could actually curse, there was a loud -smack- sound that seemed to echo around the whole park. When Sans blinked, he found you sitting on the ground, one hand holding your cheek.

 

Aiden looked almost as shocked and horrified as you did when he saw his raised hand. Everyone stopped moving.

 

Sans wanted to  _ scream _ .

 

Aiden had hit you. Right across the face. So hard that you’d fallen backwards.

 

_ kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill _ his mind chanted, eyesockets emptying of light and the blush that’d been decorating his cheekbones flushing away instantly.

 

He would’ve stormed out of the trees and smashed Aiden’s fragile body into the ground, if it wasn’t for the single logical thought that managed to squeeze it’s way past the murderous tornado that was Sans’s mind.

 

_ if you come out of the trees, she’ll know you’ve been following her! and she’ll hate you if she saw you kill him! _

 

He froze, finding himself a step further forward than he remembered. He took a deep, steady breath, his phalanges curling into claws that scraped the bark of the tree viciously.

 

_ i can’t. not yet.  _

 

Deep breaths.

 

_ not  _ **_yet_ ** _. _

 

Sans knew, then and there, that he was going to kill Aiden. It was a single, precise, logical thought. Aiden was going to die, and it would be by Sans’s hand.

 

_ but i have to wait. just a little longer. _

 

_ right now, my priority is (y/n). _

 

While Sans had been reeling his fury back in again, Aiden had finally gotten enough sense to lower his hand, staring at you sat in the dewy green grass, still nursing your cheek.

 

“M-meet me back at the house.” He said, voice hoarse from all the screaming he’d been doing. He turned on his heel, and left.

 

You remained there, sat in the grass, eyes wide with shock, unblinking.

 

\---

 

Aiden  _ hit _ you.

 

It took you a while to come to, and when you did, you felt tears prickling the corners of your eyes.

 

...  _ Aiden hit you _ .

 

The hand that wasn’t nursing your injured area flew up to cover your mouth, and you let out a single, harrowing sob.

 

_ He... he... _

 

You didn’t wail, like you thought you would. You didn’t scream, you didn’t curl up in a ball and drown your sorrows in tears. You just... sat there. Unable to quite believe what had just happened, but the stinging pain in your cheek coming back as a stark reminder.

 

You felt so alone. Your legs were wet from the grass, your chest hurt, you were so cold... Aiden had just got up and  _ left _ you...

 

“why the fuck are you sitting in the grass?”

 

Your head shot up so fast at the familiar deep baritone voice behind you, that you almost gave yourself a neck ache.

 

“Sans!?” You said, in disbelief. Why was he here? H-how did he... “Why are you...?”

 

“i was walking home and i heard yelling.” He offered his hand, light from the sky slightly silhouetting him. “c’mon, you’re just going to get damp down there.”

 

The aching gap of loneliness that had previously occupied your chest was now filled with that familiar buzzing sensation, and the warmth of knowledge that Sans was here. Aiden had turned and left, but Sans was here. 

 

You took his hand and stood up, brushing yourself off. You completely forgot about the previous events, until...

 

Sans’s fingers gently took your chin and he turned your head to the side, observing the bruise on your cheek. W-was it  _ that _ bad? Your mind searched desperately for an excuse to have a large mark on your face. You could’ve fallen over? That would explain why you were on the ground. And it wouldn’t really be a lie.

 

Still, the casual intimacy of Sans’s touch made your heart start pounding in your chest. He was being so gentle and soft... it was... strange!

 

“... what’s this?” He said, the sharp tone of his voice not matching his gentle hold on your chin.

 

“A-a bruise.” You stammered.

 

He snorted, rolling his eyelights. “i  _ know _ that. i’m asking how it got there.”

 

“W-well...” How could you not lie, but not tell him what had happened at the same time!? “S-something... hit me in the face...?”

 

His grip tightened a tiny bit. Not enough for it to hurt, but enough for you to notice. You thought he was going to pry more, and you kept searching for an excuse...

 

He sighed. “you don’t _ have _ to tell me.” He paused, gently tracing one finger over the bruise, so lightly that you almost didn’t feel it. The only reason you  _ did _ feel it was because the skin was so sensitive there. “i worry about you, (y/n).” 

 

Oh shoot. You started blushing. H-he really cares that much...?

 

You snapped yourself out of your daydreamy thoughts, blinking a few times, then reaching up and removing Sans’s fingers from your chin.

 

“You don’t need to. Worry, I mean.” You looked away. “I can handle myself.”

 

He snorted. “clearly. that’s not what your bruise says.”

 

You flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, but he chuckled, smoothing down some hair that was sticking out of your head at a weird angle.

 

“like i said. you don’t  _ have _ to tell me what’s going on. but... i’d appreciate it if you did.” He looked far away, for a moment. “you can trust me, y’know? you’d be surprised what i can handle.”

 

You nodded. Since when was Sans able to make you blush this hard?

 

A weird look came over his face, like there was something he really wanted to do, and he leaned in a bit... Your heart started thundering again... He wasn’t going to... was he...? 

 

...But he leaned back away again, like he was realising that what he was about to do wasn’t right.

 

“... I-I should get going...” You stammered, remembering Aiden’s words. You had to meet him at home, or he’d start getting suspicious as to why you were taking so long.

 

Sans’s expression softened, and he nodded.

 

“remember, (y/n). i worry about you. you can tell me when you’re ready, but...” He grinned. “try to make it sooner rather than later, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://multimod.tumblr.com/ -Jennajen
> 
> https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/ -Llama_Goddess
> 
> Note from llama: Thanks rosefrikigirl for complimenting me and Jen on tumblr, you made our days!
> 
> Alternate ending to the chapter:
> 
> READER DECKS HIM LIKE A BOSS AND THE ScENE EXPLODES BEHIND HER AND BADASS MUSIC PLAYS AND SHE SWEEPS SANS OFF HIS FEET AND KISSES HIM AND RIDES ON A MOTORBIKE WITH HIM INTO THE SUNSET WEARING A PAIR OF COOL SUNGLASSES AAAAAAAAAAA


	13. Saving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One less problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains many graphic descriptions of violence and torture! If you do not want to see that, scroll down to endnotes for a summary of what happened. If you still want to read some of the story, and just not the torture, read until the words “Now, to business”. Still, I recommend reading the summary.

Sans’s SOUL was pounding in his skull.

 

He couldn’t believe himself.

 

He was _excited_.

 

He stared at the tiny apartment, so defenceless and small. At the windows that were empty of light and sound.

 

He knew that you and Aiden slept in separate rooms. He knew _everything_ about your apartment. The best escape routes, the best hiding places... He probably knew your home better than you did, after all of his... ‘observation’.

 

Right now, you were probably tucked up in bed, fast asleep. So small and soft... dreaming of things that cute girls dreamed of. Wearing those pretty pyjamas you always...

 

He shook himself out of his train of thought before he got buried too deep. Right now, he had a job to do. When you woke up in the morning, you wouldn’t be troubled by Aiden anymore.

 

No one would.

 

He slipped across the street in the darkness and teleported to your front door, accidentally activating the porch light. If either of you were still awake, you’d probably think it was a bird or something.

 

Head low and magic tickling his eyesocket in excitement, he ‘ported past your front door, crouching. All the house lights were off.

 

Eurgh. It smelt like... _Aiden_ . His scent was everywhere. You were there too, but buried underneath. If you were living with _Sans_ , he’d let your smell mark everywhere in the household, mixing with his own, like couple scents _should_.

 

Sans knew which room was Aiden’s. But first...

 

Silently, like a cat, he stalked along the hallway, finding your room. The door was open very slightly, and he used a tiny piece of magic to gently push it open.

 

_quietly..._

 

He could hear your long, deep breaths as you slept. Peaceful. Undisturbed. ...Happy.

 

Sans glided across the room and hovered over you, taking in your sleeping face. It made him so damn happy when _you_ were happy. His sockets lidded and he sighed, brushing some hair out of your face.

 

Just a little magic, to make sure you stayed asleep. He didn’t want you wandering into Aiden’s room while he was still... **_busy_ **.

 

A little mist of glowing blue travelled over your skin, like a thin shining cloud, and you breathed it in as you slept. It made you hum quietly, sinking deeper into unconsciousness.

 

Sans wanted to stay like that, his phalanges against your cheek. Maybe even kiss your forehead. But right now, he had a job to do. Your happiness depended on it.

 

He was doing this for _you_ , after all.

 

So, with one last sigh of contentment, he exited the room and closed the door carefully behind him, letting it click shut.

 

...

 

Now, to business.

 

Aiden’s door was completely shut, and Sans chuckled quietly to himself, noting how the shut door reflected how closed-minded and shut to new possibilities Aiden was. It was just a little thing, but it made Sans laugh anyway.

 

His grin was starting to become something a little more maniacal, but he didn’t care. He teleported into the room and turned around, dragging his fingers along the door’s surface, essentially increasing the gravity on the door so much that it would never open unless he said it could be opened.

 

Sans’s grin widened further, eyesockets extinguishing. He’d been planning this moment for days. His bag had everything he needed, he’d double, no, _triple_ checked before leaving.

 

He approached the form of the sleeping human. The disgusting, abusive, wretched human, who didn’t deserve the pure and sweet angel that was his girlfriend. Sans hadn’t even started yet, and he was already furious. Aiden hadn’t even _said_ anything, and Sans was already furious, bones rattling quietly.

 

Aiden didn’t deserve to _look_ at you. He didn’t deserve to _breathe the same air_ or _tread the same ground_.

 

Sans didn’t even bother to take in his surroundings, he just leant over the unconscious human, bending his fingers into claws and taking a hold on his hair.

 

Sans wanted to laugh. It was a strange, angry, sad, happy, excited laugh that bubbled and festered like the magic in his bones. He’d never been this angry and enthusiastic at the same time. It was... a little hysterical, maybe even disturbing.

 

Sans’s eyesocket flared blue.

 

Then he YANKED hard, pulling Aiden up by the hair, and before the man could even shout for help, he spun him around uncomfortably and _slammed_ his face into the headboard.

 

The was a sickening _cracking_ sound, and Sans wasn’t sure if it was the headboard or Aiden’s _nose_ that shattered on the contact.

 

Before he could scream, however, Sans spun him back around again and slapped a hand over Aiden’s mouth. The man’s eyes were wide and white in panic, blood spurting out of his broken no... well, it wasn’t really a _nose_ anymore.

 

“let’s make this very simple.” Sans growled, leaning over the white-faced, quivering human, who was struggling vainly under Sans’s hand. “if you manage to keep your filthy little mouth from screaming, i’ll make this a _whole lot less painful for you_. capiche?”

 

Aiden nodded frantically, blood still bubbling and spurting out of his nose like a broken water fountain.

 

Sans, of course, wasn’t stupid. He knew Aiden was going to scream the moment he removed his hand. Why would he stay silent when there was someone else in the house? What was in it for him?

 

Using SOUL magic to pin Aiden to the bed, Sans removed his hand, and revelled in the horrified expression that sank into Aiden’s dirty features when he opened his mouth and...

 

Nothing came out.

 

Only a sputtering, wheezing sound, like a broken car.

 

Aiden, completely immobilised and panic-stricken, tried in vain to scream, his whole face going red, veins popping out on his forehead. He started to thrash his limbs, tears streaming down his face.

 

“well, that sure is a shame.” Sans cooed, wiping his bloody hand on his jeans. “i warned you, pal. you just made everything so much worse for yourself.”

 

Sans glanced around the room casually as Aiden gasped and spluttered on the bed, trying to scream, trying to call you for help, trying to do _anything_! ...A desk with a gaming computer, some shelves with games on it, dirty clothes lying disregarded on the floor.

 

Ah! There. A nice desk chair. Something traditional in terms of torture.

 

“there we go.” He walked across the room and pulled the chair out from under the desk, turning it upside-down and ripping the wheels off. Couldn’t risk Aiden wheeling away while Sans was distracted. Sans started chuckling to himself at that mental image- a blooded, broken, screaming Aiden whizzing down the street on an office chair.

 

“this should work well, right?” Sans asked the increasingly frightened human, turning to survey him. “i mean, unless you want me to get something more traditional? like a nice metal chair?”

 

When Aiden didn’t reply, Sans rolled his eyes over-dramatically.

 

“tsk, i asked you a _question_ , pal. least you could do is nod.”

 

Then Sans chuckled some more, as if the thought of Aiden replying was something that caused him great amusement.

 

“aw well, guess’ll have to make do with this, then.”

 

It didn’t take much effort to get the shocked, petrified, ragdoll-like human into the chair, but Sans had to give him credit- he put up a good fight. Had Sans been just your average, run-of-the-mill psychopathic torturer, Aiden might’ve even had a small chance of overpowering him.

 

“dammit, hold still.” Sans grumbled, trying to tie Aiden’s thrashing arms together. “jesus christ, you’re just making this difficult for the both of us.”

 

Aiden responded with a muffled scream- Sans had ditched his magical muffler in favour of the more traditional and effective rope gag. He also preferred the way it cut into Aiden’s skin when he shook too much.

 

Sans made out a ‘Why!?’ through all the screaming, and he chuckled jovially to himself as he finished the knot in the rope, like they were two pals in a bar sharing a drink. He yanked the rope far too tight, probably slicing into the man’s skin.

 

“listen, pal, buddy...” Sans walked around Aiden slowly, coming in front of him and leaning on his knees so that he was down on the human’s eye level. “some of us, out there, don’t appreciate the way you’re going about treating your lovely girlfriend. y’see, some of us,” Sans placed a phalange on Aiden’s forehead and dragged the sharp end down slowly, slicing the skin, all the way down to the ridge between his eyebrows. Aiden thrashed and turned and screamed, but that only made Sans enjoy himself more. Sans then dragged his phalange all the way back up, digging it into the open wound, then healing it as he went so that there would be no blood. “some of us think that a pretty, forgiving, sweet girl like her doesn’t _deserve_ a disgusting creature like you hanging onto her.” Aiden was shaking, tears spilling out of his eyes.

 

Sans’s words became deeper, and he lost the fake sugarcoating of a friendly conversation that he’d been using.

 

“some of us think that you’re just a filthy stain on this world, and that she deserves so much better. some of us think that she’d be better off without you. that _everyone_ would be better off without you.” Sans grinned. “and some of us _know that it’s all true._ ”

 

Sans took a moment to take in Aiden’s tears, muffled screams, shaking limbs, bloodied face and wide, white eyes.

 

“now, here’s how this is gonna go. you an’ me, we’re going to have some fun.” Sans opened his bag and leaned it forward, showing Aiden it’s glinting mental contents. Pliers, scalpels, screws and drills, and some nice thin sharpened sticks that would look very nice under Aiden’s fingernails and toenails. “of course, it’s only going to be fun for me. but i can promise you this.”

 

Sans leant forward, his grin so wide he thought it would split his skull, eyesockets huge and dripping with magic and insanity. “you’re going to _beg_ for death. you’re going to get on your knees and lick my shoes as you _beg_ and _plead_ for death. an’ me, being the nice fellow that i am, might consider your request once i’m finished. but, buddy, friend, pal...”

 

His eyesockets went pitch black.

 

“if (y/n) ever hears you? if she knows for even a _second_ that you an’ i are having this friendly chat? well, heheh... ” His eyesocket lit up.

 

Sans, at that moment, buried all five of his phalanges into the soft flesh of Aiden’s stomach, grinning at his screams.

 

“i’ll cut out your tongue with a pair of rusty pliers so you can **never** beg for death. an me, being a decent, genuine guy, would _never_ kill someone without a good reason.” He twisted his hand, pulling and ripping at the flesh inside, then healing as he yanked his hand out, so that the only blood was on Sans’s bones. Aiden stared down at the area where the gaping wound should have been, white rimming his eyes.“you understanding me, pal? we clear? you’d _never die_ . i’d just have my fun, then heal you, and leave you in a hole to rot until i was bored again. and it would _never_ stop. i’d wait _years_ until i was done. an’ you? you’d just be a little toy i kept in my shed. we on the same page here?”

 

Aiden nodded, still sobbing and bleeding from his nose. Sans reached up and healed it, listening to the sickening crack it made when it righted itself, grin becoming emptily pleasant again.

 

“good man. knew you’d see reason. so...”

 

Sans reached into his bag, and slowly, almost theatrically, pulled out a scalpel.

 

“ **shall we get started?** ”

 

\---

 

“hey.” Sans growled, reaching up his bloody hand and bringing it down hard, smacking Aiden’s face. “i didn’t say you could faint. fuckin’ pussy.”

 

Aiden blinked blearily, eyes empty. Sans had to admit, the first hour or two had been very, _very_ fun. Ripping out Aiden’s teeth and jamming them back into the gum, forcing them to heal over the fresh wound? Putting pressure on the ends of Aiden’s fingers with a hammer, until they slowly flattened, spraying blood everywhere? Smashing his kneecaps? Breaking his arms? Ripping out his hair and scalp by the handful?

 

Yup. It’d been one hell of a night. But, much to Sans’s disappointment, Aiden had grown numb to the pain. At first he’d screamed and begged and bargained, but now...? He just took the punishment, not reacting in the slightest. Not even when Sans cut the soles of Aiden’s feet open, and that one was supposed to _really_ hurt.

 

Sans scowled to himself. He’d tried everything to get another reaction, but... it seemed that he’d broken Aiden. Finally. _Ugh_ , and he’d been having so much fun as well.

 

“i said, wake **_up_ ** !” Sans growled, grabbing Aiden by the hair and slamming him into the floor. “i’m starting to get a lil’ _bored_ , buddy.”

 

No reply. Not even a nod of acknowledgement or a stare of pure hatred and terror.

 

“well, if you’re gonna be like _that_.” Sans growled, standing over Aiden’s limp (but still breathing) body. He reached into his bag and pulled out a long piece of rope- the last item he was planning on using.

 

A flicker of something passed over Aiden’s face. Sans ignored it, grinning to himself.

 

“you know what?” Sans said, his voice slipping back into the pretence of friendliness. He took the rope and started tying a very _specific_ type of knot. “it’s been a real treat _getting to know you_ like this. not sure about you, but i _definitely_ enjoyed myself.”

 

Sans tugged the knot, hanging it limp in front of him as the first rays of morning seeped in from between the gaps in Aiden’s curtains. It was, very clearly, a noose.

 

“how’s about a nice _necklace_ , huh?” Sans gestured to his hangman’s noose. “a gift from me to you. for giving me such a _good time_ , and making sure (y/n) never found out about our meetup.”

 

Sans recognised the new, fresh fear in Aiden’s face. It seemed that, even after all that, the prospect of death was still terrifying.

 

Sans grinned, setting a shoe on Aiden’s stomach and grinding it down.

 

“don’t worry. you can keep it. it’s free.”

 

Sans leant over Aiden, staring deep into his bloodshot, terrified eyes.

  
“what’s the matter? i thought you liked **_hanging around_ **.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sans breaks into Reader’s house, sends her into a deep sleep and tortures Aiden through the night. Sans heals Aiden’s wounds, then hangs him in the morning to frame it as a suicide.
> 
> Oh, and Llama wrote the entire thing by the way. A glorious piece of work that she made when we were still in the early chapters of the story. She deserves all the compliments!  
> ~Jennajen


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cry. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD PEOPLE WE GOT FANART! COME CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE THIS IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME AND I LOVE THIS SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA My first fanart ever what the heck this is awesome I love this SO MUCH THANK YOU!!!!! I can’t believe I forgot to link it last chapter xD  
> Jennajen~
> 
> Llama: The amazing rosefrikigirl graced our fanfic with fanart. I forgot to link it last chapter due to a lack of sleep but here they are! Please give them your love.
> 
> http://rosefrikigirl.tumblr.com/post/164937342878/multimod-rosefrikigirl-hice-este-dibujo   
> -Sans attracting butterflies XD
> 
> http://rosefrikigirl.tumblr.com/post/165354801878/hice-este-dibujo-inspir%C3%A1ndome-del-capitulo-13-de   
> -Our favourite spooky boi got 99 problems but Aiden is no longer one

When you woke up, it was dead quiet. ... _ Too _ quiet. You felt like someone had muted the whole world around you.

 

You stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock. 6, huh? You really slept in! That was one of the best night sleeps you’d ever had. You didn’t wake up once! You felt refreshed and ready for action.

 

But... it was so  _ quiet. _ You slipped out of the covers and got changed, opening the curtains, all the while starting to worry more and more. Had something bad happened? Why was your skin crawling like that?

 

You shuddered. You needed to wake up Aiden, see if he felt as creeped out as you did. He might be a bit grumpy if you woke him up early, and he’d most likely say you were just being stupid and paranoid, but you really needed to be near someone else.

 

You shuddered as you opened your door. You... didn’t remember closing it last night. Did Aiden close it for you? ... Hah, unlikely.

 

... Your sock-covered feet sounded all too quiet as you walked down the hallway to Aiden’s room. Something was wrong. The air... it felt... cold? And it was  _ so silent _ . Like you were the only living being in the whole house.

 

“Aiden? Sweetie?” You asked, knocking on his door. “Are you alright?”

 

... Silence.

 

“Aiden?” You said his name again, this time a little less gently. He’d always been a heavy sleeper. You sighed, opening his door.

 

“Aiden, are you...”

 

... His body was hanging limp from a creaking noose fixed crudely to the ceiling by a badly placed nail. A folded note was lying on the floor beneath him, near a chair turned over on it’s side.

 

You stared.

 

...

 

...  _ You screamed. _

 

\---

 

You got him down straight away, yanking the rope off the badly fixed nail. You tried to shake him awake, you shouted in his face, you slapped his cold, white cheeks while screaming, but...

 

He was gone. His eyes were shut, almost peacefully... right by his body was the folded up note, and you opened it with shaking fingers.

 

_ I just couldn’t take it anymore. I’m sorry everyone, but I was so tired of feeling like I was a burden. I felt like the only way I could take the burden away was by taking myself away. _

 

_ My parents are assholes, but I hope they know that this wasn’t their fault. _

 

_ My friends were assholes, but I hope they know that this wasn’t their fault. _

 

_ (y/n), I’m so sorry for leaving you alone. I hope you, too, remember that this wasn’t your fault in any way. It was my fault for being too weak to push through this, and for taking my rage out on you whenever I felt down. _

 

_ I hope, someday, you can all forgive me. _

 

_ Give my belongings to my parents. _

 

_ -Aiden. _

 

You couldn’t take it anymore. When you finished reading it, you sobbed, loud and desperate, hugging his limp head to your chest and rocking back and forth.

 

You needed to call somebody. Anybody to help you. But who? You don’t have any-

 

Sans.

 

Quickly, you reached into your pocket and grabbed your phone.

 

“h- what, (y/n)? wh-what’s up?”

 

“Sa-ans… I - he…” You were trying so hard to hold it together, to tell him what happened, but… you were in the same room as your boyfriend’s  _ body _ . You were  _ holding your boyfriend’s body _ .

 

“(y/n)... calm down, tell me what happened. deep breaths.”

 

“ _ Aiden _ !” You wailed. 

 

“what? what did he do!?”

 

You couldn’t make any words, you just blubbered incoherently, wailing, still holding Aiden’s body, dropping the phone. No, no no no no no no no...  _ This isn’t happening! _

 

You heard the front door open, then the door to Aiden’s room, and suddenly strong warm arms were wrapping around you and pulling you away from the body.

 

“shh, shh...” Sans had one arm around your middle and another on your forehead to stop you from thrashing, holding you close against his body.

 

“No!” You screamed, fighting him. You couldn’t leave Aiden alone! He had panic attacks when he was alone...

 

“it’s alright.” His hand went from your forehead to over your eyes. You would’ve thought you could see through the gaps in the bone but combined with your streaming tears blurring your vision, it blocked your view of his body.

 

“Let go of me...” You sobbed.

 

“ _ never _ .” He whispered, holding you tighter, pressing his face against the curve of your neck and inhaling deeply. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting so... so...

 

“i’ll keep you safe.” He purred, and although the gravity of his words flew over your head, the sound his chest made when he did that purr thing made you relax a little. And now that you couldn’t actually  _ see _ the body, you could just pretend that it never happened. Pretend that Aiden was still alive, and waiting for you at home, and that you were just spending a few moments in the library with Sans...

 

Just a few moments...

 

Once your tears stopped flowing, you could see through the gaps in Sans’s hand.

 

“He’s dead!” You sobbed, starting to kick again. “He’s _ fucking dead _ !” 

 

Sans stiffened at the curse word- you  _ never _ swore. He removed his face from your neck and hand from over your eyes, and scooped you up bridal style, carrying your out of the room. You were still wailing and kicking but his body warmth made you sleepy and lightheaded.

 

Everything became a weird blur. A phone, Sans’s voice, sirens... police? The world slowly began to drift as the emotional trauma wore at you. Just a quick shut-eye, to power yourself back up again... and it was so warm in Sans’s arms anyway...

 

\---

 

You were taken in for questioning, but... they decided it was a suicide. The note had only his and your fingerprints, and you explained, puffy-eyed, that it was because you’d read the note after you found the body. They released you fairly quickly, but...

 

You hated talking about it. You hated people giving you sad eyes and giving their condolences. It made you angry. You didn’t want to keep remembering it, keep remembering finding his body hanging there, stone cold and lifeless...

 

And you were so angry at yourself for  _ not doing more for him _ . He said in his note that it wasn’t your fault, sure, but what if you’d been there more? What if, instead of just taking his anger and floating around the house like a ghost, you’d  _ talked _ to him!?

 

“it wasn’t your fault.” Sans said, sitting next to you on the park bench, curling his phalanges over your fingers and gently brushing his thumb over the skin of your palm. “there was no way for you to know.”

 

“His parents are taking the house.” You said, choking back tears again. “I’ve got no money. There’s nowhere I can live.” Your voice started trembling, and you turned to Sans, squeezing his hand. “Sans, I don’t want to be homeless!”

 

You were certain that it was your tears distorting your vision, because a flicker of a smile caught the corner of Sans’s mouth. But it was gone again in an instant. It must’ve been the tears.

 

“c’mere.” He held out his arms and you fell into them, crying more. “you can move in with me and paps.”

 

“W-what!?” You spluttered, looking up at him. This time, he definitely had a smile. But it was soft, like a parent comforting a child. “I... I can’t do that!”   
  


“why not?” He asked, rubbing a hand up and down your back. “we’ve got a spare room. pap will think you’re great, and he’s sure to be better emotional support than i am.”

 

“I don’t want to be a burden.” You said, voice small, and Sans’s brow bones raised, in what looked like aghast curiosity.

 

“your boyfriend just died, you lost your house and most of your belongings, you’re emotionally traumatised, and you’re worried about  _ being a burden _ ?”

 

Yeah, okay, now that Sans said it aloud, you felt kinda silly saying something like that. You rested your head against his chest and sighed, eyes feeling sore from all the crying you’d been doing.

 

You were so lucky Sans was here. You didn’t know what you’d do without him.

 

\---

 

Sans felt like leaping in the air every second of the day. He wanted to pump his fists and throw parties and celebrate, and even get out of bed early.

 

It’d worked out  _ so well _ . He was completely satisfied. Of course, he hated the part where you’d screamed and cried and fought against him... it’d made a deep feeling of  _ possessiveness _ build in his system. You shouldn’t be  _ fighting him _ ... you were  _ his _ now that Aiden was out of the picture...  _ sshhh _ ...   _ s t o p   s t r u g g l i n g . . .  _

 

His face had been against your neck before he could stop himself, dark desires pooling in his mind. You were  _ safe _ now... He could protect you... he’d  _ never _ let you go...

 

Then he’d realised the situation, seen the body on the floor, and figured that now probably wasn’t the  _ best _ time to be thinking like that.

 

And after that? You’d been so relaxed and compliant. He’d carried you practically  _ everywhere _ for the day, and you’d slipped in and out of consciousness, occasionally crying out in your sleep. He’d waited a short while before calling the police to give you a little room to breathe in between traumatic events. Some water, a little bit of affection, and you should be ready to go.

 

Sans was such a natural liar that when the police arrived, they fell for everything. He told them exactly what had happened- you were a friend (he wished it was something more, but he didn’t mention that) from school, you’d called him in a state of absolute panic, and he’d come over to find your boyfriend dead from what appeared to be suicide. They didn’t trust him (a monster) at first, but an older policewoman convinced them to take him seriously.

 

You woke up after that, still shaken, and they questioned you about everything. He held your hand the whole time, and you answered with a breaking voice, occasionally bursting into tears whenever they asked something a little too close to home (that sent a glare their way from Sans).

 

Sans had noticed, over time, that you were actually really beautiful when you cried. Like some kind of ethereal goddess, or a woman in a painting. He still hated it, since it made his chest contract and SOUL twist unpleasantly, but still...

 

And, now that Aiden was  _ gone _ (the thought still made him shiver with glee), you hugged him  _ so much _ . He made an extra special effort to always be nearby, and whenever you reached out for someone to cry on, he was there in a flash, arms open and grin easy.

 

He  _ loved it _ . It had all gone to plan.

 

He gently gave the offer to live at his house when you started crying about where you were going to live now that Aiden’s parents had your home.

 

“I don’t want to be a burden.” You’d said, so small, voice so guilty...

 

“your boyfriend just died, you lost your house and most of your belongings, you’re emotionally traumatised, and you’re worried about  _ being a burden _ ?”

 

You made a little noise that sounded like resignation, resting your head against his chest. Fuck... no matter how many times you did that, it always made him feel so warm inside...

 

“but seriously. offer’s on the table. the last thing i want is to see you on the streets.” And even if you refused his request, you were going to stay with him. Unfortunately, this was a matter you didn’t really have a say in. Like  _ hell _ was he going to leave you in danger.

 

“It’s... really no trouble?” You asked, meekly.

 

“quite the opposite.” He grinned, curling some of your hair around a phalange gently. “think of it, like... a sleepover, i guess.” He paused, then added “for as long as you want.”

 

You started crying again, this time with relief, wrapping your arms around his middle and weeping into his hoodie. He liked the smell of your tears, weirdly enough.

 

“Tha-ank yo-u...” You sobbed, and his grin almost split his skull. He was  _ so _ glad you couldn’t see his face in the position you were in, because if you did, you’d run away screaming in terror.

 

Trying to stop his growls of satisfaction, he stroked his phalanges through your hair, reveling in the softness.  _ God _ , you were so soft...

 

You were  _ his _ now.

  
And  _ nothing would ever take you away from him _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Tumblrs;
> 
> https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/  
> ~Llama_Goddess
> 
> http://multimod.tumblr.com/  
> ~Jennajen


	15. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Papyrus likes tongue twisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it feels like forever ago when we wrote this chapter.  
> ~Jennajen

At first, everything was dark.

 

You suspected that it was a dream. There was no way you’d feel this...  _ odd _ in real life. Like weights were pressing down on your mind, and something in your chest was buzzing in what felt like a mixture of fear and joyful anticipation. Which, honestly? Was  _ not _ a good combo.

 

You hadn’t been much of a lucid dreamer, so the realness and your own sense of self-awareness was an instant red flag. Why was everything so...  _ out of place _ ?

 

Then, an image began to take form. A world around you. A strange mishmash of places you’d seen and places you’d been, a house with rooms belonging to different houses, dark alleys in the middle of a summer park, roof and no roof simultaneously, everything swimming around you.

 

You stood up, legs wobbly. Wait, when had you been sitting? And... were you standing? You couldn’t tell. What...

 

_ A chuckle _ .

 

From behind you. You spun around, but in classic dream fashion, there was nothing there, and the chuckle repeated itself, this time behind you  _ again _ .

 

Your legs were glued to the carpet. You glanced around in terror, the knowledge that this was only a dream beginning to slip away from your panicked subconscious. Where were you? Why were you stuck!?

 

The chuckle grew into a sickeningly familiar all-out laugh. So familiar, yet so distant. You knew, you knew who it was... you  _ knew _ !

 

The scene shivered, and a body dropped from the ceiling, before stopping short, hanging suspended from a rope. The face was distorted but clear, the body mangled but alive, everything about it just so terribly, horribly  _ wrong _ .

 

_ Aiden. _

 

You screamed, but no sound came out. Only a hoarse whisper. You could see people passing the windows of the house and you screamed and waved, but... no one noticed you.

 

Except one person.

 

Arms wrapped around you from behind, one securing your stomach and the other slipping over your eyes, plunging you into darkness. The chuckle that had sounded earlier happened again, this time so close that whoever was doing it had their breath blasting all over your face and neck.

 

“you’re so beautiful when you cry...” He whispered, tantalisingly close. You struggled, but his grip became more fierce.

 

“ah ah ah~...” He cooed, something hard, like a solid pair of lips, pressing against your freezing cheek. “you’re so cold, baby... do you want me to warm you up...?”

 

You screamed again, only a whisper of sound escaping you. You knew who this was, but your mind was scrambling for a name in your heavy, dream-like state.

 

“you don’t have to fight me, you know.” He whispered, resting his head on your shoulder. The hand that was over your eyes drifted down to join the one wrapped around your stomach, but for some reason, everything stayed pitch black. “i love you... i just want to keep you safe...” You could feel his ribcage against your back, and the growl that began to grow inside it. “... aiden was so cruel to you... can you really blame me for getting rid of him? you’re  _ mine _ .  _ nobody _ hurts what’s  **_mine_ ** **.** ” The last part came out in a low, possessive purr. One of his boney hands tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, gently, almost lovingly.

 

“don’t worry.” He purred again, like a huge cat. “i’ll make you  _ so happy _ . you’ll never even think of that bastard again. all you’ll ever think about is    **_m e   a n d   y o u_ ** ...”

 

_ Oh my God _ . You thought, suddenly, as he pressed another loving kiss to the side of your face.  _ I know who this is! I know, he’s S- _

 

You woke up with such a start that you flew forewards, soaked with sweat.

 

_ WHERE AM I!? _

 

This was  _ not _ your room! And you didn’t remember getting into Aiden’s bed, why were you...

 

Oh...

 

Oh  _ no. _ ..

 

The weight of everything, of Aiden’s death and your gnawing loneliness and guilt, it all crashed down on you in the darkness of the spare bedroom in the skeleton brother’s house.

 

You let out a tiny sob, bringing your knees up to your chest and hugging them tight. You could only remember bits and pieces of your dream. Trying to scream, Aiden’s body, and a figure possessively ( _ protectively? _ ) whispering promises of a future to come.

 

You coughed in your sob, and you heard a crash in the hallway outside the room, and the sound of rushing feet. It startled you and you brought the duvet over yourself in a desperate attempt at providing yourself some protection.

 

The door opened, and you saw the gentle white glow of Sans’s eyelights, his worried expression, the sheer  _ care for you  _ in his eyes... You let out a small sob, this time in relief.

 

Sans cautiously walked closer until he was at the end of your bed, and you held your arms out as you attempted (and failed) to get control of your emotions, sniffling like a child.

 

He seemed surprised by your actions, if the blue blush was anything to go by, but he was quick to sweep you up in his arms and lay beside you, pulling the blanket over the both of you. He curled himself around you protectively (like something you couldn’t quite remember in your dream) and you felt a light blush grow on your face, but you decided to ignore it in favour of snuggling your head under his chin. He was still wearing his hoodie- ew, did he sleep in it?

 

Your body started to relax in his warm hug, limbs shaking less.

 

“Hey, Sans?”

 

“mm.”

 

“... What time is it?”

 

“time for sleep.” He tightened his hold on you, then loosened again, rubbing his hand up and down your back as if he was afraid he’d hurt you by gripping too tight.“... if you can?”

 

You cuddled further to his chest and mumbled, voice muffled, “I can try… I don’t even remember… much…”

 

“heh. night.”

 

\---

 

You woke up to the sound of something clattering downstairs. You tried (and failed) to get out of the really fluffy and comfortable bed, that somehow had a vice grip strong enough to not even budge an inch with all your struggling.

 

You managed to get into a position (Sans now spooning you) where you could almost see the clock on the bedside table. Ugh, you  _ only just _ couldn’t see the time... You leant up and forward to catch a glimpse of the first number, only to feel Sans pull your back to his chest when you did.

 

What? It was like, nine in the morning. That was really late. Why was Sans… oh.

 

If you remembered correctly, he didn’t usually wake up until around noon, maybe even later. Crap. Meaning, with how strong Sans’ grip was, you wouldn’t be getting up until he got up...

 

And you were super hungry right now.

 

… Did he just...  _ nuzzle _ the back of your neck?!

 

Your face flushed, and you swallowed. Yeah, he  _ definitely _ nuzzled the back of your neck.

 

Maybe you could just… stay there? It didn’t feel  _ bad _ , pressed up against Sans, his face against your neck. You felt… safe. Protected? It’s been a

while since you felt this way.

 

_ What am I thinking?! _

 

Your blush grew stronger. You  _ really _ needed to get out of his hold now. But, whenever you moved, he just pulled you closer...

 

-Knock knock-

 

_ Yes! _

 

“HUMAN (Y/N)?” Papyrus’s voice seemed a little quieter than usual. “ARE YOU AWAKE?”

 

“Papyrus!” You whisper yelled, watching as he opened the door slowly, “Help!”

 

In a flash, you were picked up like a child by huge red gloves and placed next to the bed. You looked up to see a quietly whining Sans squishing one of your pillows to his chest in your place.

 

Why did that look so cute?

 

Your stomach growled for attention, and you tore your eyes away from Sans’s cute shenanigans.

 

“Thanks. I’ll, uh… I’ll be downstairs. I need to get changed, too.”

 

You actually changed in the bathroom, not quite feeling confident enough to strip down with Papyrus and Sans in the room, whether or not one was a cinnamon roll and the other was sleeping.

“WHAT WAS THAT NOISE, HUMAN?” Papyrus asked, once the two of you were safely downstairs, you no longer having to worry about looking dirty in your pyjamas.

 

“Uh. What, my stomach?”

 

“YES! THAT!” 

 

“My, uh. It does that. When I’m hungry.”

 

“ARE YOU HUNGRY, (Y/N)?” His face seemed to light up.

 

You nodded sheepishly.

 

He whooped. He literally  _ whooped _ , fist pumped in the air and everything. He then raced off to the kitchen yelling, “ONE SECOND!”

 

“Okay… then…” you moved to sit on the dark green couch, the cushions soft and plump.

 

Like before, you looked up at the hallway upstairs with no railings, only to see four doors instead of three.

 

Now, you knew the new doorway at the end of the hallway was the one you were now staying in, but... You just questioned where it was when you first visited here. You had no recollection whatsoever of a fourth doorway, let alone a guest bedroom...

 

“Papyrus?” You asked, raising your voice a little, cringing when it sounded cracked and tired.

 

“YES HUMAN!?” Papyrus yelled, a little too loudly, from the kitchen, over the clanging of pots and pans.

 

“... Was there a spare bedroom there before?” You questioned, tilting your head to one side. Did you just miss it earlier?

Papyrus stopped what he was doing and made his way over to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “SANS MOVED IT IN.”

 

You opened your mouth to say something along the lines of “ _ What _ !?”, but Papyrus nyeh’d, shrugging.

 

“IT’S BEST NOT TO QUESTION THE STUFF SANS DOES.” He smiled sheepishly. “IT JUST MAKES YOU... ALL CONFUSED IN THE BRAIN.” His smile turned into something a little more genuine. “DON’T WORRY, IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN’T GET IT, IT’S UNDERSTANDABLE THAT YOU WOULDN’T EITHER!”

 

“Okay…?” You couldn’t help but chuckle. Had it been anyone else, you would’ve felt offended that they’d essentially said you were dim, but it was Papyrus. He obviously didn’t mean any offense by it. “... Yeah. Yeah, I suppose if the Great Papyrus doesn’t get it, no one can.”

 

“EXACTLY!” He looked so pleased, but he quickly looked a little panicked. “OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE...” He quickly caught himself before he revealed it. “... _ THING _ I WAS COOKING! NYEH! I MUST GET BACK TO IT!” He ran at an impressive speed to the kitchen, and the door slammed shut, the clanging starting again almost instantly.

 

You slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle your giggles.

 

Eventually, you started to wonder what he was cooking. Oh no, it wasn’t spaghetti, was it? You blanched at the thought. Suddenly, you started questioning whether or not living with the skelebros would be such a good idea after all. Did you have to eat Papyrus’s terrible spaghetti every day? You didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t good... and... you probably never  _ would _ .

 

“HUMAN! I HAVE COMPLETED THE DISH!” Papyrus yelled, kicking the kitchen door down. “BUT FIRST, YOU MUST COVER YOUR EYES!”

 

“What? Why?” You asked as you got up. Still, you covered your eyes.

 

“SO YOU DON'T SEE WHAT IT IS I HAVE MADE YOU, DUH!” Strong hands gripped your shoulders from behind and steered you in the direction of the table. He sat you down on a chair that just randomly appeared at the table., and picked up your hands, placing them over your closed eyes.

 

“GET READY HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED THIS JUST FOR YOU!”

 

You did  _ indeed _ prepare yourself. You prepared yourself for having to swallow gross spaghetti while keeping a straight face. But...

 

What  _ was _ that heavenly aroma? It smelt like... cinnamon... and perfectly cooked pastries... like a friendly pastry shop on a sunny day!

 

“YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!”

 

You opened them and  _ gasped. _

 

Perfectly cooked cinnamon rolls! Well, then again, the spaghetti had looked perfect beforehand too. But these... they were culinary masterpieces! Perfect delicate pastry, covered in just the right amount of icing sugar to be sweet and yet, not too sweet! Golden brown and shining in the light coming from the window!   
  


You reached for one and carefully, not looking at Papyrus in case you grimaced, took a bite.

 

...

 

_ Incredible! _

 

It was just as amazing as it looked, if not better! You were right about the icing, it was the exact perfect amount, and there were raisins inside the roll that bursted with flavour, and the cinnamon left a delectable taste in the back of your mouth and a feeling of warmth in your stomach!

 

“Papyrus, these are  _ incredible _ !” You said, mouth full as you crammed more cinnamon roll in. “I’ve never tasted anything so  _ amazing! _ Did... did you actually  _ make _ these!? Are you sure you didn’t buy them from a professional!? You should be a world-class chef or something...” You hadn’t realised you were rambling until you looked up and saw that Papyrus was near to tears.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus wiped away a tear. “I’M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT THAT MUCH, (Y/N)!”

 

“It’s the best food I’ve ever had!” You grinned, then pursed your lips. “Can I, uh... can I have more than one?”

 

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus looked like you’d asked him if he wanted a puppy, eyes practically sparkling. “I MADE IT FOR YOU, ANYWAY!”

 

You were about to finish your second treat when you heard the shuffle of footsteps and pull of a chair next to yours. The chair wasn’t there before. Oh well. You were starting to see what Papyrus meant about not questioning.

 

Sans looked at Papyrus’s expression as he went back into the kitchen, and raised his brow bones.

 

“i’ve… wow. i don’t think i’ve seen him this happy in years.” Sans whistled lowly, something you had no idea how he was able to do.

 

“Theef are amaven!” You swallowed and repeated yourself. “These are amazing!” You lowered your voice slightly. “Uh, why is he so good at making these, but...”

 

“not so amazing at making spaghetti?” Sans finished your sentence for you, and you nodded. “because undyne taught him how to make spaghetti. he made the rest himself, with his own recipies.”

 

“Oh… ” You blinked. “Wait, these are  _ his own recipie _ !?”

 

“yup. he’s so cool, right?”

 

You couldn’t even... Papyrus  _ made these from scratch _ !?!? Your jaw dropped. 

 

Wait a second… “Who’s Undyne?”

 

“UNDYNE IS THE COOLEST PERSON EVER! WELL, EXCEPT ME, OF COURSE!” You jumped in your seat, but Sans had a ‘yup, same as always’ expression on his face. Papyrus had kicked the door down  _ again _ (that poor door), grinning crazily.

 

“SHE’S THE EX-CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! THEY DON’T HAVE A ROYAL GUARD ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY DON’T NEED ONE NOW THAT WE’RE ON THE SURFACE BUT SHE’S AWESOME AND USES EXTREME BURNING FLAMES FOR COOKING EVERYTHING AND LIKE SHE SAID, “IF I HAVE TO COOK IT AT 200 ° C DEGREES FOR HALF AN HOUR, THAT MEANS I CAN COOK IT AT 200000 ° FOR  _ ONE SECOND _ ” AND SHE’S THE FASTEST SWIMMER EVER AND EVERYONE LOOKS UP TO HER AND SHE’SJUSTSOCOOLICAN’TEVENBEGINTODESCIRBESHE’SLIKEMYBESTFRIENDAND...”

 

Slowly, at Papyrus’ explanation, your face became one of excitement and awe. “She sounds so  _ awesome _ !”

 

Sans looked away, rolling his eyelights. “yeah.  _ awesome _ .  _ especially _ when she burns her kitchen down every time she does cooking lessons with paps.”

 

You snorted. “She did what?!” Though you were still grinning like a fool.

 

“NOW SANS, THAT’S SIMPLY NOT TRUE! SHE DIDN’T BURN DOWN THE  _ KITCHEN _ , SHE BURNT DOWN HER  _ ENTIRE HOUSE _ !”

 

That made you burst into laughter for the first time in what felt like years. The smell of cinnamon, your full stomach, and the company of two hilarious (and one of them  _ very _ cuddly) skeletons made you feel so much better than you ever did with-

 

You stopped yourself before you thought of his name. 

 

Aaaaand now you were feeling depressed again.

 

But, before you could do anything about it (what could you even do?), you felt a somewhat hard hand place itself on your back.

 

The hand moved from your back to your opposite shoulder when you sniffled, then the owner of the hand, Sans, pulled you into his side just as you started crying silently.

 

“WHAT! OH NO! SANS, I BROKE THE HUMAN BY TELLING THEM STORIES OF... THE AMAZING FISH WOMAN!”

 

_ Amazing fish woman? What kind of title is that? _

 

The corners of your mouth twitched, but you cuddled further into Sans’ side and hid it.

 

“heh. yeah, bro.” Drat, Sans had seen your smile! “better tell ‘er more about the flippen’ amazin’ floppin’ fish woman to fix ‘er.”

 

You couldn’t help it. You smile widened, shoulders now shaking with silent laughter. “Why…”

 

“personally i prefer flippen’ floppin’ fish female to wippin’ woppin’ washy woman but y’know, whatever boats your float.”

 

You were chuckling now, and you heard Papyrus take a little breath in.

 

“DOES THE HUMAN LIKE TONGUE-TWISTERS!?” He sounded  _ so _ excited.

 

“it’s your time to shine, paps.”

 

“YES! IT  _ IS _ MY TIME TO SHINE! ... I SAW SUSIE SITTING IN A SHOE SHINE SHOP.

WHERE SHE SITS SHE SHINES, AND WHERE SHE SHINES SHE SITS . ”

 

You put your hands to your face and took a deep breath in, letting out a small “What.”

 

Papyrus grinned, and for a moment, you could see the similarity between the two brothers.

 

“frankly this is fascinating.” Sans’s eyesockets were shut. You started mouthing the words that Papyrus had said, trying to figure out how on  _ Earth _ he said those altogether so fast and smoothly!

 

“tell us your favourite tongue-twister, bro.” Sans winked at you, and you looked at Papyrus expec

 

“OH! I LIKE THE CLASSIC.” Papyrus cleared his throat (how?). “PETER PIPER PICKED A PECK OF PICKLED PEPPERS. A PECK OF PICKLED PEPPERS PETER PIPER PICKED. IF PETER PIPER PICKED A PECK OF PICKLED PEPPERS, WHERE'S THE PECK OF PICKLED PEPPERS PETER PIPER PICKED?”

 

You gave a round of applause. He didn’t miss once! It was so fluent and incredible!

 

“i’m not a pheasant plucker, i’m a pheasant plucker’s son.” You turned to Sans and saw him grinning lazily at you from under lidded sockets. “and i won’t go plucking pheasants ‘till the pheasant plucker comes.”

 

You realised the joke behind it when you tried to repeat it under your breath, and flushed crossly when you noticed that he’d almost tricked you into swearing.

 

“WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUMAN (Y/N)?” Papyrus asked. “WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE?”

 

“Uh, my favourite?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Well…” You thought for a moment, staring at your hands in your lap, then smiled to yourself. You had to take it slower than Papyrus to avoid messing it up. “She... she sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells.” Well, you messed up, like, once, but it was hardly noticeable.

 

“BRAVO, HUMAN!” Papyrus and Sans started clapping. Sans more lazily, but still.

 

“Thank you…” You blushed, pulling yourself out of Sans’ hold. You heard a small growl, but it was probably imaginary.

 

“(Y/N)!” You jumped slightly, not used to the yelling of your name not being...  _ bad _ .

 

“Y- yeah?”

 

“COME WITH ME TO THE KITCHEN! I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU… PRIVATELY!”

 

“Al… right…” You stood up from your seat, kinda nervously, before making your way to the kitchen. You didn’t see Sans’s face as you left.

 

The kitchen door shut behind you and you started to feel a little sick. It might’ve been because of the sheer volume of cinnamon rolls that you ate, but... still.

 

“MY BROTHER IS…” Papyrus started, facing away from you, with his hand on his chin. “... HE’S GETTING UP OUT OF BED EARLY.... AND DOING THINGS WITH THE HUMAN...?? SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG HERE...!" It seemed as if Papyrus was talking to himself.

 

“Uh...? Pap, what are you-” You began, but Papyrus spun around to face you.

 

"HUMAN! WHATEVER YOU DID, SANS IS NO LONGER A LAZY BONES! THANK YOU!" Then he pulled you into a terrifyingly strong hug, lifting you a few feet off the ground. You made a noise of surprise, but... it was actually quite a nice hug? If you ignored the fact that your spine was probably breaking. What was with these guys and strength? Were skeletons _ all  _ strong?

 

You had a feeling the weirdness in your life has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We. Have. Tumblrs.  
> Come bother us!  
> https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/  
> http://multimod.tumblr.com/  
> ~Jennajen


	16. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a new friend... except she's not your friend.

Life was...

Like rain.

Sometimes, you can stand outside in it. You can embrace it, you can laugh. Sometimes it’s light and pleasant, a welcome break from the searing sunshine.

Sometimes, it becomes a torrent in the blink of an eye. The howling wind ripping through the trees, water coming down in freezing sheets, and all you can do is hide under whatever shelter you can find. Sometimes, you will have no shelter. You just have to clutch yourself into a tight ball as screaming winds whip your hair around, cold tingling over your arms and legs and face.

If you’re lucky, people shelter with you, or shelter you themselves, keep you warm and safe until it passes. Like Sans.

And, sometimes... it’s just heavy black clouds that press on you from all sides. The daunting feeling, the knowledge that sooner or later, the mounting pressure will crack. And maybe it never will? But you can’t help it. You’re scared.

Different people have different clouds. Some have great, billowing black mountains, blocking out the sky, covering the land. Some have little puffy white ones that come and go.

You stared around the classroom, not really paying attention to the teacher. People were either pointedly looking away from you or giving you sympathetic smiles.

You wondered what their clouds looked like.

School was rough, but... a welcome distraction. Sans and Papyrus were good at keeping your mind off recent events, yes... except, they couldn’t do it forever. Sometimes, rain would drip through the shelter they’d so carefully provided.

School wasn’t a shelter in the storm. It was like... Hm. Perhaps, ignoring the storm altogether. Dunking yourself underwater. The storm is still going on and you’re still just as wet as you would be, but everything is muffled for a few sweet moments. You can shut your eyes and pretend it’s a warm summer’s day.

More often than not, you went too far underwater. You stayed for too long. You’d forget the storm was going on altogether and expect Aiden’s angry phone calls, or for him to be waiting outside the classroom for you, tapping his foot and scowling like the jerk he was.

Then you’d snap back into reality. Your head would break the surface, and everything around you would be utter turmoil.

Those times, it would hurt so bad that you’d break down in silent tears in the middle of class.

Sleep was something you almost feared. You knew that the moment you closed your eyes, you’d see his body suspended by a crudely fixed rope on a nail, you’d see his glassy expression, you’d hear the ‘slump’ of his corpse hitting the floor. The storm would rip off the roof of your shelter and leave you alone, crying in your room, convulsing, strangled by your own sheets.

Then Sans would appear.

Out of thin air, usually, but you didn’t know if that was your panicked mind or some power he had. Probably the latter. These skeletons were weird and magical.

He’d wrap his big warm arms around you and hold you close, and rebuild the shelter himself. The rain would become a distant whooshing, like far-off winds, and he’d rock you gently until sleep took you again, this time devoid of images of Aiden, and instead of days in class with rubbers flying across the room and turning into butterflies that would land on the walls and floor around you.

When you thought about it too hard, you got embarrassed. Really embarrassed. Like, did friends sleep next to each other? When they had nightmares? Did friends make your chest do a weird fluttery thing when they spoke?

You caught Sans’s eye from across the room. He’d been watching. He did that a lot. He’d sit at his desk, and instead of paying attention to the teacher, he’d rest his gaze on you. There were one or two situations where you’d broken down in silent tears, and without a word, he’d gotten up from his desk and carried you to reception, where he’d signed the two of you out and taken you home.

“Y-you can’t just take me out of class!” You’d said, whacking his chest with the flat of your hand as he’d carried you away. “I can’t miss the lessons now that we’ve got those big exams coming up!”

“yeah... no.” He’d shrugged annoyingly, still carrying you. “i think your emotional wellbeing is more important than a number on a piece of paper that has no impact whatsoever on the rest of your life.”

“It does have an impact!”

“uh-huh, and how many employers have asked their interviewees what score they got on their grade 3 spelling test?”

“It’s not a grade 3 spelling test...”

“it’s probably less important, to be honest.”

Back in the present, you gave him a small smile from your desk, and he relaxed a little, smiling back. You were aware of other eyes on you, of course. People who felt like they could ‘sympathise’ with what you were going through. People who, until now, couldn’t have given less of a dang about what Aiden said or what you did. And now? Now that you were part of a big scandal? Suddenly, mysteriously, everyone wanted to be the one person who could cheer you up.

And there was a rumour going around, too. That Aiden had been murdered. That someone was fed up with the way he acted, and had framed it as a suicide, forging the note. You heard the rumour second-hand and instantly burst into tears at how stupid everyone was being about it. This wasn’t some story they could twist! You were in the house the whole time! No one would’ve gotten in without you hearing. There were no fingerprints on the note except yours and Aiden’s. No windows had been opened, no sign of struggle or break-in.

You’d screamed this all at a guy who’d had the misfortune of whispering the rumour while you were in earshot. People had watched in horrified silence as you choked back sobs and you yelled how no one actually cared about what had happened, they just cared about how they could change the story into some drama to whip up a fuss.

Sans had, regrettably, stepped in before you screamed yourself hoarse, gently taking your shoulders and walking you to a safe distance, away from people.

“They don’t know!” You wailed, and he rubbed a hand up and down your back. “They weren’t even there! They can’t pretend they know what happened!”

You sighed in the present, resting your chin on your hand and tapping your pencil against your book, waiting for the end of the day. Sometimes, being underwater just wasn’t pleasant. You wanted to go back home, to Papyrus’s great big beaming smile, to Sans’s relaxed (and less guard-dog like than it was at school) presence, to tongue twisters and delicious home cooked meals.

There we go! The bell. Such a horrible sound, but with such a good feeling behind it. Like hearing the bell of freedom.

Which it was, in a sense.

Sans was at your desk before you could turn to look at where he’d been sitting.

“you ok? you looked like you had an existential crisis back there.”

You shrugged. “As okay as somebody who’s just lost their boyfriend could be.”

Before Aiden’s death, every time you said the word ‘boyfriend’, Sans’s lip had curled a tiny bit at the corner. Sometimes not very much, sometimes a lot.

But nowadays, he never did.

You sighed, stood up, and packed all your things away. Sans waited with you, like a shadow, and stared at people as they tried to take a look at the ‘victim’, like you were a caged zoo animal or something.

Actually, shadow wasn’t a very good term for him. More like... the loyalty of a guard dog, crossed with the atmosphere of a bodyguard.

It was actually a little reassuring, in a way. Always having him nearby. Always knowing that there was someone close who knew what you were going through.

“Can we stop by the shop or something on our way back?” You asked, putting your bag over your shoulder. “I’m really hungry.”

“chocolate is bad for your teeth.” He said, reading your mind, and you rolled your eyes, chuckling.

“Yeah yeah. You’ll probably buy it anyway if I ask.”

He pursed his weird malleable lips, then grinned.

“well, can’t say i won’t.”

You headed to the door that had swung shut behind the last student and opened it, turning the corner to-

Bump straight into someone.

You bounced back, rubbing your forehead. Shoot, they were tall! Was it Papyrus? They were the same height! You looked up and blinked multiple times.

Not Papyrus.

“SANS!” She yelled past you, as if you weren’t there, blue lips parting to reveal long shark-like fangs. The first things that struck you were that she had gills on her neck, no nose, and an eyepatch with a thin scar poking out the top and bottom, just about uncovered. The remaining eye had a black slitted pupil in a bright yellow sclera. Her skin was blue scales that flexed and moved like real skin, ears large webbed fins, hair bright blood red and tied back in a long, long ponytail.

She was beautiful.

“hey undyne.” Sans darted to the side faster than you could see as Undyne (the same ‘Undyne’ that Papyrus talked so reverently about?) shoved past you, reaching out her viciously long-nailed fingers to grab at him.

“URGH! Why do you KEEP MAKING ME WALK PAPYRUS HOME!? He’s an ADULT, SANS!!! He can WALK HIMSELF!”

You clutched the straps of your bag, greatly intimidated. You leant back against the wall in an attempt to hide yourself, watching as she swiped and chased after Sans, trying to grab him with an angry expression. You tried not to laugh as Sans winked at you, expression one of someone who didn’t give a dang, weaving and dodging with his hands still in his pockets, sometimes with completely closed eyesockets.

Wow, he was good at dodging!

Undyne made one last attempt before whacking her fist against the wall in anger, something cracking, making you jump and let out a little squeak.

That caught her attention. Oops.

She spun around quickly, seeing you backed up against the wall, and her lips curled in what looked like disgust.

“What’re you looking at, human!?” She hissed, approaching you, and you backed up more out of reflex.

“I-I, uh, I...” Your words were catching. “Sans... H-he-”

“What ABOUT Sans?! What do you WANT WITH HIM?!” She was getting angry. You couldn’t speak. You were sweating bullets, trying not to cry. “I swear, if you don’t start explaining soon, I’ll-”

“ b a c k   o f f  ,   u n d y n e . ”

Your whole body seized up, like someone had jolted electricity through you. The temperature in the hallway seemed to drop, the lights turning from a warm yellowish white into a cold blue that sent chills down your spine.

Undyne seemed to feel this too, her slit eye widening and her fingers twitching a tiny bit. She did a small shudder, and turned to Sans.

You broke yourself out of the trance you were in, the lights coming back to yellow and the temperature returning to normal.

What the...

Sans’s eyelights were gone. He could do that!? It left his eyesockets black and empty, smile hollow and just something very, very wrong about his expression, and the way it was turned to Undyne, his head slightly cocked. It reminded you, suddenly, of a doll with all but one of it’s strings cut. Everything in place, except not. Everything there, except not. You reckoned that if you held your hand up and covered his eyesockets from view, his smile would look pleasant, maybe even friendly.

But it was just so empty.

It was terrifying.

You slapped a hand over your mouth to cover (and stop) your tiny scream from escaping.

As soon as you covered your mouth, Sans’s eye-lights were back, looking at you worryingly and almost apologetically, smile becoming his normal one again.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. What the hell!? Since when was Sans able to look so terrifying? He was goofy and punny and cuddly! That, a few seconds ago? That was not the Sans you knew.

“What the HECK, SANS!” Undyne, instantly shaking off the gnawing terror that you’d both felt, throwing her arms up. “What GIVES?”

You didn’t even see Sans move to your side, he was just... there suddenly. This made you jump, but he laced an arm around your shoulders, running a thumb comfortingly over the fabric. At first, you were tense, but you eventually relaxed. Right. He was only doing it to protect you, to freak out Undyne long enough to catch her attention. He probably didn’t even intend to be as scary as he’d looked.

“this human’s fine, undyne.” He said, voice calm, but laced with cold reprimanding. “they’re living with me an’ paps.”

Undyne blinked in shock, then shook her head, squinting her one eye, like if she looked hard enough at you you’d vanish, like a bad dream.

“A HUMAN. Other than FRISK.” She said it like she was disappointed in Sans. Like he’d made a super stupid decision. Had it been anyone else, you would’ve felt angry, but you really didn’t want to get on her bad side, and subconsciously pressed yourself closer into Sans’s side.

He sighed.

“look, i know it sounds crazy, but it turns out frisk isn’t the only nice human in a species of 7.6 billion.”

You couldn’t help it. At that comment, you involuntarily snorted, then covered your mouth, trying to pretend it didn’t happen. You saw Sans’ grin get just a little bit wider after you laughed

“And they’re living with you AND PAPS!?” Undyne held her hands out, like she was literally begging for an explanation. “WHY!?”

Sans’s voice grew cold.

“their boyfriend died a few days ago.”

You expected to feel crushingly sad when Sans brought it up so casually. You expected to break down, or at least shed a few tears.

... You didn’t. Squashed up against Sans like this? It just made a small pang of sadness prick at your chest.

... Then nothing.

Undyne froze, a small dawn of shock breaking on her face, before it was smothered again, and she ran a hand over the top of her head, going silent for a moment.

“Honestly. YOU, Sans. Of all people.” She mumbled.

“wanna leave?” Sans asked, turning to you finally.

You nodded, keeping your lips shut, not wanting to draw any further attention to yourself. Sans, his arm still around your shoulder, started walking the two of you down the hallway.

“HEY!” Undyne yelled, angrily, and you froze up again, sucking in a tiny breath when her heavy footsteps came running down the corridor behind the two of you. “I’m coming TOO! I have to meet with Paps at your house anyway to apologise for not showing up.”

“you keep your damn hands away from my human.” Sans growled.

You blinked. Wait, what? His human? The heck?

“Your human?” You parroted, eyebrows drawing together as you looked up at him for an explanation.

His cheekbones went a funny colour in the light and he glanced away, coughing quietly under his breath.

“d-did i say ‘my human’?” He stammered, grin wobbling at the corners. “s-sorry, i meant ‘the human’.”

Oh, alright. Easy mistake to make. You shrugged to yourself, not noticing the way Sans’s hand slipped from your shoulder to just above your waist, pulling you a little closer, glaring at Undyne over your head.

Speaking of Undyne, you dared yourself to glance up at her once you were out of school grounds. The three of you had walked in complete silence up until now, Sans’s hand having somehow made it’s way to your waist without you noticing.

She happened to look down at you at exactly the same time, slit pupil now a little dilated. Did it move like a cat’s? That’s so cool!

She looked from your eyes to your waist to Sans’s face, then a weird grin started to grow. Like she’d just figured out something really, really funny.

“Gettin’ nice and close, you two.” She sneered, and you startled, realising just where his hand was. You made a little shriek and jumped forward at the same time Sans went rigid and held both his hands up in what looked like a motion of surrender, cheekbones going that weird baby blue colour again.

“It is not what it looks like!” You said, louder than you would have hoped, gripping your upper arms.

“‘Course.” She grinned. “And how long have you two been dating?”

Your blush fell away, replaced with a sick sense of nausea.

Oh my God, she was right. You looked back at the way you and Sans had acted together. Holding hands, hugging in private, leaning on each other when you sat together... Your boyfriend had been dead for less than a month and you were already practically throwing yourself at someone else!

What happened to loyalty, (y/n)!?

_It’s not like that!_ You said to yourself. _Sans is comforting me in a time of need!_

_Papyrus is comforting you too._ A voice responded. _Are you sleeping next to him? Are you clinging to him like a limpet?_

You hadn’t realised you were crying until you felt hot tracks on your cheeks. You didn’t even look at the two monsters you’d been walking with, you turned and ran as fast as you could in the direction of Sans’s house, with the intention of locking yourself in the bathroom until you could get out all the emotions inside you.

Behind you, you heard a crash, and something along the lines of _“way to fucking go, undyne!”_ , but you weren’t concentrating. You just wanted to get somewhere where you could cry.

Speaking of somewhere you could cry, you felt Sans’s familiar embrace, and instead of trying to fight him off like you’d done before, you leant against his chest and sobbed, even if you felt like a dirty cheater for doing it.

“it’s not wrong to want emotional support, (y/n).” He sighed, letting you cry.

“B-but… I, you… I’m sorry… I…” You struggled to find the right words as you leant against Sans.

“you have nothin’ to apologise for.” He insisted, massaging your scalp. “you’re going through a hard time and you’re allowed to rely on people. it’s not cheating, it’s not being disloyal.”

“I, I just…”

“just nothing.” He interrupted. “you’re gonna get through this and you’re gonna do it in your own way. no one can tell you how to go about feeling better. now stop being pedantic.”

You chuckled, wiping your eyes. You did a lot of crying lately.

“Uh, ahem.” Undyne’s voice sounded awkward and guilty.

You glanced up, feeling a lot safer and braver in Sans’s arms than you would on your own.

“what?” Sans practically hissed.

“Jesus, dude, calm your bony ass.” She pursed her blue lips and looked away. “... Sorry. Human. For, uh, yeah.” She still wasn’t looking at you, instead tugging the collar of her shirt awkwardly. “Was just trying to be an asshole, I didn’t actually mean to make you cry.”

“It’s fine.” You took a step back from Sans, wiping your eyes again, letting out a small, shaky laugh. “I’ve been in a mercurial mood lately.”

“So...” Undyne scuffed the ground with her shoe, then looked up at Sans. “... you two AREN’T a thing?”

“No.”  
“no.”

You both said it at the exact same time, but Sans with a weird tone to his voice. You ignored it.

“Dammit.” She grinned, but this time with less hostility. “You’d definitely look cute as a couple.”

“not helping, undyne!”

\---

“you go inside, (y/n).” Sans said, trying to maintain his calm face. “i need to chat with undyne.”

Fortunately, you trusted him far more than you should have, and nodded, thinking he was actually just planning on having a friendly chat.

_so naïve. i love her._

You smiled at Undyne and she grinned back, before you shut the door behind you.

Sans wasted no time in snatching his hand out and gripping a handful of Undyne’s shirt, the two of them vanishing from the spot in front of the house and re-appearing in an abandoned section of street, lined by huge walls, where Sans let go of Undyne, his iris burning with magic.

“let’s make one thing clear.” He growled, feeling the pressure in his bones building. “you never, ever talk like that to her again. if you do i will _pour sand into your gills when you sleep_.”

“Jesus Christ, Sans!” Undyne held her hands up in a similar surrender sign that Sans had done earlier. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He gritted his teeth together, resisting the urge to shout ‘i’m in love and i’m a yandere’ at the top of his non-existent lungs. He’d never been this furious with Undyne. Burned down her kitchen with Papyrus still there? Light scolding. Burnt down her entire house? No big deal. Nearly burnt down his house? Not the first time that’s happened. Make (y/n) cry?

It was the first time he’d wanted to kill a fellow monster in a long, long time.

“...She’s the one who’s boyfriend committed suicide, right?” Undyne asked, narrowing her slitted eye.

He sighed, shoving his clawed hands into his pockets.

“yeah, she is.”

“Bullshit.”

Sans’s eyelights flicked up and met Undyne’s heated glare with a cold one of his own.

“what’re you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting you killed him.” She bared her teeth. “I’m suggesting that you got so fucking jealous that you framed it as a suicide. I know you, Sans, and I know that if you think you’re protecting someone, you’ll do anything.”

“you wound me.” He said, dramatically, holding a hand over his chest. “can’t believe you would suggest such a thing. so? what’re you going to do about it?”

“I’ll start by telling her.” Undyne narrowed her eye.

“mhmm, really? you’ll do that?” Sans grinned darkly. “and who do you think (y/n) will believe if i say the opposite? who do you think she’ll listen to- her only real friend, who’s always there as a shoulder to lean on, never judging and never faltering. or...” He looked Undyne up and down. “...a fish that made her cry?”

Undyne clenched her fists, teeth gritting together. “You’re sick.”

“i’m the good guy here, undyne.” He growled, scowling. “do you know what he did? the boyfriend everyone talks about as if he’s some kind of martyr?” Sans hated that- the fact that after Aiden’s death, he suddenly became a hero and a friend to all. Suddenly he was the charming one in his friend group, suddenly he was an A+ student according to the teachers, suddenly he was everyone’s role model.

Undyne narrowed her eye.

“he belittled her constantly. he blamed her constantly. he hit her, undyne! _hit her_! and she was too loyal and perfect to ever bring herself leave him. someone had to take action. someone had to break the vicious circle. and once the grief is over? it’ll just be me. and i can take care of (y/n), unlike that sick bastard. i can make her happy.”

Undyne sighed, dragging a hand down her face. “Ok, I get you wanted to protect her, but surely you feel the slightest bit bad for making her so sad all the time.”

He pursed his ‘lips’ and glanced away, threatening demeanor falling. “uh…”

“Are you kidding me.”

He made a little shrugging motion with his shoulders, face twisting for just a moment. “well, i don’t like it when she’s sad, of course. it makes my chest hurt. but i don’t exactly feel sorry for killing that fucker. i know that the sadness will pass and she’ll be better for it.”

“What the hell, Sans.” Undyne seemed utterly horrified. “You know that if anyone finds out about this, monsters are screwed!? A schoolkid killed by a monster!? We’d get downgraded back to partial citizens again!”

“well.” He grinned. “i guess that means you can’t tell anyone, huh?”

She slapped both her hands over her face and made a noise, somewhere between a groan and a shout.

“Man, you’re SO fucked up! Why are you even doing this? Just because you want her to be happy!?”

“welp. according to the internet, i’m a ‘yandere’.”

Undyne eye widened in sudden understanding.

“Ooooooh...” She put her hands on her hips. “Well, poor (y/n). That’s all I’m gonna say. Wait, what type of yandere?”

Sans blinked in surprise. “you know about that?”

“Alphys. It’s an anime term.” She waved the question away. “Anyway, what type?”

“... ‘worshipper’? i think?” He paused.

Undyne let out a small sigh of... relief?

“Right. So I won’t have to rescue her from your basement or something any time soon. That’s good.”

“uhhhh…?”

“See, you act like you're weirded out and that you’d never do that, but I can guarantee that you broke into her house and probably drugged her on the night you killed Aiden.” She looked like she was at the end of her tether. “Don’t act like you’re not above kidnapping.”

Sans broke out into a sweat.

that’s... almost exactly what happened.

“i’d never do anything to hurt her.” He growled. “physically or mentally.”

Undyne snorted, “Duh! That’s how a Worshipper yandere works. You say to yourself ‘what I’m doing is for the best’, so you can excuse what you do in the meantime. So you can excuse murdering someone’s boyfriend and emotionally traumatising them. But,” She added, before Sans could interject. “it’s all fine, right? EMOTIONAL TRAUMA doesn’t matter, because it’s for her own good and for the best and better for her in the long run. Yeah, bullshit. In the end, you’re just a jealous piece of shit who’s obsessed with a human.”

“i made my choice, undyne.” He narrowed his eyesockets. “it was either ‘kill him’, or let (y/n) be abused for the rest of her life because she’s too sweet to break up with him. so say what you will,” He grinned, taking a step forward. “i know what i did, and i’m _not sorry for it_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Tumblrs! Come annoy us!
> 
>  
> 
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	17. Won't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' aspirations.  
> You need rescuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Tumblrs!  
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And oh mY GOD WE GOT FIVE HUNDRED KUDOS WHAT IS THIS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA thank you so much!!!!!!! ~Jennajen

You woke up feeling refreshed. No nightmare. That might be because your body was done having nightmares, or… 

 

You were completely squished up against Sans. Of course. Your face was under his chin and his arms were wrapped loosely around you, but you knew better than to be fooled by his ‘loose’ grip. The moment you make a move, it’ll be like trying to break out of a steel cage.

 

Because Sans always slept next to you now, you were having problems getting up at the time you usually do. He was like a comfortable brick wall. If you weren’t careful, you would end up falling back asleep in his hold. That happened once.

 

“Hey. Psst.” You whispered, moving your head out from under his chin and poking him in the cheekbone.

 

“mnf.”

 

“C’mon, you gotta let go. I don’t wanna end up falling back asleep…  _ again _ .” You squirmed in his arms, really needing food. You just weren’t used to sleeping so late, it was throwing off your cycle.

 

But Sans just held tighter, pressing his forehead against yours. 

 

“mmm... noooooo…” He murmured. “squishyyyy...”

 

“Sans…” You sighed. “ _ please _ …?”

 

He grumbled in his sleep, blinking his eyesockets open, squinting at the light that was leaking through the curtains.

 

“ugh... what time is it?” He asked, removing one arm from around you to rub a hand over his face.

 

“Nine thirty.” You replied, shuffling away from his grasp now that he was awake.

 

His eyesockets flew open. “nine fucking... it’s practically still night!” He looked at you incredulously. “how do you even  _ function _ at this hour?”

 

“What?” You blinked, chuckling. “This is really late for me. What time do you normally get up?”

 

“like, sometime in the afternoon.” He rubbed his eyesockets, yawning widely, exposing his sharper teeth at the back and bright blue tongue.

 

You did  _ not _ blush, what are you talking about.

 

He glanced at you, then looked up at the ceiling, running his tongue over the front of his teeth. You stared, wide-eyed. Whaaaaaaa...  _ why was that sexy!???! _

 

Quick, look away before he catches y-!  “see something you like?” He turned his head to you, grinning, and you made a small squeak and sat up in bed, swinging your legs over the side and making to get up.   
  


“A - uh! I don’t know what you’re talking abou- HEY!”

 

Before you could actually stand, Sans’s arm sealed around your middle and pulled you back into the warm sheets, snuggling you against his body for the second time this morning.

 

“mmm, nope. you’re too warm to let go.” He said, casually.

 

“Aw, Sans! I need to get up!”

 

“why? it’s the weekend.”

 

“If I stay in bed with you, it’ll mess up my entire schedule!”

 

“fuck your schedule.” Sans mumbled, and you could tell that he was already falling back asleep.

 

“Sans, no! I’m  _ hungry _ !” You whined, shoving against his chest.

 

Sans paused for a second, then started to move. You sighed in relief, thinking he was going to let you go, but...

 

“m’kay, that’s understandable.” He placed one hand on your back and swept the other under your knees, lifting you up and carrying you bridal style. You squeaked angrily, but Sans paid you no mind, his sockets half shut and the blanket draped over his shoulders.

 

“SANS!”

 

“that’s my name, don’t wear it out.” He responded, almost out of reflex, carrying you out of the bedroom and into the corridor.

 

“I have  _ legs _ , Sans, and they are  _ perfectly functional _ !”

 

“good observation.”

 

“Why are you even carrying me? I thought you wanted to stay in bed!”

 

“never said that. said you were too warm to let go.”

 

You grumbled, crossing your arms. You really weren’t getting out of this, were you? He went down the stairs and you saw Papyrus as Sans entered the kitchen. Your saviour!

 

“ _ Papyrus _ !” You yelled, kicking your pyjama-clad legs.

 

Papyrus turned around from cooking what looked like chocolate-chip pancakes in a pan (the absolute  _ God _ , even the smell was making your stomach growl!) and saw a half-asleep Sans standing in the middle of the kitchen with his blanket still draped over his shoulders and a very flustered, wide-awake human kicking in his arms.

 

“HUMAN! YOU HAVE MADE SANS GET UP EARLY! THIS IS UNHEARD OF!” 

 

“ _ Help me _ !” You exclaimed indignantly. Sans responded with a sleepy grumble, holding you against his chest harder.

 

Papyrus sighed sadly and flipped a pancake. “I’M SORRY HUMAN, I CAN’T HELP YOU! TRYING TO TAKE SOMETHING HE LIKES AWAY FROM SANS IS NIGH ON IMPOSSIBLE!”

 

“But you helped me the other day!” You said, getting slightly panicked. Were you just going to have to let Sans hold you for the rest of eternity?

 

Papyrus shook his head. “THAT WAS WHEN HE WAS ASLEEP! AND EVEN THEN, IT’S DIFFICULT! NOW THAT HE KNOWS I’M GOING TO ATTEMPT TO REMOVE YOU, IT’LL BE IMPOSSIBLE!”

 

“s’ true.” Sans mumbled, eyesockets shut, and you wondered how he was still standing when he was pretty much asleep.

 

“B-but what if he drops me?”

 

“i won’t drop you.”

 

“HE WON’T DROP YOU.”

 

You were surprised at how they both said that at exactly the same time. Sans sounded actually kinda serious, and Papyrus sounded like he was repeating a very obvious fact as he turned to move the pancake off the plate and onto a steadily growing stack.

 

“So… what? Am I just supposed to let him carry me?”

 

“for the most part, yeah.”

 

You thought for a moment, brow furrowing. How could you get him to put you down? Well, he wanted to hold you because you were warm, right? So what if you showed him how to make a hot water bottle? Or...

 

“What if you put me down, and I let you hug me from behind?” You asked, looking up at Sans’s face.

 

He seemed to think for a moment, sleepy features moving as he considered.

 

“... ‘lright. guess that works.”

 

Wait that  _ worked _ !?

 

He plopped you down onto the floor, your legs wobbling a little from not being used for so long, and the moment you stood up he latched onto you, lower part of his face against the back of your head and arms slipping around your waist.

 

He let out a little contented sigh, chest pressed against your back. You flushed in embarrassment and crossed your arms again as your heart thundered. This  _ wasn’t _ enjoyable, what were you  _ thinking _ ! And you  _ definitely _ didn’t like how his ribs felt against your back through his shirt!

 

“actually, yeah, this is better.” He admitted. 

 

You sighed before glancing up to Papyrus. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Papyrus looked like he was trying to hold in laughter, his cheekbones flexing from the chuckles he was restraining. “N-NO, IT’S FINE, HUMAN! IF YOU -snrk-  _ AND SANS _ WANT TO GO SIT AT THE TABLE, THAT’D BE GREAT!”

  
“Alright.” You turned around to walk to the table, Sans still permanently attached to your back, but his hold tightened and he lifted your feet off the ground, walking there himself. He didn’t even bother to properly carry you!

 

You didn’t have the energy to yell at him again, and you just sighed, running a hand over your face.

 

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but apparently Sans wasn’t going to let you go, even for a meal, and you ended up sat on his lap ( _ AAAAAAAA _ ) with his face buried in the crook of your neck, breath hot against your skin.

 

“you know...” Sans mumbled, and you could feel the way his jaw moved against your shoulder. “you’re  _ really  _ soft.”

 

“... Thanks?” You weren’t sure how to take that compliment, face reddening, and you swallowed.

 

I mean, he was like this every morning. It was probably good practise to get used to him clinging to you like a child...

 

_ No! _ You shouldn’t be reinforcing this kind of behaviour from him! You pouted grumpily. You were going to ignore him entirely until he learnt the meaning of ‘personal space’.

 

You crossed your arms  _ again _ (why did you seem to do that so much today?) and turned your head to the side, away from where his face was resting.

 

“aww, you’re not grumpy with me, are you?” He asked, and despite his sad tone, you could feel the grin against your skin. You said nothing. “you just gonna ignore me now?”

 

You smiled when Papyrus set his and your food down on the table as he sat in front of you.

 

“So! Pap! What did you do yesterday?”

 

Papyrus glanced between you and Sans before smirking (you still have no idea how bones can be so malleable). “WHY, I CREATED A NEW PUZZLE FOR MY TEACHER! SHE DIDN’T LIKE THE DEATH SPIKES, BUT SHE TOLD ME IT WAS VERY INTRICATE AND WELL LAID OUT! I GOT A GOLD STAR FOR IT!”

 

Gold stars? In  _ Papyrus’s _ year? You chuckled. You wouldn’t be surprised if the teachers had brought them back per Papyrus’s request. You reached out and took a pancake off the stack (they smelt  _ amazing, oh my God _ ), putting it on your own plate.

 

You felt Sans’s smile fade behind you as he realised you were really going through with ignoring him. Serves him right.

 

“Have you considered... not making ones with death traps?” You said, carefully.

 

“BUT WHERE’S THE FUN IN IT IF YOU’RE NOT IN MORTAL PERIL?” Papyrus frowned.

 

You thought for a moment. I mean... _ he had a point _ ?

 

“Well, how about you make it  _ feel _ like they’re in danger, when in reality there is nothing dangerous?” You saw his face shift into consideration. “And, I mean, only a  _ true _ puzzle master can make something not dangerous seem dangerous! And then, if someone fails the puzzle, they won’t die, and they’ll probably want to try it again to see if they can complete it!”

 

Papyrus’s face lightened. “I SEE! YOU MAKE AN EXCELLENT POINT, HUMAN (Y/N)! BESIDES, IF I KEEP KILLING EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO TRY MY PUZZLES, I WON’T HAVE ANYONE LEFT TO DO THE PUZZLES!”

 

Sans’ grip on your mid-section tightened.

 

You blinked. Wait, he’s killed-?

 

“DO YOU LIKE YOUR PANCAKES?” He asked, practically with stars in his eyesockets. You brightened, glad of the change in conversation.

 

“I do! They’re  _ amazing _ ! I still think you should be a professional cook, Papyrus!” 

 

“THAT’S VERY KIND OF YOU, (Y/N), BUT I’M GOING TO BE...” He paused for dramatic effect, then struck a pose. “A POLICE OFFICER!”

 

“Wow.” You said, before you could stop yourself. A monster police officer? That was... a big dream. Monsters weren’t half-citizens any more, but... racial profiling was already pretty terrible in the police force. They didn’t exactly have a rep for listening to monsters in court cases. And, I mean, that was one thing, but... letting a monster into the  _ police itself _ ? That was practically impossible! “That’s...”

 

“I KNOW.” He said, sadly, stopping his pose. “IT’S GOING TO BE DIFFICULT BECAUSE I’M A MONSTER. BUT, I WON’T GIVE UP ON MY DREAM!” He was beaming. This precious cinnamon roll. “AND MAYBE, ONE DAY, I’LL MAKE LOADS OF HUMAN FRIENDS IN THE POLICE, AND THEY’LL SEE THAT MONSTERS AREN’T BAD, AND THEY’LL TREAT US BETTER! I KNOW THAT I CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE, AND NOTHING IS GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY, NOT EVEN SOMETHING LIKE RACISM!”

 

You felt like crying through your mouthfuls of pancake. That was so inspiring... 

 

… Aaand then you felt something wet and hot on your shoulder.

 

“WhaT THE HECK!” You jumped, pushing Sans’ face away from where it was previously. You saw his tongue poking between his teeth, and it slithered back into his mouth where it had come from.

 

“not ignoring me now, are ya?” He grinned.

 

“... Did you just  _ lick me _ ?!”

 

You heard Papyrus burst into laughter across from you, and turned your head to him. 

 

“This is not something you should be laughing about! Oh my god!” You stressed exasperatedly.

 

You were now desperately squirming to try and get out of Sans’ hold and off his  _ dang lap! _

 

But, as expected, he only tightened his grip on you, chuckling at your failing attempts at escape.

 

* * *

 

“Would you - let go of me! Stop!”

 

“mmmm nah, you said if i didn’t pick you up, i could hug you.”

 

“That was  _ before _ you decided to go and  _ lick _ me during breakfast!” You squawked unhappily.

 

“you were ignoring me.” He shrugged. “what did you expect me to do?”

 

“Well, I don’t know! Sit there and think about  _ why _ I was ignoring you? Let go!”

 

“hm, nah.”

 

“Sans!”

 

“even though i’m the skeleton, you were the one being  _ dead silent _ , though.”

 

“Pff, y... you’re  _ not _ getting out of this by punning!” 

 

With a laugh, Sans pulled you closer to his person, flopping down on his side on the couch, spooning you. 

 

There was a show going on in front of you, but most of your attention was on Sans and  _ trying to get out of his hold _ .

 

Papyrus had left after breakfast, something about a cooking class, separate from school, during the weekend. You’d tried to beg him not to leave with your eyes, but he’d just winked at you as he left. You almost screamed in annoyance. You were stuck with this... this  _ permanent attachment to your back! _

 

…

 

“hey.”

 

“...  _ What _ ?” Your voice was grumpy and flat.

 

“did you hear about the angry pancake?” His voice was meeker than yours, but you could still practically  _ feel _ his grin.

 

“Sans,  _ no _ .”

 

“he just flipped.”

 

A cross between a snort of laughter and a grumble of annoyance escaped your lips and you pouted, eyebrows drawing together. You  _ weren’t  _ going to pay him the attention he wanted!

 

“what did the young pancake say to the old burnt pancake?” 

 

“Not gonna say anything.”

 

“i don't like your flip side.”

 

You snorted. “Dang it.” 

 

He hugged you tighter to his front, and you tensed in case he was going to lick you again, but he just held you.

 

“why can't pancakes play in a major key?”

 

Sigh, “Why?”

 

“because their notes are all flat.”

 

Snrk. “Urgh… I’m getting tired of this  _ crepe _ .”

 

...Sans just absolutely  _ lost it _ , bursting into laughter, practically  _ wheezing _ .

 

“Wh - it wasn’t even that good!” You couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. What could you say? His laugh was infectious.

 

Once he calmed down enough for either of you to get a single word in, you sighed.

 

“Uh, Sans?”

 

“yeah?” 

 

“... Please don’t lick me again.” You started picking at your nails.

 

“... i’ll try.” He mumbled. “can’t make any promises, though. you taste nice.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“indeed i am.”

 

* * *

 

It was, strangely enough,  _ Undyne _ who rescued you from the prison that was Sans’s arms. She’d practically kicked the door down (is  _ that _ where Papyrus got it from?), and spotted the two of you lying on the sofa together, you looking exasperated and Sans very pleased with himself.

 

“ _ Help me! _ ” You gestured wildly with your arms, and Undyne, with a look of determination, summoned what looked like a glowing blue spear and chucked it so hard at the arm of the sofa just above Sans’s head that it cracked loudly. He jumped, hold loosening just enough for Undyne to swoop in and grab you, holding you high above her head like some kind of _ prize _ , out of Sans’s reach.

 

“DUDE, wHAT THE HELL!?” She yelled at him. “That’s like, the LEAST effective way to get someone to like you!!!!”

 

He looked pretty grumpy that his sofa had been wrecked, and even more grumpy that you’d managed to get away. He was practically pouting. 

 

“Come off it.” You said, from high in the air where Undyne was holding you. “You got to hug me all of last night,  _ and _ this morning. It’s not like you’re starved of physical contact or anything.”

 

He made a ‘humf’ sound, lip twisting, and he leant all the way back on the couch, sinking into the cushions.

 

Undyne put you down and slapped you on the back.

 

“Go get dressed, punk. I’ll deal with him.”

 

“Thanks Undyne...” You started to walk towards the stairs, then blinked, turning around. “Wait, why are you here?” 

 

“We’re going shopping!”

 

“We are?”

 

“Of COURSE we are! I need to, uh, apologize for making you cry yesterday.” She rubbed the back of her head with a webbed hand, clearly embarrassed. She then snapped out of it, and balled her hands into fists. “Plus, you REALLY need to meet my awesome girlfriend!! You two are both awkward nerds, you’ll be SUCH GOOD FRIENDS!!!”

 

“... Thanks?” 

 

“So… go get dressed! NOW!”

 

“Alright, alright! I’m going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us which you like better; the three lines to indicate changing for scenes, or that one big line? Your input is greatly appreciated!


	18. Boba Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne's more like a shark, honestly.

“HhhhnNNGYAHH! I CAN’T BELIEVE ALPHYS CAN’T COME! You two would have made the BEST OF FRIENDS! And that was like, one of the main reasons for bringing you here in the FIRST PLACE!” Undyne was starting to scare the people in the mall around her with how loud she was yelling.

 

You... _ really _ needed to stop jumping when she just screams randomly like that.

 

... You sighed to yourself. When you thought about it, you should just stop recognizing yelling as bad. Undyne is a hurricane of noise and Papyrus literally does nothing  _ but _ shout. You needed to get used to it.

 

“W - well… how about we make the most of our time?” you suggested, motioning to the food court. “Let’s eat first. You really need to see my favorite drink here.”

 

“What is it?” She asked, successfully distracted from her yelling.   
  


You shrugged, grinning a little, starting to walk toward the food court. “Mmm... guess you’ll have to find out yourself once we buy it.”

 

There was a small pause, and for a moment you thought Undyne wasn’t going to follow you, but a loudly exclaimed “Oh come ON!” and rapid footsteps proved you otherwise.

 

“What?” You questioned, coyly, glancing over your shoulder at Undyne, lip poked out like it was no big deal. “It’s just a drink.”

 

“Yeah, but you made it SO INTERESTING!” Undyne’s long strides quickly met with yours so that the two of you were walking side-by-side. “You were talking about it the WHOLE way HERE!”

 

“Wh - I was  _ not! _ ” You said, indignantly, calm facade temporarily cracking.

 

“Well it sure  _ seemed _ like it!  _ My favourite drink _ this and  _ my favourite drink  _ that. Seriously. You sounded like you were talking about a long lost lover.”

 

“What are you talking about?” You blinked. “I only mentioned it, like, _ twice _ !”

 

“And twice was enough to get me INTERESTED, DAMMIT!”

 

“How?” You sounded exasperated, even to your own ears. Your famously unbreakable patience with people was, somehow, breaking.

 

Oh look, a distraction!

 

“Here!” You said, voice almost breaking as you approached the bar. There wasn’t a queue, which was pretty weird. Usually the line was a lot longer. “Allow me to introduce you to... boba tea!”

 

“Bob  _ what now? _ ” Undyne squinted at the counter set up near the middle of the room, surrounded by what once was nicely polished wood and metal tables, and was now kinda disgusting and covered in pieces of old food and stains. The guy at the counter looked petrified.

 

“Boba tea.” You repeated. “It’s like, a really milky and flavourful not tea thing? But with these little jelly blobs that float around and taste really good that you suck up through the straw and eat. It’s super amazing. You can choose the flavour, too. Like, there’s coffee, milk, banana, strawberry, chocolate... and the balls taste different too! You can get complimentary flavo-”

 

Undyne grabbed you by the shoulders and turned your face to her, actually lifting you up off the ground by a few centimetres.

 

“You’re rambling again!” She said, shaking you back and forth a little.

 

You froze up, completely overloaded. What? Fish? Boba tea? “Uh?”

 

“Stop rambling and order something!” Undyne dropped and you blinked, gathering yourself back together, before looking at the menu. You didn’t even know why you did that, you already knew what you were getting. Maybe you were just making a show of choosing to appease Undyne. “Could I get a... Coffee Roasted boba tea, please?” You asked the terrified guy serving, who looked like he was trying to be nice but also trying to not piss himself.

 

“A  _ coffee _ ?” Undyne sounded, from behind you. “I thought it was boba  _ tea _ .”

 

“I told you, it’s not actual tea.” You put your head in your hands, and shared an exasperated look with the guy at the counter. “And it’s only coffee flavour.”

 

“Then why is it CALLED that?”

 

“I have no idea? I didn’t make it. It was made in Taiwan, I think, so, I dunno, something lost in translation?”

 

Undyne looked at the board, scanning the options, lip curling in concentration. Uh, did she really have to focus that hard? She was just getting a drink...

 

Oh well. It seemed that, with Undyne, everything was either defcon 1 or 1000.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I have to admit... You were right.” Undyne said, holding up one of the jelly bubbles between her thumb and forefinger and giving it an experimental squeeze, before throwing it into her mouth. “This is a pretty swell drink.”

 

You grinned to yourself, feeling a little swell of pride. You’d converted Undyne to the dark side...

 

But, right now, you were a tad confused. Undyne had insisted on going to a sushi joint (dang expensive but, she’d offered to pay so you weren’t complaining), and... well, they serve  _ fish _ at a sushi place, right? And, well... isn’t Undyne a...? The two of you were sat on high stools in front of the rotating treadmill, colourful plates of food slowly sliding by, and you reached out to grab your favourite, practically already salavating. But, as you placed it down in front of you, you had second thoughts... would it be rude to eat something with fish in  _ while sitting next to a fish _ ? 

 

Well, maybe she was going to get the vegetarian sushi? And, I mean, if she found people eating fish sushi offensive, why the heck would she walk into a room full of people doing that exact thing?

 

But you watched, in some kind of weird transfixed horror, as Undyne grabbed the salmon sushi.

 

She caught your eye, looked down at her sushi, then back up at you again... 

 

...And burst into laughter.

 

“W-well, it’s, just...” You stammered, but your voice was drowned out by her manic cackling. “Th-there’s fish in that, and I thought...!”

 

“You’re not the first!” Undyne snickered, grinning with those impossibly sharp teeth. “I don’t get why people are so freaked out about a fish eating fish. Like, dude,” She grabbed a piece of sushi and chucked it into her mouth, her words muffled by the food. “Haf any of you acshutally heard ov a food chain?” She swallowed. “Fish eat other fish all the time. There’s nothing weird about it.”

 

Well... she made a good point. And she was more like a shark, wasn’t she? With  _ those _ teeth, she certainly wasn’t vegetarian. And sharks ate smaller fishes. It made sense. You took a sip of your boba tea.

 

“How about we go get some...” You paused. “Uh, how do you feel about chocolate?”

 

“Uhhh…” She paused too, throwing another piece of sushi into her mouth and chewing it thoughtfully. “I’m not sure? Mixed feelings.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Like, I like it, it’s sweet and delicious and Alphys stores it by the roomful, but I’m also ex captain of the royal guard,” she shrugged, “I want to stay fit and healthy, I guess? Chocolate makes me sloppy.”

 

“Well, how about caramel?”

 

“Same as chocolate.” She shrugged. “It’s unhealthy but I love it.”

 

“What about both?”

 

“Dude. It’s the same thing.” She stopped, then her eye widened, pupil turning to you. “Wait... humans have done that? Caramel and chocolate at the  _ same time _ ?”

 

“You didn’t know that? It’s called chocolate-caramel, or something.” You ate a sushi.

 

“Dude, that’s AWESOME!”

 

“Yeah, I know. Wanna see?” You asked, but didn’t wait for an answer as you got up and started leading the way to your favorite candy shop. “Follow me!” you called after you, watching as Undyne  jumped up from her seat and practically ran to catch up with you, even though you were, like, only three steps away.

 

* * *

 

_ hmph. _

 

Sans was, unfortunately, getting a little bored.

 

Of course, he was following you. Duh. That should’ve been obvious. And besides, Undyne was a big threat to him right now. She knew what he’d done, and he ran the risk of her telling you. Even if she did, he was pretty certain he’d be able to convince you that Undyne was just saying that because she hated humans and wanted to make you upset, and that he was on your side, but he still didn’t want you getting the idea in your head and working it out for yourself.

 

So he trailed behind, trying to strike the perfect balance between close enough to see, and not close enough to get caught. He knew Undyne didn’t know he was there because if she did, she’d be acting super obvious about it and dropping him  _ subtle _ hints to fuck off (like yelling “FUCK OFF.” down the street).

 

Following behind was easier than it would’ve been, had you been on your own, since Undyne was super fucking tall and bright blue and red.

 

He watched the two of you get boba tea, and waited for you to leave to go to the sushi restaurant. He bought his own cup of boba from the already terrified guy at the counter (who was trying to be polite), who seemed even more shaken at the sight of a living skeleton than most folks were. Probably because he’d just had to deal with Undyne.

 

He didn’t go into the restaurant, though, because that would be too obvious. He just leant against the wall and listened to you try to explain why the thought of a fish eating fish had made you splutter. You were stammering and tripping over your words and  _ damn you were so cute _ , he just wanted to storm in there and hug you all over again _. _ He could already picture your bright red face, eyes wide...

 

Then you and Undyne practically ran out of the shop, and he had to get out of the way quickly to not be seen, since he was so caught up in thoughts about you. He almost spilled his half-finished boba tea everywhere. It was a  _ miracle _ neither of you saw him.

 

He didn’t have to walk far- you’d gone to the sweet shop, or, as you called it, See’s Candy. You said it was your favorite chocolate store while you were talking to Undyne... he’d have to remember that.

 

He also watched as you bought your candy, blabbering enthusiastically about how it was your favourite. You hadn’t even realised that he’d slipped extra money into your purse while you weren’t looking. 

 

“OH! How about… a CONTEST?!” Undyne suddenly yelled, making him panic for just a moment and blip around a corner, clutching his chest and sweating.

 

“Contest? About what?” You questioned, beautiful voice still clear above the racket of the room, contrasting greatly to Undyne’s grating, kinda deep tone. You and Undyne were currently in one of the two large clothing departments in the mall, and he was stood on the opposite side of a clothes rack as you looked over them.

 

“Looking good in clothes, IDIOT!” She chuckled. “But I’ve never been in one of these shops so I have literally no idea what to do about anything.”

 

“Well. We could grab a bunch of clothes and head over to the girls changing rooms and have a clothes contest there?” You asked, motioning to the entryway along the wall.

 

Sans could  _ feel _ Undyne’s grin in the air.

 

And he had one of his own, albeit a shaky one.

 

A  _ clothes _ contest? Does... does that mean that if he teleports in there and lies low, he can see you wearing all different clothes, and... m-maybe...  _ hardly any _ ...

 

He felt kind of gross for thinking about that, but right now, he didn’t care. His breathing was going a little funny, various assorted images of skin-showing clothing flashing by his vision like a merry-go-round.

 

“Hey, how about we split up to pick what we think would look good, then meet back up at the changing room, in let’s say… half an hour?”

 

“That… is… an AWESOME IDEA.” Undyne rushed off as soon as she finished the sentence, cackling to herself. Sans knew her entire choice was going to be anime-related.

 

You shrugged and turned around to go in the opposite direction.

 

Sans grinned wider, feeling his SOUL start to beat erratically against his ribcage.

 

He knew what to do.

 

* * *

 

Hmm. As amazing as Undyne’s idea for a contest was... 

 

None of the clothes here really stood out to you? 

 

They were all either too plain, and not to your taste, or too outright gross and overly-colourful, with cliche titles on them and badly done aesthetics. 

 

You sighed to yourself, walking through the walls of clothing, not really finding any of it-

 

Something landed on your head.

 

You made a little sound and pulled it off your face. What the heck!? Where did this...

 

Oh.

 

It was a really pretty crop-top.  _ Really _ pretty. A soft shade of blue that happened to be your favourite shade. Perfect for spring or summer weather, and stylish. Plus, the fabric was super soft and comfortable against your hands.

 

You checked the tag. It was probably the wrong size any... no, it was the perfect size for you! And well within your budget, too. Wow, that was some pretty dumb luck. It literally fell out the sky!

 

As you moved along, you saw something in the corner of your eye. Someone had put a hoodie on the wrong shelf, darn it. A zip-up one, the same colour as the crop top you’d just found, but a darker shade. It matched perfectly. And it looked soft... 

 

You checked the tag. I-it was in your size, too! What the heck? Was some kind of God of clothing at play here?

 

You giggled to yourself. That was funny, but it was probably a coincidence. Maybe this crop top fell off it’s shelf as you walked by, because it’d been put there by the same clumsy person who put this (now yours) hoodie on the wrong hook. Some lazy employee who just wanted to go home.

 

...

 

This lazy employee... somehow knew all your sizes and favourite colours subconsciously. Because all the out-of-place stuff you find is exactly what you want? Everything is the exact colour, texture, size and shape you like. From bras and panties, to shoes and shorts. And they seemed to have a weird obsession with thigh-high socks...?

 

And... they seemed to lead you into an area full of thigh-high socks on display every time you tried to turn away from it. Was this some kind of prank? Had Undyne planned this?   
  


You sighed and relented, choosing a pair of black thigh-highs. They looked pretty, sure, but you weren’t really planning on showing that much leg anyway. You would just settled for some nice jeans, and maybe keep these in your cupboard until the day you felt a little more self confiden-

 

A sign fell over, and you rushed to pick it back up. You hadn’t knocked it over, had you? It’d been metres away!

 

...

 

Was this some kind of joke?

 

The sign said “ _ You’re beautiful the way you are! _ ” With cliche swirly letters and a plus-sized model on it, who was rocking a bra like nobody’s business. So it just so happens that a sign saying ‘love who you areeee’ falls over to catch your attention the moment you start self-doubting?

 

Your lip twisted in suspicion and you looked around, before setting the sign back up. This better not be a prank.

 

But... seeing how amazing that plus sized-model looked... it made you feel a  _ little _ better. Maybe you’d work up the courage when it was just you and Undyne in the changing rooms.

 

Half an hour was almost up, and you turned to head to the changing rooms, arms full of clothes that were surprisingly nice, and you couldn’t wait to try on. 

 

If there  _ was _ a God of clothing leading you throughout the store, he certainly knew what you liked.

 

* * *

 

Sans had to admit... he felt pretty creepy right now.

 

I mean, can you get any creepier than this? He’s literally hiding in a locked stall in the girl’s changing rooms, peeking through the crack between the wall and the frame to see you wearing the stuff he picked out.

 

And he…  _ liked _ it.

 

He even had the luck of sitting in the stall next to you, so he could hear all your cute muffled whining sounds as you fitted the clothes on.

 

Then you’d burst out, like a model strutting down the catwalk, glowing with confidence, and Undyne would give you a mark out of ten. It was always around 11 or higher, and when you wore the anime-style highschool outfit Undyne had strong-armed into wearing, she nearly exploded, and he practically had a nosebleed.

 

Sans honestly thought the points should’ve been way higher, but he wasn’t one to judge. Undyne seemed to be boosting your self-confidence through the roof, and he  _ loved _ it when you were confident like that.

 

“Okay Undyne, almost ready!” You said, voice kind of muffled. “Not sure about this one, so-”

 

“Oh SHUSH YOU, you always look GREAT!” Undyne yelled, clapping her hands like an impatient businesswoman. “C’mon, let’s see that outfit!”

 

You made a little humming sound under your breath, and fabric shuffled, before you opened the door and stepped out.

 

Sans was certain that someone had just shot him.

 

The blue croptop he’d given you, showing off the soft skin of your stomach and chest, your hair shining in the light of the changing rooms. The denim shorts were a perfect fit, of course, but what really killed him was...

 

_ Those thigh-highs. _

 

Sans had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noises. He was  _ dying _ . They looked so soft and tight, and perfectly followed the curves of your legs, and fuck, he just wanted to rip them straight off again. You held yourself kinda shyly, and  _ damn _ ...

 

He had to pull back away from the door before he opened it and kissed you right there.

 

He clutched a hand over his chest, leaning back against the wall and sinking down it until he was sitting on the floor. Following the two of you had been the best. Idea. He’d ever had.

 

“WOOHOO! That’s a solid TWENTY, girl!” Undyne cheered, clapping enthusiastically. “Just don’t wear those thigh-highs in front of Sans, he’ll have a heart attack.”

 

Undyne knew him all too well.

 

“What?” You giggled, and Sans had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from sighing too loudly at the heavenly sound. “Why would he have a heart attack?”

 

“That loser’s got a sock fetish.” She snickered. “Wave a toe sock in front of his face and he’ll go bright blue and start whining like a dog. Give him a pair of thigh-highs... and he’ll vanish into his room for a few hours, wink wink~”

 

“Ugh!  _ Undyne! _ ” You said, voice breaking in embarrassed outrage. “I did  _ not _ need to know that!”

 

She cackled madly, then fell kinda silent. Sans risked a peek through the door gap and saw you fidgeting nervously, trying to pluck up the courage to say something.

 

“D-does Sans...” Your face was so red and that outfit was so sexy, he nearly collapsed. Your face went even redder and you slapped your hands over your cheeks. “Oh my God... D-Doesheevenhaveadick!?”

 

Undyne paused, then burst into laughter again, while you spluttered and tried to explain yourself. Sans grinned darkly. So you’d been thinking about what’s in his pants, huh...?

 

“AHAHah... Pfft... Y-yeah, he’s got something down there...” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Why, you planning on  _ jumping his bones _ !? PFF AHAHAH...”

 

“No!” You shrieked. Sans knew you were just saying that because you were embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I was just thinking! I-I mean, he sleeps in my bed with me when I have nightmares! Is that weird?”

 

“Do YOU think it’s weird?”

 

"I-I don't know!" You said, voice breaking. "Like, I spent this whole time thinking he didn't have a dick? I didn't even sleep next to Aiden, let alone WITH him!"

 

Undyne made a little gasping sound. "You're a VIRGIN?"

 

You nervously nodded.

 

Sans bit his lip, and almost started laughing as the situation dawned on him. Aiden hadn't fucked you. He hadn't touched you intimately. For all Aiden's flaws, at least he'd done one thing right. Sans would be your first, last and best, and the very thought made him drool.

 

"I just never really felt comfortable enough with Aiden to initiate that kind of thing, you know? He was pretty keen, but said he could wait." You sniffed, tone dropping. "Well, that worked out well for him."

 

_ just further proves that aiden wasn't the one for her, _ Sans thought with a grin.

 

"C - can I change back now?" You asked.

 

"Only if you promise to buy that outfit!" Undyne cackled.

 

“Why?” You whined, “I’m not sure I got extra money.”

 

"Then I'LL buy it. Just imagine Sans's face." Sans was sure that Undyne's grin was practically splitting her face. "If he doesn't collapse or get a nosebleed I owe you a twenty."

 

“Noo! I don’t want others buying stuff for me!” You rummaged through your pack and pulled out the twenty dollars Sans had snuck in it, “What.”

 

“The hell? Thought you said you didn’t HAVE anymore money!”

 

“I - I didn’t! I don’t!” You exclaimed, “Th - this couldn’t be mine!”

 

“Well it was in YOUR bag!”

 

“I don’t know how it got in there!”

 

Sans was trying so, SO hard not to laugh. You seemed so flustered at the prospect of actually having money, it was just...  _ pfft, so adorable! _

 

“Just buy the friggin clothes already, nerd! Maybe you just forgot you had it?”

 

“I could have sworn…” you stared at the money in front of you. This had  _ not _ been in there. You remembered, very specifically, looking into your bag and seeing very little money, and wishing you had enough to go clothes shopping.

 

... Maybe Undyne was right? You’d just... not noticed it. It might’ve looked similar to the wall of your bag or something, or have been pressed into a corner. After all, people  _ steal _ money from bags, they don’t  _ put money in _ .

 

“Well... I guess.” you mumbled and went back to the changing room. You got out and you and Undyne stared at each other in silence for a moment

 

Undyne sighed and forcefully pushed you, with the clothes you were holding, to the cash register.

 

“Buy those, Nerd, then it’s my turn.”

 

“...Kay?” you watched as she went around the corner, out of your view.

 

Was it just you, or did she look a tad  _ too _ serious?

 

* * *

 

“Sans, you jackass, I know you’re in there.”

 

“you took a lot longer than i expected.” He teased, not opening the stall door. “your hearing’s not as good as it used to be...”

 

“My hearing’s  _ fine _ , you little shit!” Undyne hissed. “You should be thanking me for not outing you in front of (y/n)!”

 

“why didn’t you, come to think of it?” His tone was playful, but his question was genuine. If he knew why Undyne hadn’t blown his cover, he could use it to his advantage later. He crossed one leg over the other casually, since he was sitting on a stool.

 

“... As creepy and  _ stalkerish _ as you are...” She put a lot of pressure on that word. “... She’s still pretty upset over her boyfriend’s death. You’re like, her main support, dude. Which is kind of twisted, considering  _ you did it _ .”

 

“well, you know, i’m a reliable friend.” He cooed, neither denying nor accepting her claim.

 

“Reliable friends don’t  _ kill their friends boyfriends _ .”

 

He snapped his fingers into guns at the door, chuckling. “yandere ones do.”

 

“Yanderes don’t want to be  _ just friends _ .”

 

“some yanderes are  _ smart _ , undyne.” He felt a growl coming on, but buried it quickly, in favour of staying calm. “some of us are patient and know that if we wait, and occasionally work the situation to our advantage, everything will fall into place...”

 

“You’re saying ‘we’. What, you know any other yanderes?”

 

He rolled his eyelights, even though she couldn’t see him. “i know there’s more than one, fishlips.” 

 

Undyne scoffed, “Why? Because of some  _ article online _ ?”

 

“an article online that you quoted on several occasions without me ever pointing out the web address or telling you which article i’d looked at. so, i’m probably in the clear.”

 

She was silent for a moment, then mumbled, “Alphys is a nerd for yanderes. There are so many animes with yanderes.”

 

“might have to watch one sometime. anyway, (y/n) is coming, so you’d better get changing. oh, and...” He hoped she could feel his grin. “... thanks for making her get those thigh-highs for me.  _ damn _ .”

 

“So it WAS you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi!  
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)


	19. I hope it doesn't bother you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bother Sans with your pointless shenanigans.

You screamed.

 

You shot upwards, slapping a hand over your mouth, trying to calm your breathing, but no, all you could see was Sans’s body fading into dust...

 

Crap, did Sans hear that scream? You heaved another breath, trying to focus on reality, and leave the nightmare behind. You felt sick to your stomach and your whole body was slick with sweat, shoulders occasionally bouncing as you retched, nothing coming out.

 

_ Calm down, (y/n) _ ! You told yourself.  _ Just, breathe. Breathe. It’s okay. You’re not in that nightmare, you’re alive, you’re fine, Sans isn’t dead... _

 

_ A-and Aiden isn’t alive. _

 

There it was again- the signature sound of rushing feet, your door opening, and Sans’s panting breath.

 

Again.

 

He could tell it was bad just by looking at you- usually, you were just crying or something, maybe even not that, but now, you looked like a train wreck, barely just holding yourself together by the seams.

 

“f-fuck...” He stammered, moving to hug you.

 

But you whined and shook your head, scooting away from him. You shouldn’t be bothering him with this. It’s the middle of the night!

 

“... (y/n)?” He sounded apprehensive. He reached for you again but you kept scooting away until your back was against the wall. His face fell for a moment. “... please don’t run away from me.”

 

He slowly, obviously crawled over the bed toward you, holding his hand out as if to show that he meant no harm. It was like he was approaching a wild beast... actually, more like a startled deer, that would run away at any minute.

 

Was he acting like you were scared of him? Why?

 

“deep breaths.” He cooed.

 

“I-I'm sorry,” you mumbled, between deep breaths. You couldn’t get the image of his dust out of your head. All over your hands, all over Aiden’s hands, all over his f-face… that smile...

 

Sans had moved while you were drowning in horrible images, and he had his arms around you, and you clung to his jacket (it stinks when he sleeps in it) and focused on the present. He  _ wasn’t _ dead. Aiden was. You could relax. Deep breaths.

 

And then you remembered  _ why _ you were backing away from Sans, and started gently tapping his chest.

 

“S-Sans, I’m fine now.”

 

He didn’t respond, he just kept holding you.

 

“Sans. I’m fine.” You hit his chest just a little harder. “Sans.” 

 

“you're still shaking.”

 

“I-it’s just the aftershocks!” You tried to speak clearly but it almost broke at the end.

 

“then i’m waiting here until the ‘aftershocks’ go away.”

 

“Sans, the last time you did that, you fell asleep here.”

 

“like i said.” He pulled you down until your head hit the pillows, cuddling you up to his chest. “until the ‘aftershocks’ go away.”

 

“I'm only bothering you…” you tried to keep your voice down so he didn't actually hear, but in the silence of night and the pitch black of the room (save for the light in Sans’s sockets), he heard it loud and clear.

 

“you think you’re  _ bothering _ me?” He snickered. “i sleep better when i’m cuddling you. you’re super squishy and warm. it’s never a bother.”

 

You blushed, but shook your head and squirmed a little.

 

His voice went really soft, and it sent shivers down your spine. “... why do you think you’re a bother?”   
  


“W-without me, you could still be asleep in your own room…”

 

“pfft. i have horrible nightmares. i’m always awake before you start screaming, anyway. how’d you think i get here so fast all the time?”

 

You snickered, “You say that so casually,” but you avoided answering.

 

“it happens too often for it to be anything crazy.” His phalanges started lazily raking through your hair. “... you wanna talk about what happened in your dream?”

 

You kinda did? Sharing with someone you trusted felt like a good way to get it off your chest, honestly. But... you also didn't want to know his reaction. Aiden had never been one for moral support...

 

...Would Sans think you were being paranoid? Or childish? It was just a silly nightmare, after all. There wasn’t any need to kick up a big fuss about some images your subconscious thrust into your hands during the night. You... also didn’t want him to think you were forcing your problems on him, or something. It was kinda overthinking it, but still...

 

“well?” He asked, fingers still raking through your hair. You realised you hadn't said anything.

 

...What  _ should _ you say?

 

“Y - you…” You paused. “...died…”

 

Well, it wasn’t lying, was it? He died in your dream. You just didn’t need to mention the part where  _ Aiden _ was the one who killed him.

 

Sans looked you in the eyes, searching for something. His gaze was so soft, like a big hug, but you couldn’t help but feel like there was something important he was trying to figure out.

 

... He sighed, pulling you closer and kissing your forehead, then resting his chin on the top of your head. “don’t worry, baby. i’m not going anywhere.”

 

_... What. _

 

D-did he just _ kiss you _ ? 

 

And call you  _ Baby _ !? 

 

You flushed instantly, glad that your face was against his chest, hidden from view. “W-what did you call me?” You squeaked, voice breaking.

 

He was silent for a moment, “... was there anything else in your nightmare?”

 

You paused at his sudden subject change. C-calm down, (y/n). Maybe it’s just an affectionate term? Like... a big brother talking to his little sister or something. Don’t overthink it. Keep your head together.

 

You nodded slightly in response to his question.

 

“what was it?”

 

Your throat felt dry. 

 

“... A-Aiden…”

 

You were both silent. He probably thought you were dreaming about Aiden’s death again. How were you ever going to tell him that you’d dreamt about the  _ opposite _ situation happening? That your terrifying nightmare had been about Aiden  _ coming back _ , and you having to leave your new family behind?

 

You sniffled, bringing a hand up to wipe your nose so you wouldn’t get gross snot all over his jacket. The fabric already had wet spots from your tears.

 

“... i’m sorry you had to see that.” He said, voice affectionate, and full of regret. 

 

“S-see what?”

 

“... aiden’s body.” Why was he saying it like it was his fault?

 

“That...wasn't what the dream was about…”

 

He was silent for a few seconds, hand in your hair stopping.

 

“... but i thought you said it was about...?”

 

“I-it  _ was _ about Aiden.” Dang. You just... couldn’t lie to Sans. You blinked a few times, trying to fight away the sleepiness (and the tears).

 

“then...?”

 

“He... he came back.”

 

“you sound sad about that.”

 

“I...” You took a shaky breath in, trying to steady yourself. “I-I dreamt that he came back and I had to go with him and I had to leave you and Papyrus and Undyne behind and then he killed you and...” It was all spilling out, like black ink, and your body started shuddering with your sobs. “Am I a bad person!? I’m supposed to like him but... but... I don’t  _ want _ him to come back!”

 

You just started crying into his jacket. You were a bad person. You were supposed to  _ mourn _ the dead, not be glad they’re not here! He probably thought you were horrible.

 

...

 

“you’re not a bad person.” He assured. It must’ve been your tiredness, because you could’ve sworn he sounded happy. Maybe he was just putting on a light air to make you feel better? “... i know it’s not my place to say, but... (y/n), he was bad to you. just because he’s dead doesn’t make him any better of a person. you don’t have to wish he would come back.”

 

“But - but he was my _ boyfriend _ ,” You emphasized, “and he wasn't a bad person…”

 

“yes. he was. he hit you, (y/n).”

 

... Wait?

 

“How do you know that?”

 

For a split second, he hesitated, shoulders tensing.

 

“Sans?”

 

“it was... kinda obvious.” He said, quietly.

 

“How? It could have been a rock that fell. O-on my face.”

 

“... you kidding me?” He chuckled. “you walk away with a pissed off aiden, then i find you later with no aiden and a massive goddam bruise on your face? seriously. i just put two and two together.”

 

You sighed and cuddled further to Sans’s warm body. Despite the mild stink of B.O, it was super, super comfortable. You started to drift back asleep.

 

\---

 

Sans honestly had no idea what to do when he saw you like that. You looked terrified. Curled up on yourself, sweating, crying, shivering, pale and wretched. This was one of your worse nightmares, he could tell.

 

So Sans just... did what he would usually do, and went to hug you. Comfort you, let you cry your fears out, protect you from whatever nightmare was chasing you.

 

...Except you started backing away from him, shaking your head slowly. Mumbling under your breath, new tears welling in your eyes and spilling free.

 

D-did you fear him?

 

... It made every bone in his body start to ache in pain.

 

_ p-please, no, come back... _

 

Something inside him was shifting at your fear. The beast in his chest, constantly impatient for your touch... it was writhing and whining. It felt  _ wrong _ for you to fear him. You should love him and trust him completely, you should want him, please, don’t be scared...

 

Did you see, in your nightmare, that he killed Aiden? Th-that wasn’t possible, right? You didn’t know.

 

“... please don’t run away from me.” It slipped out before he could stop himself. He reached out a skeletal hand out to show he was no threat, to show that you could just  _ trust him already _ .

 

You started mumbling apologies, drawing into yourself. What did you have to be sorry for?

 

“deep breaths.” He cooed. He could see your shoulders bouncing, your hands trembling, breathing erratic. If this kept going you’d have a panic attack.

 

While you were preoccupied with something that only you could see, he shifted closer and closer, unable to control himself, instincts screaming to have you with him, being comforted, being held, being kept   _ s a f e  _ .

 

He slipped his arms around you, and let a little sigh loose. He thought you would have stiffened up at the contact, but what happily surprised that you didn't, instead practically melting into his embrace.

 

After about a minute, you started tapping on his chest, “S-Sans. I'm fine now.”

 

At first, he didn’t even register that you were speaking. He was too caught up in the relaxing feeling his SOUL was emitting at having you near again. Yes, this was where you belonged. With him, with him...

 

“Sans. I’m fine.” You hit his chest just a little harder, breaking him out of his fuzzy daydreamy-type thing. “Sans.” 

 

“you're still shaking,” he responded, pretending that he was listening the entire time. He could feel your little form quivering against him.

 

You floundered. “I-it’s just the aftershocks!” 

 

_ so cute. _

 

“then i’m waiting here until the ‘aftershocks’ go away.” He grinned to himself. Yeah, he wouldn’t leave anyway. Pfft.

 

“Sans, the last time you did that, you fell asleep here.”

 

...You knew him all too well.

 

“like i said.” He flopped down onto your bed, bringing you down with him, suddenly tired and calm now that he had you. “until the ‘aftershocks’ go away.” Heheh.

 

Well, that and he liked sleeping with you in his arms. No way was he going to give that up.

 

...Maybe soon he could sleep  _ with _ you.

 

He… was getting off track.

 

“I'm only bothering you…” you mumbled, almost silently.

 

He felt... a little offended? Why would you assume that? Why would you assume that he didn’t want to comfort you and spend time with you?

 

“you think you’re  _ bothering _ me?” He snickered, trying to keep his offense out of his voice, “i sleep better when i’m cuddling you. you’re super squishy and warm. it’s never a bother.”

 

You shook your head and squirmed a little in his hug.

 

_ stop acting so cute. i'm supposed to be offended by what you said. _

 

He lowered his voice to a softer, more serious tone. “... why do you think you’re a bother?” Did someone tell you that you were? ... Was this the remnants of Aiden’s assholery coming back to haunt you again?   
  


“W-without me, you could still be asleep in your own room…” You sounded so timid and small. And guilty. Yeah, this was definitely something that Aiden had caused.

 

“pfft. i have horrible nightmares.” He chuckled. They never seemed so bad when he was with you. “i’m always awake before you start screaming, anyway. how’d you think i get here so fast all the time?”

 

You snickered. Such a pretty sound... “You say that so casually.” 

 

“it happens too often for it to be anything crazy.” His phalanges were already in your hair before he could even register what he was doing. It was so soft... like silk, but... even softer and lighter, and felt better on his bones. “... you wanna talk about what happened in your dream?”

 

...

 

“...well?” He repeated, softly, when you didn’t say anything. He actually felt a little nervous as time went on.  _ Did _ you dream about him killing Aiden? He was already trying to work out a smooth response to you saying that.

 

_ uh... should i comfort her? just say something like ‘that sounds awful’, or... should i go defensive? ‘you know i’d never do that’ or ‘wonder what made you dream that?’, or something... _

 

“Y - you… died…” Your voice was so timid.

 

...

 

Well.

 

That was unexpected.

 

Sans shuffled a little, leaning down to look you in the eyes. Your perfect, sparkling eyes. You weren’t lying, were you? That was what had scared you so much? Him dying? You didn’t dream about him killing Aiden, or hurting you, or...

 

You looked a little confused at his sudden, intense stare. So he sighed, breaking eye contact and kissing your forehead, then resting his chin on the top of your head. 

 

“don’t worry, baby. i’m not going anywhere.” The last part was a barely repressed possessive growl that he just managed to turn into concern at the last minute.

 

Your heart instantly started pounding against your chest violently. In fact, it was pounding so fast that he could practically hear it, along with the hitch in your breath. “W-what did you call me?” You squeaked, voice breaking.

 

Subject change, anyone? “... was there anything else in your nightmare?”

 

After a slight hesitation, you nodded.

 

“what was it?”

 

“... A-Aiden…”

 

...Of course. Even while dead, Aiden got in the way. Aiden couldn’t even take a fucking hint and just get out of your nightmares already so you’d accept Sans...

 

Ugh. “... i’m sorry you had to see that.” He said, assuming you were talking about Aiden’s death. 

 

“S-see what?”

 

“... aiden’s body.” 

 

If Sans had only one, single, tiny,  _ teensy _ (minuscule) regret about killing the rat bastard, it was that you had to see the body for the plan to work and the police to believe it was a suicide. That you had to be so upset and traumatised by that fucking idiot dying... fuck, Aiden couldn’t even do THAT right...

 

“That...wasn't what the dream was about…”

 

He paused.

 

_ what? it wasn’t? _

 

“... but i thought you said it was about...?”

 

“I-it  _ was _ about Aiden.” Your voice started to shake. Was he wandering into the wrong territory? Should he back up?

 

“then...?”

 

“He... he came back.”

 

... You had a  _ nightmare _ ... about Aiden  _ returning _ ?

 

“you sound sad about that.” Did this mean what he thought it meant!?

 

“I...” You took a breath. “I-I dreamt that he came back and I had to go with him and I had to leave you and Papyrus and Undyne behind and then he killed you and... a-am I a bad person!? I’m supposed to like him but... but... I don’t  _ want _ him to come back!”

 

You just started crying into his jacket, little body shuddering with sobs.

 

...

 

_ Y E S _ .

 

He had to physically restrain himself from laughing out loud. Oh my God, this must be some insane good dream he’s having. His eyesockets widened and kept widening, smile growing and growing.

 

You were dreading Aiden.

 

You... you preferred being here, with  _ Sans _ , than you did you (ex)boyfriend...

 

Heheh.  **_Ex_ ** .

 

“you’re not a bad person.” He assured, trying to seem sincere and not the most excited he’d been in his entire life. “... i know it’s not my place to say, but... (y/n), he was bad to you. just because he’s dead doesn’t make him any better of a person. you don’t have to wish he would come back.”

 

“But - but he was my _ boyfriend _ ,” You said, as if that mattered. “and he wasn't a bad person…”

 

“yes. he was.” He felt his grip tighten a fraction, and before he could stop himself, “he hit you, (y/n).”

 

You paused. “...How do you know that?”

 

Sans stiffened immediately, recognising his mistake.

 

_ uh oh. _

 

“Sans?”

 

_ shit. she doesn’t know i followed her, she doesn’t... fuck... _

 

“it was... kinda obvious.” He said, quietly, mind racing. 

 

“How? It could have been a rock that fell.” Pfft. “O-on my face.”

 

“... you kidding me?” He forced a chuckle, squashing down the burning rage he felt from even thinking what the bastard did to you. He needed to concentrate on not giving himself away, “you walk away with a pissed off aiden, then i find you later with no aiden and a massive goddam bruise on your face? seriously. i just put two and two together.”

 

... That seemed to pacify you. Your breathing evened out gradually as sleep started to claim your innocent little mind, your whole body relaxing.

 

...

 

“... Sans?” You said, sleepily.

 

“hmm?”

 

You shuffled, and he thought you were going to (try to) get up, but... you tilted your head upwards and pressed a tiny little kiss to his jawbone.

 

“... Thank you f’ being nice to me...” Your voice was slurred, and after that tiny kiss, you let your head drop and you fell asleep.

 

...

 

...

 

_... wait she just fucking kissed me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bother us!  
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)


	20. Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a new fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Chapter twenty!

_ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

 

By the time morning came, Sans was in his room, pacing back and forth, his thumb running circles around the area your lips had touched. He didn’t even wait until you woke up, he just teleported out of there.

 

_ she kissed me! _ He reiterated in his mind for the hundredth time,  _ wh - what does that mean? does she have romantic feelings for me, or was it platonic? _

 

He really hoped it was the former option.

 

But either way, this was great news. And he wasn’t forgetting what you told him, about your nightmare (the thought still made him shudder with glee). You were becoming more and more comfortable with him, to the point of being able to kiss him, and even preferring him over Aiden. 

 

But...

 

_...what did that _ **_mean_ ** _?! _

 

The balance between platonic and romantic was a very fine one, and it was even more confusing when he took your previous actions into account. On the one hand, you called him your friend all the time, and very clearly stated you didn’t want to date. But then again, you’d blushed and stuttered when talking to Undyne about whether or not he had the junk.

 

But... you were generally very shy. Maybe that’s just your reaction to that type of thing?

 

It was just such a dangerous line to tread, and he couldn’t afford to assume anything. If he assumed that it was, indeed, romantic, he ran the risk of making an unwanted move on you when you were still in the process of grieving over your dead boyfriend. That would be a huge jerk move, and would instantly lose him a lot of progress with you.

 

On the other hand, if he assumed it was friendship, he could be missing out on key signs that you  _ did _ like him. And the last thing he wanted in the whole damn world was for you to get confused and assume that he didn’t want you, and moving your attention to some...  _ other _ fuckboy.

 

_ they’ll trick her into loving them, and it’ll be like aiden, but maybe even worse. and she’s too loyal and perfect and amazing to ever break out of that without my help. if she ever falls in love with someone else, i need to save her from them. i’ll  _ **_never_ ** _ let them steal her away from me... _

 

He finally sat down on his bed before he wore a hole in the carpet with his constant pacing. Sighing to himself, he touched the spot where you’d kissed him for the millionth time. Your lips had been so warm and soft... he’d felt your breath on his bones, your body so close to him, and... it still made his throat hitch to think about it, chest tightening.

 

It took everything he had not to smash his teeth to your lips right then and there, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering what it would feel like.

 

...would you even remember when you woke up?

 

... Speaking of waking up. His eyelights glanced up at the clock on his bedside table, and 8:57 shone brightly back at him. Fuck, you’d be getting up soon! He needed to go back before you woke up and wondered where he was.

 

He teleported back into your room and was relieved to note that you were still asleep, hair beautifully splaying out on the pillow around you, chest rising and falling gently with each tiny breath you took. Your lips were parted ever-so-slightly, and they looked so warm and soft and... s.... shit, slow down, Sans. If he let his mind wander too much, you’d wake up with him on top of you and his tongue down your throat before either of you knew what was going on.

 

_...maybe... maybe another time. _

 

He sighed, slipping back into bed with you, and you reacted naturally to the heat source, snuffling and rolling over to latch onto his chest like a little spider monkey. He chuckled, stress and confusion slowly slipping away.

 

Should he just... pretend the kiss never happened? Carry on as normal? ... Maybe he could increase the flirting just a  _ little _ more. Enough to make a point, but not enough so that you’d notice if you weren’t looking. Didn’t want to frighten you, after all. 

 

“Mmmgh...” You started to shuffle. Damn, he got here just in time. You blearily blinked your eyes open, then yawned.

 

Then realised you were clinging onto him.

 

“mornin’,” he mumbled, trying not to let on how flustered he felt, or the fact that he’d actually been up for hours.

 

Still, he enjoyed the way your face glowed such a lovely pinky-red colour. Even the tips of your ears. It was so cute.

 

“M... morning, Sans.” You sounded embarrassed, but... you didn’t move away from where you were snuggled up to his chest, tiny frame still safe in his embrace. You just looked so cosy when he held you like this... he had to stop the pleased purr growing in his chest before you heard it.

 

“you doin’ okay? that was one hell of a nightmare.”

 

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” You sounded so timid. “... A-and thanks for looking after me, too.”

 

_...shit, did she remember that kiss?  _

 

Your cheeks started to redden more, and you looked away, as if remembering something. He really hoped it was the kiss, but... it could’ve been any aspect of the night. Telling your revealing nightmare, him comforting you like that...

 

_...now's probably the best time to find out what it meant, though... _

 

“...what do you remember of last night, anyway?”

 

“... B-bits and pieces...?” Your voice went high pitched at the end, tailing off.

 

_ does she remember? _

 

The problem was there were _ so many things _ you could be embarrassed about. The kiss was just one of them. It could be the waking him up, it could be the intimacy of your hug, it could be the information you’d spilt about not liking Aiden...

 

Though, Sans couldn’t find anything to dislike about any of those things, to be honest.

 

“like what?”

 

You made a sound that resembled a boiling kettle and brought your shoulders up, putting your face in your hands.

 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it right now!?”

 

 _uh..._ _can’t tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing?_

 

You were silent for a moment, and he was about to speak or apologize when - “I’m sorry…”

 

“you’re sorry?” His brow furrowed in confusion. He kept his voice as soft as he could, hoping you weren’t just apologising because he was scaring you or something. “...the hell’re you sorry for?”

 

“I didn’t mean to yell…”

 

... What you’d done could hardly be classified as ‘yelling’. Maybe... raising your voice very slightly? He nearly told you that, but it seemed you were in one of those moods where everything was your fault for some reason, and he knew there was no convincing you when you were still like this.

 

“s’alright.” He shrugged. “we all yell sometimes.”

 

You were silent. Was... was that the wrong thing to say?

 

“Except you.” You claimed, voice small.

 

He almost laughed out loud. Him? Yell? With  _ you _ nearby? If he actually shouted in rage and you had seen it, you would’ve gotten up and ran for it the moment you had the chance. No. He always kept his temper in check when you were in the picture.

 

“no, i yell sometimes.” Another shrug. “just not very often.”

 

“I’ve never seen you yell, though.”

 

“cus i keep myself in check. i don’t really need to yell, to be honest. i can make a super scary face when i want to.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“which is great, since i’m a massive wuss at fighting,” He lied.

 

“Don’t lie, you looked like you were ready to kill Undyne any second that one time.”

 

“that’s the idea.” He grinned. “if i act all tough and scary no one will want to fight me anyway, and i’ll get a rep for being someone you don’t want to fight. it’s basically a massive show of strength.”

 

... Cus like hell he was going to let you know that he could kill someone in an instant. If you saw him as pathetic, fear wouldn’t be a problem.

 

“I don’t like that…” you mumbled, like you didn’t realise you said it.

 

“don’t like what?”

 

“Did I say that out loud?”

 

“yes?” He chuckled, and before you could respond, reached up and booped your nose with a single phalange, gaining a cute little squeaking sound from you, “don’t worry. if you don’t wanna tell me you don’t have to.”

 

“...You shouldn’t be so weak. Something could happen.” You sounded so concerned for him, and it made his soul do a little backflip in his chest. He almost forgot he was supposed to respond to your comment, too busy staring at your fawning expression.

 

“pfft. you don’t need to worry. i know how to get out of danger.” Blasters and lots of bones.

 

“Y-you can’t dodge or teleport forever, though...”

 

“it’s a matter of making them beat themselves.” He started toying with a lock of your hair absentmindedly, drunk on the feeling of you worrying about him. “teleport real close then back up again and they’ll swing for me and unbalance themselves. make them hit their teammates if they’re in a group, teleport them onto high places, or literally just away from me. it’s easy. you don’t gotta be strong, just smart.”

 

“It’s better if you’re both.”

 

_ oh, i am. _ He chuckled to himself.  _ you have no idea. _

 

“i suppose. but i can’t help having 1hp.”

 

“Wait, you _ what _ ?” Your voice raised at the end, and you pushed away from him so you could look him directly in the eyelights, shocked and confused.

 

He blinked. Oops. He was so high on your care that he didn’t even notice that little fact leave his lips.

 

“... oh yeah. you didn’t know.” 

 

“Isn’t HP like… super important to a monster?” Horror was dawning on your face. “The teachers said that’s like, your freaking life!?”

 

“... i guess you could say that.” He tried to come across as unbothered. Mostly, he was peeved at himself for letting that out. “it’s just a defect i have. 1hp.”

 

“But… doesn’t that mean you could get hit  _ once _ and die?!”

 

“yeah, it does.” He grinned, winking. “good thing i’m so scary, huh?”

 

“That doesn’t matter!” you exclaimed. Then you paused, then added, “And you’re not scary.”

 

...He tried  _ very _ hard not to laugh. Really. But ended up snorting slightly anyway.

 

“What?”

 

“i’m scary, alright. you saw this first hand with undyne.”

 

“I wasn’t scared, just… okay, yeah, you can be scary if you want to… but... but that won’t help if and when somebody wants to  _ actually _ kill you! They’re not gonna just be convinced not to because of your scary face!”

 

He started chuckling again. "all you need to do is dodge and bluff."

 

“That’s not how the world works! You’ll get killed!” you exclaimed, pushing away from him.

 

But before you could get too far, Sans growled and pulled you closer. He quickly regained himself and cleared his throat, loosening his hold to discourage you from bolting. 

 

But after a second, he realised you weren’t going to get up, and he relaxed.

 

“well,” He sighed. “guess i'm living proof that's not true.”

 

* * *

 

You were in quite a mental dilemma.

 

You were currently sitting on the couch (Sans holding you on his lap, of course) and contemplating what you learned earlier about your skeleton friend.

 

He…  _ he had only  _ **_one_ ** _ HP… _

 

In short, you were terrified on his behalf. O-one hit,  _ one _ time he could fail to dodge, or I dunno, hit his head while falling over, and he'd be dead!?

 

_ How was he not worried about that _ ?!

 

It would at least be better if he had some attacks. That would be so cool, too!

 

Well... what would he have, anyway? If he had attacks? Bones? Probably something... blue. He seemed to have a very blue feel to him, for some reason.

 

Papyrus once mentioned that he had ‘bone attacks’ when he was ranting about the spar match with Undyne. Could he like, summon them out of thin air or something? That would be really freaking cool. A massive rain of sharp bones coming down from the sky.

 

You were just glad you weren’t one of their enemies. 

 

But, wait… wouldn't that mean Undyne had never fought Sans? Shouldn't she have challenged him (and won) if he was only scary by show? 

 

“sw… (y/n)?” You inclined your head slightly to show you were listening. “you ok?”

 

You sighed and nodded, leaning back against his chest the slightest bit. This caused him to tighten his hold on you by a fraction. Probably accidentally.

 

“you sure...? you seem real out of it there.”

 

“I'm...fine. Just... lost in thought?"

 

“about what?”

 

“Well, first it was about how easily you could get killed, but then it just turned into me thinking about how cool it would be to be able to do something like Papyrus does?” You didn’t even notice that you’d started rambling. “Like, he mentioned being able to do bone attacks. Is that like, making bone weapons out of thin air or something?” You started waving your hands around as you explained, “I mean, how cool would it be if you could summon thousands of bones and make them rain down on your enemy?”

 

“...heh. but, uh. wouldn't that be scary?”

 

“Uhh, yeah? It would probably be terrifying for the enemy. I'm just glad I'm _ not _ that enemy.”

 

“but... shouldn't that be, uh, a scary concept for you?” He sounded somewhat confused.

 

“It sounds freaking awesome.”

 

“i - i guess so… wouldn’t it? heheh…” His tone had gone odd, like he was regretting something, and he trailed off at the end.

 

“Sans?” You tried to turn and look him in the eyesockets. “Are you alright?” 

 

Instead of responding, he only held you tighter and flopped down onto his side.

 

“Oh come on! Not again!” You said, exasperatedly, struggling weakly in his iron hold, but soon giving up, pouting a little.

 

“pfft. you’re not even trying.”

 

“I give up.”

 

“noooo, don’t give up! it’s not fun if you give up.”

 

That could sound kinda creepy if taken the wrong way. I mean, he was essentially saying he liked it when you struggled. But he probably didn’t mean it like  _ that _ , pfft.

 

“Does that mean you’ll let me go?” You asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

“nope.”

 

“Figures.” You rolled your eyes.

 

He chuckled, then... there was a thin stretch of awkward silence.

 

“uh... (y/n)?” Huh... Why did he sound so nervous all of a sudden? His voice was small.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“will you, uhm...” He trailed off. “crap, i have no idea how to say this.”

 

“Just say it?” You supplied, chuckling. It was crap advice but it was all the advice you could give.

 

“uh, ok. (y/n), will you… g-go somewhere with me?”

 

_...What?  _

 

“Pfft, why were you nervous about that? We’ve gone out to places together before.” Like that wonderful trip to the aquarium when-

 

... When Aiden was still alive…

 

“fuck. no… not…” He sighed, and shook his head gently.

 

You blinked. “Am I… not picking up on something?”

 

“no, no, you’re right. like we did before. i’m paying, though.”

 

“Okay. Wait - no! You will not be paying!”

 

He slipped a finger over your mouth in a shushing motion, his face moving near your ear. Close enough so that you could feel his breath. Your heart did a weird little flutter and your cheeks felt hot, but you ignored it.

 

“shhh… i’m paying.”

 

“But -”

 

“shhh.”

 

“I-”

 

“shh.”

 

“SANS-”

 

“sh.”

 

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO US!!!!  
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](https://multimod.tumblr.com/)


	21. NotADateISwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a date, I swear

“So... where are we going?” You asked. Sans had told you to wear something good, but not too formal, for your ‘outing’. You’d gone for a nice shirt and some jeggings, and a smart cardigan you’d dug up from somewhere.

 

Sans had stuttered and stumbled over his words a bit when he saw you, a blue flush all over his cheekbones. He brushed up quite nicely himself- ditching his old shorts for smarter jeans and his blue hoodie actually being washed. Instead of just teleporting you straight to the mystery location Sans instead opted for walking through the evening streets, the way lit by street lamps.

 

“you’ll see.” He grinned, bringing you back to the present moment. Somehow, during the walk, you’d linked your arm with Sans’s. _Just so I’m safer. No other reason_.

 

“That’s... not very helpful.” You said, a crease forming between your eyebrows.

 

“i know,” He sounded so smug, you kinda wanted to slap him in his smug face. In fact, if you hadn’t been holding onto him, you probably would have.

 

You sighed.

 

“are you _eggcited_?”

 

_ >:/ _

 

“Oh god dang it, Sans, there aren’t even any egg related things nearby!”

 

“well, eggs are food, and we’re going to eat. so isn’t that just eggcellent?”

 

“Sans, you...” You groaned. “It would make more sense to have a pun like... ‘Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very time consuming’ or something about just meals in gener-”

 

Sans snorted and started laughing hysterically, stopping in his footsteps, and you realised the whole thing had been a trap to get you to make a pun. You made an exasperated sound and slapped your forehead with your free hand.

 

“ _Sans!_ ”

 

“yyeeeessss?” he answered, looking down at you innocently, which just made you let go of his arm and put both your hands on your hips, glaring at him.

 

You thought you saw his eyelights dilate slightly as they gazed down at your hands for a second, but he was looking back at your face, eyes normal, before you could figure out what it was.

 

“This was supposed to be a good time out and you’re just ruining it with puns!”

 

“we’re having fun. at least i am, aren’t you?”

 

Instead of answering, you made a deadpan face and asked; “When will we get there?”

 

Sans snickered. You hoped this wasn’t how the whole evening was going to go...

 

* * *

 

“knock knock.”

 

“Oh no… fine, who's there?” you sighed.

 

“honeydew.”

 

“Honeydew who?”

 

“honeydew you know how fine you look right now?”

 

You squeaked and blushed, hiding your face in your hands. You heard sans chucking from in front of you.

 

When Sans said ‘go out’, you thought he’d take you to a zoo or something. Aquarium, shop, ice rink, literally anywhere other than... this.

 

You see, when Grillby came up to the surface, he didn’t just open up a chain of bars. Now that there was the space and financing, he was able to also open a string of high-class restaurants that attracted many different kinds of people. He’d gained awards for his incredible cooking, been invited to high class parties, met some very influential people (Gordon Ramsay had shown up to one of Grillby’s restaurants... and _liked_ the food!).

 

You’d kinda come to the assumption that you’d never go to a Grillby’s restaurant without magically winning the lottery or something, or going on one of those TV shows where they let you eat nice food.

 

But… here you were? Sat across a beautifully furnished table from Sans, the only thing separating you and him being a lovely blue-flamed candle that didn’t feel hot. And, well, the table.

 

“... How’d you even afford it?” You asked, finally, after a long time of him just staring at you, the blue light from the candle making him look like he was blushing or something.

 

“a-afford what?” He snapped out of his mini-haze.

 

“A seat at Grillby’s restaurant!?” How was he so casual about it?

 

“oh. well, i’m friends with grillby,” He shrugged. “i just called in a favour.”

 

“Wait what.”

 

“everyone knew everyone underground. he and i just happened to go back a long way, and he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t forget his friendships. ... or an overdue bill.”

 

“I… guess that makes sense…? Wait, what was that last part?” he’d said it in almost a mumble, you’d nearly missed it.

 

“nothing, don’t worry.”

 

“Uhh… okay?”

 

Soon after, Grillby himself glided over to the side of your table. You hardly even noticed his arrival, you’d been too busy staring at the blue candle and trying to figure out if it was fake, magic, or some kind of metal that you can burn to get a cold flame. Was that a thing...?

 

You jumped in your seat and turned to him, shooting your best “I’m so sorry for not even realising you were there” smile.

 

... He didn’t smile back. ... Well, to be fair, he didn’t do ANYTHING back. His face was like looking at a campfire, except no logs or... anything at all. Just flame. Just a pair of glasses, balancing on a fire in a tuxedo.

 

He seemed to be... ‘glaring’ at Sans. You thought he was just waiting, but then you noticed the little droplets of sweat on Sans’s skull and the way he glanced at Grillby then smiled sheepishly, as if apologising through eye contact.

 

Eventually he turned to you, and motioned to your menu with a flickering hand. It was only JUST hand-shaped and you had to stop yourself from staring before you got sucked into staring at the way the flames danced and swirled.

 

O-oh! He was probably asking what you wanted to eat! You quickly glanced at your menu, eyes scanning every option. Uhm... expensive, don’t even know what that is, expensive, don’t like, don’t like, expensive...

 

You eventually bailed under the pressure of him looking at you with an expression so unreadable you probably needed to know smoke signals to understand, choosing a safe option in the hopes of not buying something expensive, weird and unlikeable.

 

“I-I’ll just have the steak, please.” Whatever please don’t burn me.

 

The man of fire gave a quick nod, before collecting your menus silently, and walking away. You let out a breath you didn’t even realise you’d been holding. He just had this... _presence_. And how were you supposed to speak to someone you couldn’t even read the face of!?

 

As Grillby walked away, you glanced between him and Sans, something popping to mind.

 

“He… didn’t ask what you wanted?”

 

“heh.” Sans shrugged, “he knows what i want.”

 

* * *

 

...

 

...

 

Was...

 

... Was Sans flirting with you...?

 

You... you couldn’t tell if it was friendly banter or genuine charm. Like, that wink he threw you after his pun about butts. Was that like a... ‘eyyy get what i mean’ wink, or a ‘i’m talking about your butt in particular’ wink...?

 

Or when he’d told you that you looked ‘good enough to eat’. Was that a dinner pun since you were both eating or was he actually saying he wanted to...!? The light of the candle and his carefree yet mysterious attitude was confusing you even _further_ . You kept glancing around the restaurant at the other couples filtering in and realising that they were all, in fact, _couples!_ You and Sans had just _happened_ to go together to one of the most sought-after _dating_ destinations... Was this ANOTHER coincidence, or had you totally missed the mark and not realised that Sans had taken you on a DATE!?

 

_Ring! Ring!_

 

Sans was halfway through a risotto pun when your phone started buzzing in your pocket. He looked rather annoyed at being interrupted, and even _more_ annoyed when you showed him that the caller was, in fact, Undyne.

 

His face scrunched up a little, but he sighed, shrugging.

 

“you probably wanna take that somewhere private, or all the guests are gonna be able to hear her from here.”

 

You chuckled at his tone and he seemed to relax a little, realising that Undyne calling wasn’t going to make you desert him in the middle of dinner.

 

As you got up to go to the bathroom and take her call, you pressed a tiny kiss to the top of his skull, then speed-walked out as fast as you could. J-just a thank you kiss! For the nice daaaaaaNOT A DATE. For the nice... meal out.

 

You didn't see Sans's face as you walked out. Perhaps because you were too busy just trying to exit the room after that kiss. If you’d seen his ecstatic blue face and the way he’d suddenly sunk into his chair, all your questions about whether or not this was a date in his eyes would’ve been answered.

 

Instead, you hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, finding it quickly and only letting yourself relax when the door was shut and you were stood in front of the mirror, staring at your reflection. Eventually you remembered that you were _supposed_ to be taking a call, and you answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, PUNK! Where ARE you?!”

 

“Oh, uh... Grillby’s.”

 

“What!? THAT old place!? ... Did Sans drag you over for burgers?”

 

“Uh, I didn’t mean the bar...” Your face flushed and you put a hand to your forehead, trying to ignore your reflection and how red she was.

 

“... OH MY GOD HE TOOK YOU TO THE RESTAURANT!?!??!?!”

 

You cringed, holding the phone away from your ear until you were sure she was finished speaking. “You don’t have to yell it! S-so what if he did?”

 

“How did he even get a reservation!?”

 

“He said something about being old friends with Grillby, or calling in a favour… I’m not sure.” You leant against the cool tiled wall, and sighed to yourself.

 

“Pfft, so he threatened him, then.”

 

You blinked. “Excuse me?”

 

“I mean, this is _Sans_ ,” she continued, without even registering your shock. “probably just looked at him and Grillby went ‘do you want a window seat or a normal seat?’ Eheh…”

 

“Undyne, what even...” You didn’t expect to be heard but you still voiced your confusion. Didn’t Sans say that he was super weak? Well, he _did_ mention that he could make a scary face when he wanted to... but Grillby didn’t seem like the kind of guy to be phased by big words and no show.

 

“... And, I mean, it’s not like anyone can do anything when it’s SANS who wants something from them-”

 

“ _Undyne_.” You said, with finally the right amount of annoyance in your tone to warrant her attention.

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“... What do you mean, ‘when it’s Sans’? I thought he was really weak...?”

 

There was a slight pause on Undyne’s part, then she suddenly burst into loud, obnoxious laughter that made you feel simultaneously angry and stupid. It was the laugh of someone who knew something you didn’t.

 

“Sans? Weak?! PfUHUHU... i-is that what he told you!?”

 

“Uh... yeah.” You flushed again, still feeling stupid.

 

“Trust me,” she said, still sounding like she was recovering from her laughing fit, “he's anything _but_ weak.”

 

“But why would he lie?” You asked, wanting to not believe her, but almost instantly remembering the face he’d pulled when Undyne had threatened you at your first meeting. It made a lot more sense if there was actual material behind his silent threat.

 

“Well, he likes you a lot.” You heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like ‘more than is healthy’ but you weren’t sure, and didn’t want to assume. “My guess is... he’s worried that if you find out he’s actually pretty fucking tough, you’ll get freaked out or something.”

 

“I wouldn’t get freaked out.”

 

“Then you probably don’t understand quite how strong he is.”

 

“I won’t get freaked out!” you repeated, with a firmer tone than before. You crossed your arms as best you could with a phone in your hand.

 

“Welp. You ever heard of a Gaster Blaster?”

 

“... A whatnow?”

 

“Ask Sans, I’m sure he’ll be _happy_ to show you.” She sounded very amused, and you felt your annoyance rising.

 

“Why can’t you just tell me yourself?”

 

“Cus I wanna see how this turns out. Send Sans my regards when you ask him about it, okay?” Toward the end of that sentence she sounded more and more like she was trying to hold in another obnoxious laugh.

 

You puffed your cheeks. You know what? Fine! You’d ask Sans about it, if she was going to be so rude and weird. He probably wasn’t even that powerful anyway, she was just hyping it up so you’d get all buzzed.

 

“...Okay. Hey, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Make sure to ask him real sweetly. Give him the old fluttery eyelashes.”

 

“ _Bye_ , Undyne.”

 

* * *

 

“... Sans?”

 

You caught his attention as you sat down, the calm blue light from the candle being a stark contrast to the bright lights of the bathroom. He'd been doing something on his phone, face neutral, but upon your arrival he blinked, smile coming back, and put the device away.

 

You were suddenly struck with how... _handsome_ he looked with the light shining on him like that. Blue was definitely his colour, it lit up his face in such a pleasant, comforting way. Strong jaw, solid cheekbones, not to mention those large, fang-like teeth of his...

 

“took your time, heh.” He broke you out of your thoughts with his deep voice and you realised you’d been staring kinda intensely at his jaw, so you stopped, hoping he hadn’t noticed. “she keeps talking, doesn't she?”

 

“Heh, yeah…” You started fiddling with your hands in your lap when you remembered what she’d said. “...Hey, could - could I ask you something?”

 

“... sure?” He chuckled gently at how nervous you seemed. “is it important?”

 

You nodded, avoiding eye contact.

 

“... what is it?”

 

“It’s something Undyne said…” You bit your lip. “did you… lie about how strong you are?”

 

...

 

“... uh...” Was the only sound that left his mouth. His eyelights had been extinguished, and... was he _sweating_? Already?

 

“Sans?”

 

“... what did undyne tell you?” He sounded strained. Nervous. “exactly?”

 

“She said you probably threatened Grillby.” You tried to make it seem casual but you were interested now. “And that if _you_ wanted something, nobody could say no. She laughed when I told her you said you were weak, and she said you’re ‘anything but weak’.”

 

“... w-well, i...” Was that blush, or just the blue light from the candle? “... no?”

 

“Please don’t lie to me.” You tried to sound as imploring as possible and it was a critical hit- he flinched in his seat, more blue spreading over his face (that’s definitely not candle light) and his smile twitching.

 

“i-i _might've_ lied when i said i’m just a scary face...?” His voice rose at the end, like he was asking a question and seeing if it was the right one to ask.

 

“How much?”

 

“... a...” Small cough. “really big amount...?” His voice got progressively higher the more he spoke.

 

“So… you’re actually really strong, then?”

 

“well, ‘really strong’ honestly depends on who you’re talking to, amiright...” He chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. Why was he so nervous about this?

 

“Sans.” You leant forward, over the table, and put one hand over his. He blinked, eyesockets opening as wide as they could possibly go, as if the physical contact was the most shocking thing in the universe. Yeah, you weren’t imagining that blush. “... You can tell me. I’m not going to get freaked out.”

 

... His shock started to wear off into something that looked like a _drunk_ expression. His sockets were lidded and he just stared, nodding at your statement, but he didn’t look like he was concentrating.

 

“... Sans.” You said, tone slightly more serious, and he snapped out of it, blinking and sitting up a bit.

 

“y-yeah, yeah, okay. right.”

 

You let go of his hand and sat back in your seat, missing his upset expression. By the time you looked back and he was nervous again, staring at the floor next to your table.

 

“you... really wanna know?” He asked, eyelights flicking back to you. Uhm... what was with the severity of his tone?

 

“... Yes?” You weren’t going to regret this, were you...?

 

He sighed and ran a hand over the back of his skull.

 

“... okay. let’s... wait until we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)  
>  BOTHER US. PLEASE.  
> ~Jennajen


	22. That's So Cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that fact you learned earlier was not an actual fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not posting last week! A lot of stuff came up!  
> ~Jennajen

The walk home was mostly in silence. Partially because you were so satisfied from such an amazing meal (that steak was perfection... you _had_ to get Sans to take you there again sometime) and partially because Sans seemed absolutely racked with nerves. He kept tugging at his shirt or crossing his arms, sweat dotting his skull. You tried to calm him down a little or reassure him by squeezing his hand, but that just made him tense even further.

 

Dang... just how much had he lied when he said he wasn’t strong?

 

You got back home in silence, Sans heading straight to the couch to sit down and take a deep breath. You settled next to him, a little confused, and starting to dread what was coming. Was he, like... about to tell you some crazy story or something?

 

“...okay, so… yeah. i lied.” He scratched his cheekbone, eyelights avoiding contact. Again.

 

“...How much of a lie was it?” You asked, genuinely curious and trying to keep your voice soft. You wouldn’t be mad if he had a good reason for lying to you.

 

He looked around nervously, as if looking for a conversation changer or trying to find something to avert attention to.

 

“...Sans?”

 

He cringed. “...would it be too hard to believe if i said undyne was lying to you...?”

 

“Honestly? Yes, sorry.”

 

Sans sighed.

 

“...kay… i lied about being weak. i’m actually kinda strong.”

 

“...How strong?” You tilted your head to one side.

 

“... i’m above average with magic, i suppose.” You sensed that he was being overly modest.

 

“Oh?” Magic stuff...? That’s so awesome. “Can I see?”

 

He looked surprised, eyelights finally, _finally_ turning to you properly. “you want to see?”

 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

 

He blinked, and made a little surprised sound in the back of his non-existent throat. “well, it’s just… it can be kinda scary, i guess.”

 

“I can do scary!” You couldn’t stop the enthusiasm that leaked into your voice. “I’m brave!”

 

He made another little sound, but less like surprise and more like a choked bleating noise. His whole face went blue, eyelights dilating, and he started making coughing sounds that were... oddly fake, as he tried to cover the noise.

 

“i-i suppose... i mean, you have to promise not to freak out."

 

“I promise!” You answered immediately, unable to contain your excitement anymore. Your heart was pounding as you imagined all the different things Sans might be able to make- maybe bones, like Papyrus? Or would he have something else? Sans didn’t seem very threatening, maybe something more rounded...?

 

“you just need to remember that they’re not going to hurt you at all.” His face went from light and blue to rather serious, and maybe a little concerned.

 

“I know,” you nodded, a smile on your face.

 

He sighed, and raised his hand, flicking his index finger forward. There was an oddly familiar sound, like an electric buzz and a rush of wind, and then...

 

“H-holy sh-...!?” You barely caught yourself. “Sh-shoes!!?”

 

Sans snickered at your reaction.

 

You’d been expecting quite a few things from him, but you definitely were _not_ expecting _giant floating dog skulls_.

 

... How were you supposed to describe them...?

  


They were... roughly the size of a large dog themselves, ironically. Huge skulls, with elongated snouts and deep, sharp eyesockets that sported similar eyelights to Sans’s, except this time, larger than your fist, and instead of being light and sparkly like little stars, the glow was dull and fluctuating. The air around them seemed to just... _buzz_ with energy.

 

The _teeth_ were just... _awesome_ . Since the jaw was so long and weird in shape they curled out of the bone and fitted together like alligator fangs. They were so sharp, you felt your skin prickle as if being cut by just _looking_ at it.

 

... But something told you that it’s giant teeth were not it’s greatest weapon.

 

“...Oh… my… god…” you gasped, staring at them.

 

“i-it’s called a blaster.” Sans’s voice was small and nervous. The ‘blaster’ was just floating over the floor in front of you, totally still, not moving an inch. It was odd... almost as if it wasn’t alive. “it, uh... pretty much does as the name entails...” He trailed off when he noticed how hard you were staring.

 

“... i-i can make it go away, if you...”

 

“Can I touch it!?”

 

...

 

“... wait what?”

 

You turned to him and repeated yourself, biting your lip, eyes wide with amazement. “Can I touch it!?”

 

His face went that adorable shade of blue again, and he swallowed, nodding. You didn’t notice the tiny movement in his smile as the corners twitched up. “sure. i guess.”

 

You turned back to the ‘blaster’, taking in every detail. It’s devil-like appearance, the awesome fangs...

 

Slowly, you raised you hand and lifted it over where the skull’s snout would be. You half expected it to phase out of existence or jolt up and bite your hand off.

 

Your hand was... what, a few inches above the snout? Ready to make a petting motion and feel the smooth bone or whatever material it was made of. But... Before you could move anymore, it...

 

It’s huge eyelights snapped up to focus on your hand, as if the creature was coming to life. Instead of moving away or vanishing, it turned and rushed toward you, putting its snout against your chest, leaving your hand suspended uselessly above the ground. It seemed to close its eyesockets with the same film of bone that Sans had in his sockets, a demented, mashed, almost _electrical_ sound coming out of it, rolling and grinding. It could hardly be called a purr, in fact, it was more like a millstone scraping against another stone so loudly that it drowned out everything else, and then _that_ sound was put through a synthesizer.

 

“It… l...” you were at a lost for words as you stared at the strange purring creature in front of you.

 

“... they don’t usually do that.”

 

“It - it’s so… it’s so cute!” You exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly. Before you could think about it, you wrapped your arms around its snout, enjoying it’s weird purring sound.

 

“... it doesn’t freak you out?”

 

“No…? Why would it?” you glanced over at Sans.

 

He had this look of... intense relief, and... something else. Maybe pride? No... too soft for pride. Apparently, something about watching you play with a purring blaster was nice for him.

 

You turned your attention back to the skull you were currently hugging when it started purring louder. It resembled a dog so much that your ‘cooing over a cute thing’ instincts kicked in, and you started talking to it.

 

“Oh aren’t you a little sweetie! You’re so cute! Almost as cute as your owner!” you exclaimed quietly, merely rambling and not realising what you said.

 

You didn’t speak quietly enough, apparently.

 

* * *

 

-99999999999999999999

 

_fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuc ficj jfjgkdskbhfhksd fsbhklalbk fhljabhlljkegipehf aklefh khKL sdhbflHFVJLWgerv;qWEUHFAOPWEUFEISJ_

 

_WHAT DO I SAY TO THAT!? SHE’S SO CUTE!??!?!??!?!?!_

 

Sans was, if one looked closely enough at his inner thoughts,

 

Well...

 

The correct term is ‘internally exploding’.

 

Have you ever seen an error screen? A blue screen? When a computer completely crashes, and cannot work any further? Now... Imagine that, but that computer is someone’s brain.

 

Then you get Sans.

 

_she fucking called me cute! c u t e ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 

Sans couldn't do anything except stare at your adorable, perfect, beautiful, angelic face and the light dusting of blush on it and he just... stopped.

 

"...Sans? Are you alright?"

 

It took him what felt like hours to cobble up a single, one word response. His jaw had forgotten how to work and his tongue just wouldn't form a single syllable.

 

"y-yeah." He stammered, eventually.

 

"i-it's just..." _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit can't think of an excuse excuse c'mon brain just work..._ "not many people get such a positive reaction from the blasters."

 

“Well, maybe because you only used them for fighting? Maybe...? Or to threaten people...? I don't... uh... know..." you suddenly looked a little shy as you avoided his gaze.

 

He felt his nonexistent stomach flip, his brain clunking back into action. You weren't...  _scared_ , were you? "i never use them except for show." _unless you count... THAT timeline_.

 

“Are you sure? Because Undyne said…” You trailed off.

 

"what'd she say?" He was going to roast that fish.  
  


 ... Your eyes fell to the blaster.  
  
  


"what'd undyne say?" He repeated, when you didn't respond, feeling kind of nervous.

 

"She just said... some stuff to make me think you actually used it before."

 

He let out a chuckle, trying to seem like it was casual, when in reality his fingers were very slightly ripping the couch leather in his anger at Undyne. "well, i assure you, i haven't used them." _in this timeline._

 

"...Okay." You turned your attention back to the creature who started nuzzling you more intently.

 

Sans couldn't help but feel a swell of jealousy spring up inside his chest at the way you cuddled with the blaster. Goddamnit, he was so far gone that he was feeling jealous of a _laser cannon that acted like a dog._

 

The dog pushed you playfully, and you sat up again, giggling. ...Sans sighed, and turned away, taking a few deep breaths to quell his jealousy.

 

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

 

"fine." It came out far more aggravated than he'd indented. _Shit._

 

"O - oh.. alright... sorry..." you immediately backtracked at his tone of voice.

 

He sat up straight, face dropping. _god fucking dammit sans you can't watch your own big mouth you stupid piece of..._ "s-sorry, i didn't mean for it to sound like that. i was..." _uhhmmm...!?_ "... deep in thought, i guess?"

 

“It’s alright. It - it doesn’t really matter anyway.” You told him, avoiding eye contact and running a hand over the head of the blaster.

 

Shit. Shit shit. Now you were upset. He smacked his forehead loudly, and groaned. "look, i swear on my brother's left fibula that i didn't mean to sound angry at you. c'mon," he took a daring breath, and scooted over to you, hooking an arm around you and pulling you against his side. He momentarily forgot that he was supposed to finish that statement, lost in how soft and fragile and sweet you were and how good you smelled... "i could never get mad at you."

 

Your face softened at that, and you smiled softly before snuggling into his side, "Okay."

 

He let out a sigh, glad that the situation had been defused. He allowed his head to lean and rest on the top of yours, disguising his inhalation of your scent with friendly cuddling. You just smelt so amazing... His favourite smell... His favourite _human_ …

 

...Then the gaster blaster started growling.

 

_At him._

 

He gave it a full glare, one socket empty and the other burning with blue magic. It was a stare that growled /know your fucking place/.

 

It glared back, growling more.

 

He grinned maliciously over the top of your adorable, blissfully unaware head. _you're a ballsy fucker. i phased you into this world, i can phase you out. don't fuck with me._

 

It paused, then whined quietly, kinda like a puppy submitting, and broke eye contact, nuzzling more into your stomach.

 

"...So, that was the weirdest silent conversation I've ever seen. Even though I didn't even see your face."

 

He snorted. "sometimes blasters get a little... uncooperative." _like i'm gonna let my main rival for her affection be a disembodied **skull**. _

 

"...They have a will of their own...?" you trailed off, eyes falling back down to it.

 

"they don't need to eat or breathe or sleep, and they can't die." He assured. "well, they kinda need sleep... but that's just recharging in the void, which is where i summoned him from. if i can convince him to leave," he stressed that last part, glaring at it. "then he'll just teleport back to all his family."

 

The skull made a huffing sound and nuzzled your stomach more.

 

"see, i don't think i can get this one to go. i got a younger one so it wouldn't freak you out, but he's one hell of a character."

 

"But... doesn't that mean you're taking away their free will? If they have a will of their own then they should be able to do what they want? This guy seems smart, afterall." You seemed hung up on what he said earlier.

 

He could sense your discomfort, and started explaining. "i hardly ever call them. they do their own thing and live naturally in the void like they're supposed to, and then occasionally i use my magic to call out to one and ask it to come into this world. our relationship will be a matter of mutual understanding." And dominance. Using a smaller blaster was easy because they knew their place, but a bigger one... sometimes they turned on you.

 

"Oh. Okay." You seemed to perk up a little at that, a cute little smile weaving it's way onto your face.

 

God fucking damn, his soul melted into a little puddle again.

 

"...You sure you're alright?"

 

"better than ever." He said, softly, and completely truthfully.

 

The blaster moved, then began to nuzzle it's way in between you and Sans. He sighed, his peaceful adorable mood broken. "i should send him back, he's been from his mother for a while now."

 

"Nooo!" you whined pathetically cutely, hugging the skull.

 

He resisted the urge to growl. "i'm sorry, sweetheart, but he's only a few hundred years old, he needs to be around his mother."

 

You blinked, jaw dropping. "Few _hundred years_?!"

 

"mm?" He blinked too, confused, then... realised what you meant, chuckling. "oh, blasters are immortal. the oldest, and one of my favourites, is around 29,000 years old."

 

"That... is so cool!" Sans felt the familiar urge to pull you against his chest and squeal about how cute you were when he saw your face light up like that, but he quelled it.

 

"i know, right?"

 

"It'd be so cool to be..." You trailed off. "Wait... if I was immortal, then I'd outlive everyone else..." It descended into mumbles. "Nevermind then."

 

"mhm." He nodded, yet again only just able to contain his frantic desire to cuddle you. Instead, he redirected his attention to the damn blaster stealing your attention, and gritted his teeth. "well, say ciao, i guess. i'm sending him back now."

 

"Noooo..." You made a little noise but he gave you a look, and you resigned, letting go of the skull. "Fine."

 

It whined, and nuzzled you more as a last goodbye, but Sans's patience was wearing thin. With a wave of his hand and a shared hidden glare between the blaster and Sans, it vanished into nothingness, transported back to the void where it should frankly stay and _lay off his gir-_

 

You immediately cuddled up to Sans’ side.

 

... His thought train collapsed and he sighed, hand dropping, just resting his head on yours, perfectly content. He couldn't stay mad when you were being so cute like this. So small and soft and in need of protection and love and care...

 

"HUMAN! BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT TOGETHER??"

 

... The only thing that saved the interruption from annihilation was the fact that it was Papyrus.

 

"we finished earlier than planned." Sans said, not lifting his skull up from you.

 

"WHY?"

 

"showing (y/n) my magic."

 

"SO YOU FINALLY DID IT?" Papyrus sounded proud, and pleased.

 

He chuckled, embarrassed. "uh, yeah. i did."

 

Sans turned his head just a little to give his brother a grin, a look of embarrassed, resigned relief on his skull at the 'I TOLD YOU SHE'D LIKE YOUR MAGIC!’ that was undoubtedly hanging in the air and was about to come out of Papyrus's mouth.

 

... Papyrus crossed his arms, and didn’t say it aloud, but he obviously was thinking it. Instead he just came over to the sofa and patted both yours and Sans' heads, before nodding silently, and walking away.

 

Sans grinned. Papyrus always knew what was up. Papyrus was so cool.

 

"...Is that normal? The patting and silence?" You asked.

 

"it's occasional." He shrugged, nuzzling against your head.

 

You chuckled. "Well, okay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bOTHER US PLEASE  
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)


	23. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the skips in updating. Things have been happening and we no longer have chapters saved up. We'll fix that soon! I promise!  
> ~Jennajen

You woke up slowly. Calmly. Sunshine was leaking in through the gap in the curtains and lighting up the floor in a bright beam that hurt your sensitive, sleepy eyes.

 

Yeah... really calm...

 

Which was surprising, considering you just had a horrifying nightmare.

 

You sighed. Oh well, it was gone now. In fact, in the light of this new day and this feeling of calm, you could hardly remember what even happened in said dream.

 

You moved to get out of bed and get ready for the day (it was already 9:30! Sheesh, Sans was really rubbing off on you in his lazy ways!), but a certain, sturdy pair of arms around your torso restricted your movement and blocked your way of escape.

 

_ Of course. _

 

You spun around in his arms, a move he allowed, and tapped his big chest.

 

...He grunted in response.

 

With a sigh, you bapped his chest a little harder. “Sans. Wake  _ up _ .”

 

But he only groaned and squeezed you tighter, curling further around you. You had to admit, he was pretty warm, and smelled nice, and was comfortin-

 

NO! You had to stay vigilant! Not be lazy like him!

 

“Sans.” You said, a little more confidence and pushiness in your tone.

 

“mm.”

 

“Sans, please? I need to get changed.”

 

“nooo… stay... warm...” He whined, pathetically, pulling you even closer until your face was smooshed into his chest.

 

“ _ Sans _ .” You said, a little more forcefully, then dropped it and went for meeker, sweeter tone. “... Please?”

 

...

 

Bullseye.

 

He groaned, perhaps a tad too dramatically, and gave you one last snuggle before letting go and rolling over. You immediately swung your legs over the side of the bed and got up, not giving him a chance to change his mind and grab you again.

 

You stared at the clothes you were going to put on, and then the  _ seemingly _ asleep skeleton in your bed. Yeah... no way you were going to get changed with him in the room. Asking him to let you go was one thing, but... asking him to get out of the bed? The comfy, warm, soft bed? It would be easier to move every mountain on Earth one grain of sand at a time.

 

You took your clothes and went to the bathroom instead.

 

Except... on your way out of the room, your eyes caught the calendar on the wall next to the door. 

 

And the date.

 

... It was your birthday!

 

You totally forgot! You hadn’t even remembered it was coming! You quickly tore your eyes away again in the hopes of not drawing any attention to the fact that you were interested in today’s date, because Sans, being the observant guy he was, would probably pull a Batman on you and figure out it was your birthday just by the way you held yourself and how many times you said ‘cheese’, or something.

 

Phew, thank the heavens that the boys didn’t know, they’d be smothering you non-stop. ESPECIALLY Sans... _ and _ he’d be mad at you for not telling him.

 

... Well... ‘mad’ was a strong word.

 

You got changed in the bathroom, unwilling to run the risk of Sans seeing you in your undergarments. Or... naked, for that matter. After that, you quickly went downstairs to join Papyrus, who, as usual, had already been up for hours.

 

The morning was relatively normal and you felt quite proud of your ability to completely disregard (and to some extent, forget) the fact that it was your birthday. You’d just let it slide, gently, and the day would go, and then no one would ever bring it up.

 

... Nope.

 

Sans had other plans.

 

“... you’re hiding something.” Sans said, over his breakfast/lunch (It was his first meal of the day but it was 1pm… so… brunch?).

 

You jumped, immediately, having been doing some homework in your spare time. The pencil almost flew out of your hand and you scrabbled to catch it, before it was surrounded by blue magic and held suspended in the air.

 

“W-what?” You said, putting the pencil down on the table. “Uh... no I’m not?”

 

_ Great job, (y/n). Reaaaal smooth. _

 

... He narrowed his eyesockets, putting his chin on his hand and watching you very intensely. You blinked, and tried to carry on with your homework, but he was staring so hard that you felt fidgety and unable to concentrate. Darnit, why couldn’t he just  _ not _ be so in-tune to your mental state all the frickin’ time?

 

“... not gonna tell me?” He grinned. You glanced away.

 

“I-I mean, I can’t tell you if I’m hiding anything because I’m  _ not _ hiding anything.”  _ Persuasive. _

 

“... loved one died?”

 

“... Noooo.” You rolled your eyes. Was he really going to go through every single thing you could possibly hide from him until he got to the right one?

 

“funeral? hidden birthmark? event you have to go to that you’re dreading? someone you didn’t like called you? cyber bullying?”

 

...Yes. Yes he was.

 

You groaned and laid your head on the table as he listed off events.

 

“pregnant? new boyfriend?” Why did that sound joky, yet... tense? “stole a car? got a great new book? failing classes? birthday?”

 

You knew it was coming and you tried to seem as relaxed as possible but you made the slightest, most miniscule shoulder movement when he said it.

 

And of course, he noticed immediately.

 

You heard him stop halfway through his next event, and you could practically hear the sound of his eyesockets widening and his jaw dropping.

 

“... it’s your birthday.”

 

“It’s nothing important!” You barely managed to squeak out, before you heard something crash in the kitchen and saw Papyrus’s head poking around the corner of the door frame.

 

“WHAT!? HUMAN, IT’S YOUR  _ BIRTHDAY!?  _ AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US!?”

 

“... shit. shit, i haven’t got anything.” Sweat was beading on his skull, and he put his fork down. 

 

“It - it’s really nothing important!” You tried to assure them. “It’s just a day!”

 

“... i have to go.” Sans got up immediately, his chair almost falling over with how fast he stood.

 

“No, Sans, it’s-” Too late. Already vanished. You stood up too, panicking a little, and went straight up the stairs, knocking on his now-locked bedroom door. 

 

“Sans!”

 

“yeah?”

 

What... was he  _ doing  _ in there? It sounded like... a fricking construction zone!

 

“I don’t care about my birthday! It’s fine!”

 

“i care.” Instantly. Was... was that a  _ chainsaw _ !?

 

“... What on  _ Earth _ are you even  _ doing _ in there!?” You asked, pressing your ear against the door, then jumping away when there was a loud slam. 

 

... No response. 

 

You tried to get him to respond again, knocking and calling his name and asking him since  _ when _ he had a chainsaw and what sounded like a dog barking and something flammable lighting. But there was no answer from him.

 

You gave up, eventually. You were a little worried about the magnitude of the present he was going to give but hopefully he wouldn’t do something  _ too _ insane.

 

...

 

OKAY he was  _ totally _ going to do something insane. Definitely. You bit your nails nervously, going back down the stairs to talk to Papyrus. 

 

... Only to find him pacing around in the kitchen, muttering to himself. He looked like he was trying to figure out a deep, philosophical puzzle that had plagued the minds of geniuses for generations and generations.

 

“... Papyrus?” You asked, gently.

 

If he had had skin, he definitely would’ve jumped _straight_ _out of it._ He went up almost two feet in the air.

 

“H-HUMAN!” He shrieked. “I-I... I WAS... JUST PACING THE KITCHEN! YES, UHMM...” He put on a wobbly smile. “IT... HELPS... PASS THE TIME!”

 

“Papyrus, you don’t need to bother with my birthday.” You said, exasperated. “It’s not anything important.”

 

“ _ GASP _ !” ... Did he just say ‘gasp’ out loud? “HOW DID YOU SEE PAST MY BRILLIANT LIE SO EFFECTIVELY? HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOUR CELEBRATORY DAY OF BIRTH?”

 

“You don't  _ need _ to worry about it, though!” You stressed, “How many times do I have to say this!?”   
  


“BECAUSE, IN THE UNDERGROUND, BIRTHDAYS WERE VERY SERIOUS BUSINESS WHILE YOU WERE STILL UNDER 100!” He put his hands on his hipbones.

 

“Under one hundred??”

 

“YES, UNDER 100! NOW, WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE TYPE OF CAKE? AND YOUR FAVOURITE PARTY GAME? THAT IS, IF YOU WANT A PARTY!” He started listing on his fingers. “OR I CAN JUST PLAN A TRIP SOMEWHERE... MAYBE THE ZOO? OR THE PLANETARIUM? SANS WOULD ENJOY THAT.”

 

They weren’t going to listen to you. Papyrus seemed  _ set _ on making you a cake, and once you told him, he left the house to get the ingredients before you could even warn him that he was still wearing his pink frilly apron and chef hat.

 

You stood there, for a moment, in the middle of the room, completely lost for what to do. Sans was in his room setting something on fire and Papyrus had run into the street wearing a battle body and an apron to get ingredients for a cake you didn’t want on a day you didn’t care about.

 

... Suddenly, Sans’s door opened. He slammed it back shut again, and looked down the stairs at you, sweating.

 

“okay, uh... don’t open the door.” He glanced away. “under any circumstances. at least, not until...” He checked his watch. “... four hour’s time.”

 

“Why?!” You finally exclaimed, frustrated with how both of the brothers have been acting with something  _ so simple _ and  _ unimportant _ !

 

“because if you do you will most likely be pulled into such an intense pressure and heat that your entire body will crush into a picometer cube, then roast into ash. so...”

 

“... What the heck kind of birthday present are you making me!?”

 

“the kind that needs 725,000 pounds of force per square inch.”

 

“... That’s insane.”

 

“i know, right?” He momentarily had the cutest, nerdiest expression ever, but he quickly blinked and regained himself. “where’s paps gone?”

 

“I tried to stop him from making me a cake, but...” You glanced at the door.

 

“ah. heheh. say no more. papyrus is so cool, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah.” Even if that wasn’t true, you still would’ve agreed with Sans. “I just didn’t want a cake. I don’t want to celebrate anything.”

 

Sans was stood next to you before you could even hear him coming down the stairs, but by this point you were so used to it that you weren’t at all shocked. You turned to face him- this close, you could see a little smudge of bright blue, sparkling powder on his cheekbone.

 

“... why not?” He asked, tilting his head a little, making both his eyelights and the smudge of sparkly blue twinkle.

 

... You glanced down at the floor.

 

“I just... don’t.”

 

“...” You could feel his eyelights scanning you, taking in every detail, every expression and tension... He probably already knew what was wrong, to be honest.

 

“... aiden?” He asked, softly, wrapping one arm around your shoulders. You sniffled, leaning against him reflexively, letting his comforting scent wash over you.

 

“Mhm...” You shut your eyes, tears leaking. The sting from your boyfriend’s death had grown less strong, but on days like these... “I-I used to celebrate every birthday with him... we’d get cake ingredients at the store and make it together.” You started to giggle through your tears, remembering the short moments of pure happiness, like the time where you’d put cake mixture on his nose and he’d put it on your forehead and in revenge you’d smeared it all over his cheeks... 

 

Little happy moments like those were the ones that powered you through the bad times, and convinced you that Aiden was worth it. But, now...

 

... He was gone. And without him, your birthday felt...

 

... Empty.

 

Hollow.

 

Echoing with things that had once been…

 

You sighed and shook your head, moving out of Sans’ hold and walking to the kitchen. Only, there was nothing you wanted to do in the kitchen and only went in there to get away from him.

 

...But, judging by the hug from behind, your plan didn’t really work out too well.

 

“...you okay?” He murmured, nuzzling the hair at the back of your head.

 

“... I don’t want to celebrate anything.” You allowed yourself to lean back into his hold, in need of some comfort. Your mind couldn’t figure out if it wanted to be snuggled up close to Sans or alone in your room, wallowing in your grief. “... Usually I can just forget, but today... I miss him.”

 

“i know you do.” A thumb started gently rubbing your check. “but it’s unfair on you if you can’t celebrate a fun day like your birthday because of lost memories. maybe, instead of pushing it away because of the old ones, we could make some new ones...?”   
  


He trailed off a little at the end, his voice becoming more muffled in your hair.

 

I mean... Your face relaxed a little. He did have a point. Instead of missing the old days, refusing to have fun, maybe this... would help? Have some fun with the guys? Papyrus was so keen to make you a cake, after all... it would be pretty mean to tell him he couldn’t make one just because you didn’t want to celebrate.

 

“c’mon.” Sans said, encouragingly. “just the three of us. we’ll eat cake and ice cream and do dumb things.”

 

“... Just the three of us?” You repeated.

 

“yeah... unless… you want more people? we can invite undyne, if you want.”

 

“N - no!” Just the three of us is good.” You stammered. “P - please don’t tell Undyne.”

 

“aww, why not? bet she’d get you so much stuff.”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” You mumbled.

 

He snickered and nuzzled your neck again. “okay, it’ll just be us three.”

 

You shuddered.

 

“Can you... can you please stop doing that?”

 

“... hm?” His face was still pressed against the crook of your neck and you tried to wiggle to the side a bit to make him stop, but he didn’t get the message, following the movement.

 

“Nuzzling my neck. It’s weird.”

 

“it’s not weird!” He almost sounded a little  _ offended _ . “it’s how you show affection.”

 

“But it makes me super uncomfortable.”

 

“no it doesn’t.” He purred, probably closing his eyes. You couldn’t see from this angle, but you were certain he was doing it.

 

“Sans.”

 

“no.”

 

“... Sans, it’s my birthday. You have to do as I say.”

 

He snickered. “since when was that ever a thing?”

 

“Since now!” You started squirming, trying to get him off. What  _ was _ it with him and his weird obsession with your neck? “C’moooonnn! You’re smothering me!”

 

“but i like it when you wriggle.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“... Sans, that’s so creepy.”

 

He removed his face from your skin, sweating. “... yeah, it is.”

 

“...Please don’t ever say that again.”

 

“yup. understood.”

 

... Suddenly, the door slammed open, a dirty mark in the exact shape of Papyrus’s boot now imprinted on it. In his hands, he held multiple recyclable shopping bags, filled with items.

 

“FAMILY! I HAVE ARRIVED BACK FROM THE STORE, YOU CAN CEASE YOUR PANICKING! AND,” He lifted his hands up to display the shopping bags. “I HAVE BOUGHT ITEMS WITH WHICH TO MAKE THE CAKE!”

 

Sans’s grip finally became lax enough for you to break free of it, making sure there was an arm’s distance between the two of you. He made a noise reminiscent of a whine, and you just folded your arms and rolled your eyes.

 

“HUMAN!” He pointed at you, theatrically, and you blinked. “WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE TYPE OF CAKE?!”

 

“U-uh...” You stopped at the sudden question. “I don’t really have a favourite.”

 

“OH THANK GOODNESS!” He sighed. “I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING A VANILLA AND ALMOND CAKE ANYWAY, BUT I GOT WORRIED THAT YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE IT, SO I ASKED ANYWAY DESPITE NOT NEEDING THE ANSWER. IT WOULDN’T HAVE MATTERED IF YOU’D SAID ANYTHING OTHER THAN ‘I DON’T LIKE VANILLA OR ALMOND’.”

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle, bringing your hand up to your face. That was  _ so _ cute.

 

“Good thing I like vanilla then, huh?” You said, grinning.

 

“THAT’S GOOD! YES! SO… YOU LIKE BUTTERFLIES, RIGHT?!”

 

“Uh. Yeah. Why?”

 

He brought a hand to his chin in thought. “DO YOU WANT A MORE...  _ REALISTIC _ LOOK, OR STAINED GLASS WINDOW EFFECT?”

 

“Um.” You blinked. ‘Stained glass window’ effect? That sounded awesome! So like, colours all blended together smoothly on a cake? “Stained glass sounds pretty cool.”

 

He beamed. “EXCELLENT CHOICE, HUMAN FRIEND! I SHALL PREPARE, I... I BELIEVE...” He trailed off, glancing between you and Sans, Sans still standing awkwardly next to you after you shut him down over his creepy comment. “...YOU SHOULD SPEND SOME TIME WITH SANS WHILE I DO SO!”

 

Sans blinked, and stared at his brother. You missed the bright blue that dashed across his cheekbones before he tugged his hood over his skull and crossed his arms, shrinking into himself.

 

“Oh...” You shrugged, casually. “Okay.” There was nothing odd or abnormal about spending a lot of time with Sans.

 

“AND, UH…” Papyrus shuffled up to you and leaned close, bringing his hand up as if to whisper a secret. You saw Sans perk up, confused as to why his brother was leaning down to whisper in your ear.

 

You stood on your toes, leaning your ear close to his mouth, and waited for him to continue.

 

"... GIVE HIM A KISS ON THE CHEEKBONE." You were amazed at how quiet a shout could be.

 

"W-what?" You asked, still quietly, leaning back just a bit. You were surprised with how quickly a blush instantly rose to your face. I-it was just embarrassment! "Why!?"

 

"BECAUSE SANS IS WORKING VERY, VERY HARD ON THIS. PERHAPS... TOO HARD.” Papyrus shook his head. “ _ HE’S EITHER NOT WORKING AT ALL, OR WORKING TOO HARD! IT’S RIDICULOUS.. _ . JUST... IF HE GOES OVERBOARD WITH YOUR BIRTHDAY STUFF THEN YOU JUST NEED TO GIVE HIM A LITTLE KISS ON THE CHEEKBONE...” He pointed to the implied area on his own cheekbone. “AND HE SHOULD COME DOWN TO EARTH.”

 

... He snickered.

 

“THAT, AND THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WILL JUST BE  _ PRICELESS _ .”

 

“I-I don’t get it.” You said, confused, but that just made Papyrus chuckle again and shrug, standing back to his full height and regaining his theatrical, loud voice.

 

“DON’T WORRY, IT’LL WORK! ANYWAY, I MUST PREPARE THE CAKE, IT IS THE MOST  _ IMPORTANT _ PART OF THE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION! SANS!”

 

Sans jumped, apparently having been lost in his own mind, at the sound of his name being spoken. His hood was still up, and he blinked, looking to his brother.

 

“uh, yeah...?” He was sweating, face almost entirely blue. What had he been thinking about...?

 

“DON’T DO ANYTHING WEIRD!”

 

... Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAKE US LESS LONELY  
> [Llama_Goddess](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)  
> please


	24. Authors Note

I have some bad news, everyone.

I'll cut straight to the point. Llama_Goddess has decided to stop working on the story. That does not mean it's over, though! The updates may just be very slow in the making until I get on the right track.

Edit: Thank you everybody for showing so much support! You have no idea how much it means to me!

Edit for the edit: I've been saying this on the recent comments of people who asked, but I don't plan on updating again until the summer time, just so I can give myself some time to collect my life and have time to write without feeling rushed. I thank you all for your support and understanding.

 

 

Edit from Llama_Goddess;

Thanks for showing Jennajen so much support! It's nice to see that everyone is so understanding. Although it's unfortunate that I won't be working on it anymore, I'll still be following along with the story, and I can't wait to see how it goes.

Have fun everyone, you yandere Sans trash! ;D and happy new year.


	25. Birthday Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Guess who's (maybe probably) back! It's me! It's summer time now, so I'm going to have a lot more time for writing! Half of this particular chapter was made with Llama_Goddess and her amazing writing still being in the story, but the rest was done by me by myself. I have a plan for this story! And I have a plan for when I'm posting the chapters. I'm going to be doing updates every other week for now, and hopefully I'll have started to accumulate some chapters during that time I'm not posting. Once I have a fair amount of chapters ready to be posted, I'll start updating every week. I hope that makes sense? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure this is alright?”

 

“mhm.”

 

“I feel... lazy.”

 

“good.”

 

“ _ Not _ good! I should be doing...  _ Something _ !”

 

“you should be doing what  _ you _ want.”   
  


“... But...”

 

“do you  _ want _ to eat garbage food and watch a movie?”

 

“... Yes.”

 

“then we’re eating garbage food and watching a movie.”

 

... 

 

... Sans... certainly had a way of convincing you to do things. 

 

When you’d accidentally admitted that you just wanted to be lazy on your birthday he’d absolutely zeroed-in on it. It was all he wanted to do. And, yes, it sounded  _ amazing _ , just having an off day for once in your life, sitting down and letting your mind chill, but...

 

It felt so lazy when the guys were working so hard to make your birthday enjoyable!

 

Papyrus must’ve been working on his cake for five hours now. And he hadn’t left the kitchen once! The door was probably barricaded shut, as you’d tried to open it and see what he was doing, only to find it solid and unmoving.

 

Sans had done that crazy thing that he’d done for your present that you had yet to find out about, no matter how hard you pressed him for potential information. All you knew was that it took a lot of heat and pressure to make, but...

 

So here you were. Rolled up, in a blanket, in front of the TV, leaning on Sans’s chest with his arm along the back of the sofa. You were licking the rim of your spoon after having binged on some ice cream, too sucked into this show to actually get up and put your spoon or bowl in the sink, so you just sat there, absentmindedly licking it.

 

Something about... a detective? Called Jessica. You’d assumed that it would be okay despite looking a little dark and gritty on the front but for the love of God you’d  _ never  _ watched a more addictive, flawless, interesting, edge-of-your-seat drama. Sans had already seen it but insisted that you watched it too, blabbering constantly about how amazing it was.

 

Well... now you knew why.

 

This was  _ incredible _ .

 

“... I still feel really lazy.” You said, quietly, as the next episode intro rolled by, both of you too lazy to grab the remote and skip it. Despite, y’know, the skip button literally being right there.

 

However... earlier, when you’d called yourself lazy, you’d said it with an air of upset. You didn’t  _ want _ to be lazy, you wanted to be up and about, doing things to forget what day it was and why you were feeling bad in the first place, but instead...

 

Now, you felt kinda proud that you were lazy. Either that, or you were so lazy that you were too lazy to be angry about being lazy.

 

...

 

Lazy.

 

“great.” Sans sounded soft. You didn’t even notice he was fiddling with a lock of your hair until the gentle ministration made your eyelids get kinda heavy. He was really warm... 

 

You hadn’t noticed you were leaning into his touch until you were completely up against him.

 

…

 

…

 

...Was he  _ purring _ ?

 

"...Are you purring?" You asked, looking up at him. ... His hand stopped fiddling with your hair for just a few moments as he paused to listen...

 

“... oh. uh... yeah, i guess i am.” 

 

“...That…” You paused for a moment, shifting your head so you could look up at his bright blue face. “Is  _ so _ cute.”

 

He went even bluer, chuckling nervously, shrugging his shoulders and trying to say something, but nothing quite coming out. He kept mumbling, unsuccessfully making words, to the point where it was a little worrying.

 

“You okay there?” You asked him, waving your hand in front of his face lightly in a joking manner. 

 

“i-i’m fine, heheh...” He lightly grabbed the hand that you’d been moving in front of his face, and... brought it to his mouth, k-kissing the knuckle!?

 

The malleable bone of his lips was soft and strange, like warm, flexible stone. He held eye contact the whole time, the action slow and deliberate. 

 

... You immediately exploded into a blush. You tried to say something, anything, but you ended up stammering and tripping over your words as you stared at him and his stupid grin.

 

Did he just wink at you?!

 

You needed to take your hand away from his mouth, to ask him not to do that again, t-to do literally  _ anything that wasn’t staring at his stupid handsome face what the heck _ !

 

... But you couldn’t bring yourself to move. Or speak. You were trapped. You couldn’t do anything but stare.

 

“... you okay there?” He purred, low and smooth, mimicking what you’d asked earlier. That just made you go even redder, and you were sure you looked like an unattractive tomato or something at this point in time. So why was he still looking at you like that!? Like... like he was going to eat you!

 

“I - I uh.” Is all you managed to stay, still staring at him with that huge blush on your face.

 

“you’re missing the show.” He let go of your hand and turned back to the tv, his arm along that back of the sofa, so casual and normal, as if he hadn’t just kissed your hand.

 

You blinked, blush slowly leaving your face, but still staring at Sans intently.

 

What the heck was that all about?!

 

P-perhaps he meant it in like... a funny way? A teasing way, in revenge for you calling him out on his purring and waving your hand in front of his face. Yeah, yeah. You went back to resting on him, albeit a little more stiff, trying to act like it never happened and everything is fine nothing is up ahahahah...

 

Sans’s phone started buzzing in his back pocket, the material of the sofa muffling it a little. He took it out and checked a beeping timer, then grinned to himself, turning to you.

 

“you alright here for a second?”

 

“... Uhm...” You didn’t even get a chance to respond, he was already up. You almost fell sideways (since you’d been leaning on his chest) and immediately missed the body heat but there wasn’t much you could do when he’d already teleported up to this room. At least, you assumed it was to his room. Your suspicions were confirmed when you heard a loud sound upstairs, like a crank being pulled back.

 

... What  _ was _ he making?

 

“HUMAN (Y/N)!” You shrieked when Papyrus said your name, jumping out of the chair, your used bowl and spoon clattering to the carpeted floor and your blanket tumbling off your shoulders.

 

“O-oh!” You said, shoulders relaxing. “... H-hey, Papyrus.”

 

“... ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked. He had his lovely pink apron but it was covered in icing and food dye, along with a smudge of purple on his cheekbone. What was it with these boys and getting stuff on their cheekbones?

 

“Y-yes, I’m fine. You just...” You chuckled. “You just startled me.”

 

“WHERE’S SANS?”

 

“I think he’s in his ro-” There was another loud -slam- and something akin to chain being rattled upstairs, then muted...  _ sawing _ ?

 

“AH, YES!” Papyrus looked pleased. “IT SEEMS HE’S ALMOST DONE.”   


“ _ What _ is he making?!”

 

“I’M SORRY HUMAN, BUT IT WOULD BE BAD TASTE TO REVEAL THAT TO YOU!” 

 

... You stared at the ceiling. “...I’m so worried.”

 

“OH, DON’T BE! I’M SURE HE JUST WANTS TO MAKE THE VERY BEST PRESENT FOR YOU.” You could’ve sworn he mumbled ‘EVEN IF IT KILLS HIM’, but his face lit up again. “AND BESIDES, YOU NEED TO COME SIT AT THE TABLE NOW! THE CAKE IS ALMOST  READY!!”

 

“Oh! Okay.” You were pretty excited. He’d been working on that for a while, now, and you were certain that if Papyrus cooked it, it’d be fantastic!

 

He literally squealed, before he sped off toward the kitchen to finish the cake. You lazily wandered up to the table and sat down, forgetting you still had your blanket on you.

 

“Is it ready?”

 

“yep.” Sans’s sudden appearance and voice didn’t even scare you. You were used to it by now. You were expecting him to look like a train wreck with a smoking head and a charred body but when you turned to look at him he was completely clean and seemed very proud of himself, in the way a dog is when it brings someone a stick.

 

“Can you finally tell me what ‘it’ is?” You asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“not quite yet.” He placed a small, wrapped box, on the table, about the side of a post-it-note. The wrapping was blue and shimmery, and tied with a little white bow.

 

... Awwww.

 

“we gotta wait for the cake first.”

 

“What? Oh come on!” You pouted. “It looks so pretty.”

 

“noooo.” He said, in a teasing voice. “that’s the whole point of a surprise, sweetheart. just wait. be  _ patient _ .”

 

“I’ve been patient all day. I’m so curious how something so small could make all that noise.”

 

“...” He blushed, grinning, and was apparently trying very hard not to say something, but he blurted it out, all in one big rush. “ _ th-that’s what she said _ !”

 

...

 

_ “SANS!” _ You screeched, throwing your arms up as he rocked back in his chair, laughing. “WHY!?”

 

“had to,” he chuckled, wiping a fake tear from his eye, “the opportunity was just too good.”

 

“That’s it.” You crossed your arms. “My birthday’s ruined.”

 

“nooo!” He reached over and grabbed you when you jokingly stood up to leave, pulling you down so you were sitting on his lap in his impossible iron grip. Again. 

 

“Sans.”

 

“don’t worry, i’ll fix it with cuddles.” He said, as he leant in, and took a long inhale of breath against your neck. His face was warm, but his breath was cold.

 

You shivered and immediately moved so his face was no longer near your neck. “Ack! Seriously?! What the heck!” You exclaimed, pushing at his chest lightly.

 

“couldn’t help it.” He shrugged, grin small but soft. “you smell too nice.” 

 

You poked him, “You’re being creepy again.”

 

“oh, don’t you know? i’m always creepy. i’m a skeleton.”

 

You huffed, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“you sure? skeletons are pretty creepy.”

 

“Not you. Or Papyrus.”

 

You could have sworn you saw heart eyelights out of the corner of your eye.

 

You didn’t get much time to dwell on what you thought you saw, sadly, because Papyrus suddenly announced, “THE CAKE IS READY!” as he plucked you out of Sans’s hold. 

 

It wasn’t without it’s fair share of struggle. Sans kept trying to pull you back down into his lap.

 

Was that a growl?

 

You were probably imagining it.

 

Finally, Papyrus managed to get you out of Sans’s grasp and haul you to the table, plopping you down on the only chair at the table at that moment.

  
  


Then, he brought the cake.

 

…

 

What the heck.

 

That was one tall container for a cake. You were hesitant to see what was under it. But you were also excited. And even if you didn’t want the cake, which you did, you would hate to see Papyrus’ disappointed face. He worked so hard on it and seemed so excited to see your reaction.

 

Pap really was the best.

 

\---

 

“...Oh my god.” Your eyes sparkled as you stared upon the magnificence that was Papyrus’ creation.

 

You were so cute. He had to restrain himself before he did something he’d regret.

 

“...SO…??” Papyrus asked anxiously, eyeing both you and the cake.

 

“It…” You trailed off, not knowing what to say. Then you blinked and that adorable light that he loved so much came back add you looked up at Papyrus with a huge smile on your face, “It's amazing! It's perfect! Thank you so much!” then, under your breath, “...It's so big.”

 

_...heh. that's not the only big thing that she could have. _

 

…

 

He really shouldn't be thinking about that stuff right now.

 

Before he knew it, you and Papyrus (mainly Papyrus) had devoured the entire cake and were now aimlessly talking about anything that came to mind.

 

_ now’s my time! _ He thought, getting up from his seat and trying not to look as happy and excited as he felt.

 

You blinked and looked over at him, confused as to why he suddenly got up. “...Sans?” You asked, both a little worried and a little amused. “You okay?”

 

“mhm!” 

 

You snorted. Did he say something funny? He wasn’t trying to, this time. “You sure? You seem very… excited about something.”

 

“...oh? oh. that. yeah, your gift is ready.” He gave you what he thought was a relaxed smile, but it was probably still really excited looking.

 

You blinked, then you smiled so brightly that he thought his soul would burst.  _ so cute _ . “That’s great!” You told him, “I’d love to see it!”

 

At those words, he quickly teleported into his room, just so you couldn’t see the blue that was quickly growing on his face.

 

\---

 

...You blinked.

 

And then you blinked again. 

 

You blinked a third time, just to make sure that what you were seeing was actually real.

 

“...A - a diamond… a diamond necklace?” You asked, disbelief clear in your voice.

 

“...mhm.” He was looking at you rather intensely.

 

“I… I can’t believe…” You trailed off as you took hold of the little dark blue box, which currently held a gorgeous diamond necklace.

 

“believe it sweetheart,” Sans hummed, “you deserve the best.” Before he gently pulled you into a hug.

 

You eagerly returned it, wrapping your arms around him while still holding the box. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

“anytime. happy birthday.”

 

…

 

…

 

... _ Wait. Sweetheart? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr!  
> [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or maybe get Sans some ketchup! (Aka I started a coffee thing.)  
> [get sans some ketchup](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/rWKfHidSk)


	26. Dreams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter written completely alone other than a few words that my friends helped out on!

Sans stood over your sleeping form, eyes roving hungrily over your body as you breathed in deeply, letting the air out slowly. Oh god, what he wanted to do to you and that pretty little body of yours. Mark you all over, have you call  _ his  _ name and  _ his alone _ . He wanted you to know  _ exactly _ who you belonged to.

 

He was moving before he even realised what was happening. Crawling over you so you and him were so close that if he had a nose it’d be touching yours. You snored ever so lightly, mouth open the tiniest bit. 

 

You were so fucking cute.

 

…

 

...And then his tongue was shoved down your throat.

 

He relished in the adorable little choked noises you made, purring and letting up a little when he knew you were awake. He didn’t want to choke you, after all.

 

Your eyes were probably wide open now, he wouldn’t expect any less, but he didn’t bother opening his, content with just keeping them closed and kissing you like that. Surprisingly, you soon stopped struggling and melted into the kiss, like you realised who it was kissing you and were perfectly fine with it being Sans.

 

He blinked his eyes open and parted from you ( _ sadly _ ). You smiled gently at him, lovingly. ...He… he just wanted to… and now his hands were tugging at your pants. He realised, in the back of his mind, that he wasn’t exactly in control of his actions right then. But with how you looked at him, face full of consent and love, he didn’t exactly care.

 

He leant in again, kissing you a lot softer this time. His hands each dipped into their respective places, his right going under your shirt, heading upwards, and his left going in your pants, and -

 

\- and then he woke up.

 

He woke up, and he fucking  _ screamed. _

 

_ god damnit! that was the best fucking dream ever! how could it end  _ **_there_ ** _?! _

 

And then there was banging on his door.

 

“BROTHER?! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

 

“...yeah. uh… yeah. ‘m fine.”

 

“ARE YOU SURE, BROTHER? CAN I COME IN?”

 

“okay…” he just so happened to glance down, “...actually, on second thought, i’d kinda like to be alone right now.”

 

“OH… OKAY. I’LL BE DOWNSTAIRS IF YOU NEED ME.”

 

“got it, bro. thanks.” 

 

He heard the soft thumps as Papyrus padded downstairs. He didn’t even realise he was holding his breath until he released it.

 

Sans looked back down.

 

_...guess i gotta deal with this now. _

 

\---

 

You shot up in bed when you heard the scream, heart racing. Was - was that Sans’ scream?! What happened? Was he okay?!

 

You were just about to get up and check on him when you heard Papyrus’ loud but quiet voice asking if he was alright, and you relaxed. He was fine, everything was fine. Sans didn’t need you checking up on him, he had Papyrus. 

 

You should probably get back to sleep for a couple more hours. It was only three in the morning, after all.

 

With that thought in mind, you laid back in bed.

 

You drifted in and out of dreamland for what felt like an hour when you heard a noise coming from the room next to you, Sans's room. You sat up in bed, worried if he was having a nightmare again. It sure sounded like it.

 

You got up and left the room, intent on waking Sans up and reminding him that it was just a nightmare.

 

You stopped at the door and were about to knock when you heard something that didn't sound like a  _ nightmare _ .

 

...Yeeeaaah not happening. 

 

You promptly turned and walked down the hallway, face burning.

 

\---

 

When afternoon came around, Sans was leaning against a wall in the kitchen, watching fondly as his two most favorite people in the world bustled about, trying to find something easy to cook together.

 

Then you stopped with a small groan.

 

“SOMETHING WRONG, (Y/N)?” Papyrus asked you, holding a giant jar of jelly. Was he planning on making a sandwich?

 

“I don't think we have anything other than snacks, do we?”

 

He hummed and placed the jelly jar down, “... NO. I SUPPOSE WE DON'T.”

 

“...Can I go shopping?”

 

“WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? IF YOU WANT TO, THEN OF COURSE YOU CAN!” Papyrus clapped happily.

 

“...That's great!” You smiled at him, and Sans supposed that your…  **_ex_ ** boyfriend wouldn't normally even let your go shopping for food without asking permission.

 

“can i come?” he asked suddenly.

 

Both you and Papyrus blinked and looked over toward him, confused. “...WHY?” Papyrus asked. That was fair, Papyrus probably thought that he was a huge lazy bones. Him? Go shopping? Willingly? Hah.

 

“cuz.” Sans shrugged, not really having an answer that didn’t sound creepy.

 

“BECAUSE…?”

 

“because i wanna,” He told him, hoping he would drop it.

 

Luckily, he did. “OKAY!” He exclaimed excitedly, turning back to what he was doing prior to the conversation, “WELL. HAVE FUN, YOU TWO!”

 

“Okay!” You smiled, looking actually happy to be going shopping with him.

 

He could feel his face heating up the tiniest bit. He'll admit it, he was really excited. He felt like a giddy little kid with a chance to actually meet Santa. It was a little weird to be feeling like this, he knew, since you two were already living together and everything, but that didn't change how he felt.

 

“...ready to go?” He asked, looking down at you fondly and hoping you wouldn't notice as you looked back up at him.

 

You blinked. “...Wait. Now?”

 

“mhm.” He held his hand out as an invitation for a shortcut. An invitation you gratefully accepted.

 

In the next instance you and him were standing in the middle of a grocery store, right next to a shopping cart. He knew it shouldn’t be something to get so excited about, but he was excited anyways. He got to spend time with  _ you _ , his precious angel.

 

...Oh. Oh, you were walking. Okay, he should probably follow you.

 

He felt like he was in heaven. This was just… so  _ domestic _ . It felt like you two were actually dating and he  _ loved it _ . 

 

...Now if only he could just push you up against a wall and kiss you. Well, he probably could, but if he did that now he’d just lose all of your ( _ sadly platonic _ ) love and trust. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to hurt you, or scare you, or…  _ fuck _ , he needed to do this right.

 

That aside, he was a love-struck puppy, following you around in the store as you picked out all the ingredients for whatever you and his brother were going to make. He couldn’t remember what it was however, because all he could think about was you, and how  _ perfect _ you are.

 

“...Or this?”

 

…

 

_ shit, you were saying something, weren’t you? _

 

He tried desperately to find something,  _ anything _ , to give some sort of hint as to what you were referring to, but he sadly could not. Shit, this was bad. He needed you to know (or at least think) that he was  _ always _ listening to you.

 

“uh,” he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, “i…”

 

“...You weren’t paying attention, were you?” You asked, sounding thankfully amused instead of angry.

 

He chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head. “...yeah. sorry ‘bout that.”

 

You giggled, and he relaxed instantly. Okay, good. You weren’t mad. “It’s fine, just try not to let it happen again. I like spending time with you, without any dazing off.”

 

….And then he was a blueberry.

 

Yeah, he knew that what you said just came out, and he knew you probably didn’t even realize that you said it, but…

 

_ fuck. _

 

You were so -

 

“...Excuse me, miss?”

 

You turned your head as some random dude walked up and started talking to you.

 

Some  _ random asshat _ decided he had the right to talk to you, Sans’  _ perfect angel. _

 

…

 

What was wrong with him? He needed to get a hold of himself, that kid wasn’t doing anything wrong. All he had to do was watch and listen.

 

“Oh. Hello. Need something?” You asked, bright, kind, and very welcoming. He loved that about you.

 

“Yes, uh… I’m kind of lost, could I have some help?”

 

“Sure. What do you need?” 

 

“...Your phone number?” He questioned, voice a little timid and shy.

 

How shy he was didn’t matter at that moment, he just flirted with  _ you _ . Sans could not stand for that. I mean, he was yandere and all, right? What sane ( _ or insane, haha _ ) yandere just stood around if their crush/lover got flirted with? He certainly knew that he wouldn’t.

 

But you spoke up right as he took a step forward. “...Are you flirting with me?”

 

“...Um. Yeah, I am. So…?”

 

“That’s… very sweet and flattering, but, I…ah.”

 

He took that moment to step up and gently rest his hand on your shoulder from behind you. “she’s recovering from the loss of her last boyfriend’s death,” he said gently, lightly tugging you towards him a little. You relaxed into his hand, which he absolutely loved.

 

“...Oh geez. I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize.”

 

“It’s fine, you couldn’t have known. But I’m not really ready to date again,” you told him sheepishly.

 

“yeah, she has some  _ ketch _ ing  _ up _ to do,” he took a sip of his ketchup as he spoke.

 

“...Sans…”

 

“hm?” 

 

“...Did you just -”

 

“dunno what you’re talking about.”

 

The kid decided that then was the right time to speak up. “...Um. I should actually get going,”  _ good, go. _ “It was nice meeting you two. And I hope you feel better, miss.”

 

“Thank you. I hope we meet again!”

 

You two shook hands, and he walked away. But not before Sans sent a tiny Gaster Blaster, what he used as a tracking gb, into the kid’s hood of his jacket as he left.

 

He watched as you finished picking out everything that you wanted. He picked out some more ketchup for himself, and you both headed to the cash register. The cashier was silent, probably just wanting to get her job done and over with so she could go home. He couldn’t blame her.

 

He helped you set out the items onto the conveyor belt, and obviously paid for the items himself. You looked up at him with a huff and a pout, but he merely shrugged with a grin and pat your soft, beautiful hair.

 

Soon you two were headed home, and he got to watch as you and Papyrus made some sort of stew. You wouldn’t let him do any of the cooking alone, instead giving him some brownies that you got for him to bake. Smart.

 

\---

 

The day had ended before he knew it. He was standing over your sleeping form like he had in his  _ amazing _ dream, watching as you breathed in and out slowly. You were adorable, beautiful, and pretty damn hot and sexy if he said so himself. He could watch you sleep all night. He  _ has _ watched you sleep all night before.

 

...But he had a job to do now.

 

He slipped out of your bed chambers as quietly as he could, and made his way downstairs. Papyrus was also asleep, having gone to sleep early, so the downstairs area was dark and eerie. Sans slipped on some old shoes to replace his slippers and took a shortcut to where his Gaster Blaster tracker was.

 

He appeared beside the bed of the kid.

 

The guy was sleeping so soundly now, innocent of the dangers that were about to behold him. He had nothing to fear, in dreamland, while Sans certainly about to give him  _ something _ to fear right there in real life.

 

He grinned, thinking back on how that kid flirted with you back at this store. 

 

_ this is perfect. now i can - _

 

He stopped himself and gave the kid another once-over, his once insane grin falling to a gentle frown.

 

_ can... what? _ He asked himself,  _ torture him, like i did aiden? kill him? _

 

He sighed. This was stupid. He couldn’t just do that, he was just a kid. And it wasn’t like Sans had any right to kill him either. All he did was flirt with you a little bit. Had Sans been your boyfriend, he could have gotten the guy to leave right then and there, and probably never have anything to do with him again. But the thing was, Sans  _ wasn’t _ your boyfriend, no matter how much he wanted to be. He was just your friend, helping you through the pain of losing your abusive boyfriend to suicide. That was it. That’s all he was, and Sans couldn’t pretend that he was any more.

 

He read on that yandere website that most yanderes were considered insane.

 

Insane…

 

He wasn’t insane.

 

The tiny Gaster Blaster floated closer to him, and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

 

_ i’m not insane. _

 

His fingers twitched, the mini gb purred, and he took a step back away from the kid.

 

_ just because i’m a yandere, just because i love her so much, doesn’t mean i’m insane. _

 

He left him there, unharmed, still asleep. He left him, and teleported back to his place without the Gaster Blaster.

 

_ i’m not insane. _

 

He fell into his bed, and curled under the covers.

 

_...am i? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr Blog!](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Credit for the not liking to be insane thing goes to [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101)


	27. Anime Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this sucky short chapter.

...Talking.

 

Ugh.

 

At three in the morning?

 

Seriously?

 

Who the what why now?

 

The big comfortable pillow behind you hugged you a tiny bit tighter, a small groan coming out of its mouth. Hm. Seems even pillows agree with your tired thought process.

 

...No, wait.

 

That was Sans.

 

That was definitely Sans.

 

You could tell because he sometimes just wore his jacket to bed for some weird reason.

 

Also, he almost always was cuddling you now. Not that you didn’t… particularly mind, that is.

 

...Maybe you could just… go back to sleep.

 

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

 

You shot up in bed, while Sans simply groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow over where his ears would be to muffle the sound. It was like he was used to this or something.

 

More banging came.

 

“What?!” You yelled, getting anxious at the loud noise. The banging was reminding you of times in the past with Aiden that you’d  _ much rather not remember _ .

 

Sans sat up in bed and tiredly rubbed his eye. “...what’s going on?”

 

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

 

“Y/N!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” Undyne yelled, obviously just trying to be her usual self and forgetting that she shouldn’t be so loud.

 

“...oh,” he mumbled, and rolled back over to hug you close. “undyne! shut the hell up!”

 

“Why??”

 

“why do you think?!” He whisper shouted again, careful to not freak you out even more.

 

“...”

 

He waited.

 

“...Shit. Sorry.”

 

“yeah. you should be.”

 

You blinked and looked at him. “...Sans. That was rude.”

 

“...but she should be?”

 

“It’s fine. I’m alright, it was just an accident.”

 

“...but…”

 

You shushed him, then left his grip with little struggle, before you answered your bedroom door for Undyne.

 

“...Hey, Undyne.”

 

“Hey. … I woke you up, didn’t I?”

 

“...Kind of? I was already awake from all the talking downstairs. Which, really? Its like… three in the morning.”

 

“Well, four now.”

 

“Still.”

 

“What, you saying you  _ don’t _ get up at two in the morning to go jogging?”

 

“...No? The earliest I get up is at five or six.”

 

“still too early,” Sans cut in.

 

Undyne rolled her eyes. “You both are really weird. Aaanyway, y/n, I’m having a girls’ anime night with my girlfriend. Wanna join?”

 

...Anime night, huh? That didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

 

...Wait. 

 

“...You have a girlfriend?”

 

“Uh. Yeah? She’s like, the absolute fuckin best. That all you got outta what I said?”

 

“No. You suggested a girls’ anime night, which I think is an awesome idea.”

 

“...And you pointed out me having a girlfriend first?”

 

“Yeah. I had no idea you were dating. I’d love to meet her!”

 

“...”

 

“...?”

 

“...YEAH!” She picked you up quickly and swung you onto her shoulders. You squealed, laughed, and flung your arms around and trying to find something to hold onto. Sans had a weird look on his face. He put his jacket on and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked… angry? Sad? ...Somewhere in the middle?

 

“Why were you two sleeping in the same bed, anyway?” Undyne asked with a teasing hint to her tone.

 

Your face heated up the tiniest bit.

 

“nightmares,” He responded for you.

 

...There was something off about Sans. He had a sudden change in mood, but you couldn't exactly place how he was acting right now.

 

... _ Is he okay? _

 

Before you could do anything, however, Undyne carried you downstairs to meet with Papyrus.

 

* * *

 

The day went by quicker than you could’ve guessed, and before you knew it, Undyne was back and ready to pick you up for anime night at 6:30 PM.

 

She left a little later in the morning. You spent your day cooking and watching shows with Papyrus, and lazing around and relaxing with Sans. If you were to be honest, you probably spent more time with Sans, which was weird. You had more stuff to do with Papyrus.

 

When Undyne came back at night, you were about ready to go to bed. Papyrus was already in bed, and you and Sans were just watching a show in the living room. You had practically forgotten about the plans for anime night.

 

Then, well… then she kicked a hole through the door, and you were left wondering how you had even forgotten in the first place.

 

“NYAAGH! I AM BACK!” She yelled, once again picking you up and throwing you over her shoulders.

 

What’s with people and holding you??

 

You only got to wave a dazed, slightly surprised goodbye to Sans before you were out the door.

 

_ Oh okay. Guess this is happening now. _

 

Oh god, oh crap. You were going really fast. You hung on tightly to Undyne’s head, trying desperately not to fall off with how fast she was going. She came to a screeching halt in front of a slightly burnt house that looked kind of like a giant fish?

 

“...Um.”

 

She set you down.

 

“...Is… is your house a fish?” You just had to know.

 

“Pfft! The fuck?? No, its a regular old house. Why, does it look like a fish?”

 

“Yes, and it also looks burnt.”

 

“Well that’s because its been set on fire quite a few times.”

 

“...Why? How?? What?”

 

“I like to cook,” she shrugged, like it was the most normal thing in the world to set your house on fire while you’re cooking.

 

“...You know what? I’m not even gonna question it. Let’s just… let’s just go inside and start this anime night.”

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

With that, she opened the door.

 

...And there was a yellow lizard person in a “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” shirt and a pair of jean shorts standing on the other side.

 

“Alphys!” Undyne immediately picked her up and hugged her close, giving her a kiss while doing so.

 

“W - welcome home, Undyne,” She stuttered out, returning Undyne’s hug and kiss happily.

 

...They were dating.

 

…

 

…

 

... _ That’s so freaking cute. _

 

You shipped that  _ so much _ . You’ve never shipped any two people more. ...Well, you haven’t really shipped people in general, bUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT.

 

“OH! This is y/n!” Undyne told Alphys as she set her down, “She’s the total badass that I told you about.”

 

You tried to protest, “...Undyne, I’m not…”

 

“Shhhushsh! Total badass.”

 

Alphys giggled. “W - well, I, um. I… n - nice to meet you.”

 

“Same goes for you.” You smiled.

 

Undyne coughed, “I’LL GO GET THE SNACKS!” She yelled, leaving you alone with Alphys.

 

_ Gee. Thanks a lot, Undyne. _

 

“S - so, um…” she started, then trailed off, not knowing what to say.

 

_ What to say, what to say… well, maybe the anime she had on her shirt? _

 

“...So you like ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’?”

 

That was the right thing to ask, because she perked up immediately. “O - oh my god! You do too? Isn’t it like, the best?”

 

“...Well…”

 

“...You don’t think so?”

 

“I mean, the first one was good.”

 

“OH THANK GOD. Yeah, the second one is trash. Zero points. I was worried there for a second, but I’m glad you agree!”

 

“I'M BACK, PUNKS!” Undyne yelled, kicking yet another door down, “WHO'S READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED??”

 

Alphys squeaked, “Undyne!!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did I say about kicking doors down??”

 

“...Not to do it?”

 

“Mhm??”

 

“...I’ll buy another one.”

 

“Good.”

 

...You…

 

...You  _ loved _ these people.

 

“Anyway… anime night. START!”

 

* * *

 

You guys started by watching some Mew Mew Kissy cutie because you told Alphys that you were a fan, and ended up watching The Iron Giant. Alphys fell asleep pretty quickly, and Undyne followed her not too far after. 

 

You looked at the clock when the movie ended and realized that is was already midnight.

 

...You should probably get home.

 

But how were you going to accomplish that?

 

Your ride here was already asleep, and you couldn’t really pay attention to where exactly you could go to get back to the brothers’ house, considering how fast she was going.

 

Were you just… stuck here? At least until morning?

 

Maybe you could call Sans.

 

He had teleportation powers. He could just pop in and pick you up, and you’d be home in a couple seconds.

 

...But he was probably asleep.

 

And if he was asleep, you didn’t want to wake him up just to be able to get home quickly.

 

_ Don’t be selfish. _

 

But then… what if he wasn’t asleep?

 

He told you before that most of the time he’s already awake from his own nightmares, when you needed him in the past.

 

Maybe you  _ could _ call him?

 

...But that was for your nightmares.

 

You could call him, and you could end up waking him up. Then he’d probably feel obligated to come pick you up since you asked. You didn’t want that.

 

Then again, your nightmares sometimes caused you to wake up in the middle of the night, like it was now, and he would already be awake and ready to comfort you.

 

…

 

...Screw it, you were gonna chance it.

 

You pulled his number up on your phone.

 

_ Ring ring… _

 

Here we go.

 

_ Ring ring… _

 

“...mnh. hello?”

 

“Oh geez, did I wake you up?” You asked quietly, making sure to not wake Undyne or Alphys.

 

“...” he hesitated, “...yeah. but it’s not a big deal. what’s up?”

 

“No, no. Go back to sleep, I’m sorry.”

 

You heard shuffling on the other side. “no, no. i’m up. you want me to pick you up?”

 

“...Yeah…”

 

_ poof _

 

“alright. c’mere.” He opened his arms for a hug.

 

You smiled and hugged him, and then you were in your own room with him.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

“anytime. i’ll always be here for you.”

 

...You really  _ could _ rely on him, couldn’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Mod Blog](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)


	28. Well that happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress, a cool kid, and a mean flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so short and sucks. I was trying to do that thing that I saw other writers do that I really liked, but I really failed at it. Soooo… here. Read my short little failure of a chapter. Sorry again. Who knew this type of writing style would be so hard for me?

**_[Monday, November, 7:52 AM]_ **

 

...Back to school.

 

It felt weird, coming back to school after three weeks of absence. You missed so much school, and you probably had piles and piles of homework to catch up on.

 

Ugh.

 

Maybe you shouldn’t have gone absent, even if it  _ was _ to mourn your boyfriend’s death.

 

And you wouldn’t have, either, if some  _ certain skeleton _ hadn’t convinced you otherwise!

 

...But, really, you couldn’t be mad at him. Going absent had really done you some good, both mentally and physically.

 

And now your mental health would take a dive. You just knew that, since three weeks worth of homework, along with the homework you get on a regular basis, would just be a little too much.

 

You sighed.

 

Might as well just get this over with.

 

* * *

 

**_[Monday, November, 11:24 AM]_ **

 

You were so stressed.

 

You knew this would happen, you just knew it.

 

Maybe you should’ve just stayed home…

 

“...hey.”

 

Oh, right. Sans was in your class.

 

“...Mm?”

 

“you doin okay?”

 

“M’ fine,” you told him, plastering on a smile. You’d hate for Sans to be worried about you.  _ Again _ .

 

You shouldn’t have missed three weeks of school!

 

Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ .

 

“hey.” 

 

“Hm? Yeah?”

 

“...you’re kinda giving that look. ya know, the one where you internally hate on yourself.”

 

“...Uh.” Crap.

 

“what’s wrong?”

 

“I…” you sighed. “I shouldn’t have gone absent for three weeks straight.”

 

He made a little ‘hmph’ noise, almost as if he were personally insulted. “you did great, staying for three weeks. you needed the time off.”

 

“But now I’m so… stressed.”

 

“...hey, c’mon.” He reached over and gently put his hand on your back. “that’s okay. that just means you need a little help. i can help you. i’ll make sure you won’t get stressed. Promise.”

 

You smiled, grateful. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

 

“anytime.” 

 

* * *

 

**_[Wednesday, November, 10:23 PM]_ **

 

...Sans felt bad.

 

It was because of him that you stayed home for three weeks, and it was because of him that you had so much homework now.

 

...And he was at fault for you staying up until ten at night to get your work done.

 

He sighed, watching your back rise and fall slowly as you breathed. You slept at your desk, hunched over and using your currently open math book as a pillow.

 

He felt… so guilty.

 

He gathered you up in his arms gently, careful not to wake you, and tucked you into bed.

 

...And then he stared at you. Of course.

 

* * *

 

**_[Thursday, November, 2:51 AM]_ **

 

You shifted in your sleep slightly, probably disturbed by Sans’ stare. You squeezed your shut eyes, and yawned. Uh oh, you were waking up.

 

_ shit shit shit _

 

What should he do what should he do -

 

You blinked your eyes open, and there was nobody there. That was weird, you could have sworn somebody was there.

 

...Ehh. Guess you were imagining it. Either that, or it was a dream.

 

Mmm… back to sleep.

 

From under the bed, Sans let out a breath of relief. Good, you didn’t see him.

 

* * *

 

**_[Friday, November, 8:43 AM]_ **

 

Undyne burst through the door of your classroom, right in the middle of Science class. You were learning something about space, but you weren’t really paying attention. The teacher didn’t teach it very well, and you were planning on having Sans reiterate the entire lesson to you during break, like he had offered to do earlier.

 

“Y/N!” she yelled, and you blinked and looked up toward her.

 

She had… a kid on her shoulders? Browned haired, human kid. You could have sworn you saw them somewhere before.

 

Oh shoot, they’re looking at you. “Um… yes?” You asked, then realized that  _ everybody _ was staring at you now.

 

...Oh no.

 

Highly embarrassed and red in the face, you tried to hide under your open book, even though you knew it was too late.

 

Sans, who was sitting beside you, started rubbing your back to try to comfort you.

 

Mrs. Ainsley cleared her throat, and everybody’s attention went straight to her. She looked over to Undyne and the kid on her shoulders, and her eyes narrowed into a harsh glare. “If you wish to speak with y/n, then you are going to have to wait until after class. Simply because you do not want to stay in school, doesn’t mean that you should distract others from their school work.”

 

“Well sorry,” Undyne grumbled, “ ...Geesh.”

 

* * *

 

**_[Friday, November, 9:32 AM]_ **

 

Class ended, and you were once again one of the last people out the door. Sans waited for you to finish packing, and the two over you entered the hallway together. 

 

Undyne was waiting outside, and the kid was sitting on the ground beside her, smoothing out their hair. You guessed that Undyne ruffled it up.   
  


“Uh… hello.”

 

“Y/n. There you are. YOU TOOK FOREVER!”

 

“...Sorry?”

 

“No problem. HERE. This is Frisk. BOND NOW.” She pushed Frisk over to you, and then proceeded to pull Sans away by the hoodie.

 

“...What.”

 

* * *

 

...So long story short, that happened. You met Frisk, who you discovered to be the kid who brought the monsters above ground, then became their ambassador. You freaked out for a quick second, because that’s just  _ so cool _ , and then you found out that they’re selectively mute, spoke through sign language (thank god you decided to take that class last year, so you at least knew a little bit), and prefered the terms they/them.

 

They had a buttercup looking flower in a pot in their backpack. Strangely enough, this flower could talk, and went by the name of Flowey. But considering that your best friend was a walking, talking skeleton who loved to tell puns and drink ketchup, you weren’t that much surprised by a talking flower. Flowey went by the pronouns he/him, and he was actually pretty rude. He loved to throw insults at you every chance he got, which earned him a harsh reprimand from Frisk every time he did.

 

The insults didn’t really hurt, though. It seemed that Flowey was staying with surface insults, but you had been through much worse, so it didn’t really hurt at all.

 

Sans came back a little bit later, without Undyne. He said that Undyne went home with Papyrus, and that you should probably wrap up there and get home too. Just then, Flowey threw another insult at you, and Sans gave him one of the deadliest glares you’ve ever seen come from that dude. It even topped the one that he gave to Undyne when you first met her. Needless to say, the flower shrunk away with obvious fear in his eyes, and Frisk thought that was the perfect time to put him away, and go home.

 

You guys went your separate ways, you and Sans, Frisk and Flowey. Overall, the day ended with yet another friend, and a maybe friend...ish…?

 

* * *

 

**_[Sunday, November, 9:13 PM]_ **

 

It was late, it was dark, and you and Sans were kind of cuddling on the couch and watching a show. You personally thought that it was time to go to bed, since you had school tomorrow, but Sans insisted that you two stay awake until Papyrus got home.

 

He went out earlier today, and neither of you heard anything from him until Sans called. Papyrus picked up, let Sans know that he was perfectly fine, but he wouldn’t tell either of you what he was doing so late at night. He said he’d be home soon, though, and told you two not to worry.

 

That was ten minutes ago, so you and Sans didn’t have anything to worry about. ...Yet.

 

Suddenly, the door was kicked through, and there was Papyrus, in all his skeletal glory… wearing a short, blond wig?

 

...What?

 

“NYEH HEH HAH! I AM HOME! DID YOU MISS ME? BROTHER, HUMAN?” He looked at you two excitedly.

 

“bro… what… what are you wearing?”

 

“MY HAIR, OF COURSE!”

 

Sans shook himself from his surprise and gave a large grin. “that’s so cool, pap. looks like you got yourself in a…”

 

“DON’T DO IT,” Papyrus warned.

 

“...hairy situation.”

 

“NNNYYYEEEHHH!”

 

Meanwhile, you were on the sidelines just trying not to burst out laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Mod Blog](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Credit for the wig thing goes to my dear friend [Sonamyluffer101.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101)


	29. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooots of thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates. School started again and a bunch of negative stuff happened in my life. I'll try to get updates out more frequently.

Waking up cuddled against his most favorite human in the world was an amazing feeling. For a second, he could even convince himself that you two were dating. He could even consider the possibility that you two were more than just friends.

 

But, of course, all good things had to come to an end.

 

And by end, he meant that you woke up, and almost instantly started wiggling to try to leave his hold. Of course, this was probably because he was pretending to sleep and you didn’t want to be stuck to him until he ‘woke up’.

 

“...Oh my god. Sans. Wake up.”

 

“...mm.” Oh, your voice was so beautiful. He could literally fall back asleep to it right then.

 

“Saaaans.”

 

He could feel himself drifting back to sleep.

 

...Well, that was until you lightly whacked him on the forehead.

 

He groaned and peeked his eye socket open, looking down at what he considered the face of an angel. You might as well be. You were so perfect, so precious. He could stare at you for hours. He  _ has _ stared at you for hours at a time in the past, actually.

 

“It’s morning.”

 

“too early.”

 

“You didn’t even look at the time.”

 

“i still say its too early,” he groaned, and pulled you a little closer to his body.

 

“Sans.”

 

“mm.” He twirled your hair in his fingers lazily, finding adoration in how soft it was. How much it was like  _ you _ .

 

...Uh.

 

Oops.

 

He pulled a strand out by accident. Luckily, you didn’t seem to notice. Maybe it was already loose? ...What should he do with it? He didn’t want to just tell you, that’d be weird, and he didn’t want to make this any awkward than it already was.

 

...He’ll just… hold it?

 

“...Sans? Are you falling back asleep?”

 

…

 

…

 

He faked a snore.

 

“Sans!” you wacked his chest, but it wasn’t that hard. He could tell you were more amused than anything.

 

He laughed before he could help it, and luckily you joined in soon after. “I knew you were awake!”

 

“you guessed right, sw - (y/n).”

 

“...You almost called me that nickname again. What’s with those?”

 

“what? you’re a sweetheart.”  _ my sweetheart. _

 

You went red. Heheh.

 

“you’re adorable,” he told you with so much adoration in his voice, and you just went even redder.

 

“Shuddup, what the heck!” You squeaked, reaching up to push lightly at his face. He chuckled and let you. He was content to just feel your hand on his face.

 

...Or he could lick it.

 

You’d probably be super grossed out and pull your hand away instantly, but he’d be able to taste you.

 

That… came out wrong.

 

Well, really, there was another part of you that he’d love to taste.

 

…

 

God dammit Sans, get your head out of the gutter. You’d be so grossed out if you heard his thoughts right then.

 

…

 

…

 

_ lick.  _

 

“SANS!” you screeched, jolting back and wiping your hand on his jacket, “Ew! Oh my god!”

 

He was laughing so hard. You looked so disgusted by what he just did and it was  _ adorable _ .

 

“Stop doing that!” you whined, but he could tell you were on the verge of laughing too, so he knew you weren’t mad.

 

“mmm…. how about nah?” he chuckled, lightly pinching your cheeks.

 

You lightly wacked his hands away, “Saaaans, stop being so weeeird.”

 

“but i like being weird. it makes you laugh.”

 

…

 

…

 

You went red.

 

Oops. That meant he said that out loud.

 

* * *

 

...He…

 

He liked to be weird with you, because… it made you laugh?

 

...That was the only reason?

 

“...U - uh.” Was all you managed, thoroughly flustered by him yet again. Was… was that just a friend thing, to want to make your friend happy and laugh all the time, and not something more? It had to be.

 

But… nobody’s ever done that for you before. Nobody other than Sans, who always did his best to make you laugh, now that you thought about it. He was always there for you. You couldn’t think of a better friend than him.

 

...Maybe he… thought of you as more than a friend?

 

No, that was stupid. Where’d that thought even come from? It didn’t make any sense. He was just a really good friend, and that’s all that he thought of you as. ...Wasn’t it?

 

You were over-thinking things again. All he said was that he liked to make you laugh. That was simple, you liked to make him laugh too. It wasn’t something to get so freaked out over.

 

“...(y/n)?”

 

You blinked and looked at him. He was smiling, looking so amused with your very red and very flustered face.

 

...Well that’s just no fair.

 

You booped him, and his boney cheeks turned just the slightest shade of blue. You had no idea why that worked, but it did, and you weren’t going to question it.

 

You didn’t get it. Why did he like to fluster you so much? He loved to make you laugh, and to make you feel embarrassed. Did your face look silly when you blushed? Did you do something weird looking when you were flustered?

 

He… he called you cute, when you blushed, and he called you a sweetheart just a little bit earlier. Did that mean something?

 

No, you were just being stupid again. This relationship wasn’t anything more than platonic, and he felt nothing more than platonic feelings for you.

 

…

 

But what did you feel for him? Was it platonic, or was it…

 

“(yyyy/nnnn).” He dragged your name out, trying to gain your attention, but you merely hid your face in his chest. Your thoughts were going places you didn’t want Sans to see through you like he did when something was on your mind.

 

“...what’s wrong?” Oh crap. Now he sounded worried. No, no, you didn’t want that.

 

You looked up at him “...Hm?”

 

“are you okay? did i do something wrong?” Oh geez.

 

“No. Of course not,” you were quick to tell him, “I’m just… tired, again,” you lied, and wacked his chest, “Because  _ somebody  _ wouldn’t let me get up!”

 

“oh. well, then go back to sleep.” You deadpanned at him, and he had a smug smile on. “what? it’s the weekend.”

 

You sighed and cuddled up to him. “Fine, but just this once.”

 

He purred.

 

Now that you thought about it, he was actually pretty cute.

 

...Did you have a crush on him? You were pretty sure that you wouldn’t be thinking about these things if you didn’t.

 

…

 

...You pulled away from him. He whined, trying to pull you closer. 

 

“Sans.”

 

“mm? thought you wanted to sleep more?”

 

“I did, but now I need to pee.”

 

“do that later. sleep now.”

 

“What, you want me to pee my pants?”

 

...He let you go.

 

“Thank you,” you hummed, rushing over to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Sans laid back in your bed, watching you practically sprint to the bathroom. He sighed. Fuck, he loved you. He loved you so much. He loved it when you blushed, when you laughed, when you hid your face in his shirt…

 

...What was up with that, anyway?

 

You flipped like a switch. First you were red and embarrassed, laughing… then you were thinking, hard. Was it something he said? He did say some… pretty romantic-ish things, didn’t he? Oh no, did you figure it out?

 

What if you didn’t like him that way, and what he said ruined your entire relationship?

 

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything else to add to this one, so here, have a mess.
> 
> [BOTHER ME](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/BwEYczx)


	30. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it's short, and took me forever to get out. Sorry about that, but I figured that it was about time for this chapter to happen.

You had a crush on Sans.

 

Crap.

 

... _ Crap, _ you had a crush on  _ Sans _ .

 

These were the thoughts that have been going through your mind nonstop since that morning with him three days ago, and you’ve been practically avoiding him ever since. Which did make you feel pretty bad about, considering the look on his face the last time you left the room when he had entered.

 

But how were you supposed to  _ face _ him??

 

You couldn’t handle this. You needed somebody to talk to. Somebody you were sure wouldn’t tell a soul.

 

You took your phone out, pulled up their contact info, and called them.

 

_ Ring… ring… beep! _

 

“Hey, Nerd! What’s up?”

 

“Hey… Undyne. I have a problem.”

 

“Oh fuck. Was it Sans?”

 

You went red at the mention of his name. “Uh.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“ _ He _ didn’t do anything… per say…”

 

“But this problem has to do with him?”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I, uh…”

 

“Yess…?”

 

“Ihaveacrushonhim!” You squeaked out, holding your phone closer to your ear almost desperately as your face turned into a tomato.

 

For a moment, there was silent. You almost thought that the connection had dropped, or that she’d have hung up. Then, there was the sound of laughing. Loud, hysterical laughter. Honestly, it kind of made you feel a little bit ashamed, or embarrassed. You were regretting telling her, for a second.

 

“Oooh holy hell, this is perfect! Wait till I tell -”

 

“Don’t tell him! Don’t tell anybody!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because!” You started, then quieted down a little, “Because… what if he doesn’t feel the same?” That was probably your biggest fear, honestly.

 

“...Pfft. Seriously? Dude, he-” She started, then cut herself off. She sounded like she was going to say something that was supposed to be kept secret from you, for whatever reason.

 

“He…?”

 

“...Ugh. Nothing. Don’t worry about it. But I really think you should tell him.”

 

“...I’m good. I just needed somebody to talk to.”

 

“Well, I’m always here when you need to talk to someone. Hey, can I at least tell Alphys? You two are like, her OTP.”

 

“...Fine. But she cannot tell anybody about it. And no writing fanfiction, either!” When you went over to the couple’s house for an anime night, you ended up learning a lot about Alphys. You learned that she was an adorable lizard scientist who loved anime and anything romance. You also found out that she wrote fanfictions about anything, even actual people.

 

“Deal.”

 

With that, Undyne hung up, and you were left alone to your own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“Dude. Babe. Honey. Sweetie. Cutiepie.” Undyne prodded as she stepped into Alphys’ office. She seemed… really excited about something.

 

Alphys turned from her work to face her lover head on, to give Undyne her undivided attention. “Wh - what is it?”

 

“Sooo… you know how Sans is like, yandere over (y/n), right?” She was practically bouncing in her spot, obviously excited to tell Alphys what she knew.

 

“...Yes?”

 

“Weeeelllll…. Guess who HAS A CRUSH ON SANS!”

 

…

 

…

 

“...OHMYGOD!”

 

* * *

 

...Shit.

 

Shit shit shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ .

 

You hated him. You  _ hated _ him. What other reason was there for you to be avoiding him? You probably found out what he’s done, that he was the one who killed your boyfriend off so you didn’t have to be abused anymore. Oh god, what if you were  _ scared _ of him?!

 

He had taken to pacing up and down his room, worried out of his skull. He knew that you were in your room, but he was too scared to go in there. What if he went in there, confronted you, and just caused you to move out? Of course he would never stop you from moving out. You weren’t a prisoner in his home. Hell, he’d  _ help _ you move out. Him and Papyrus both. But that didn’t mean he wanted you to!

 

He’d never do anything to harm you in any way… but that didn’t prevent you from thinking that he would. Fucking…  _ he’d _ be afraid of him too, if he were in your position! Just found out that the dude you’ve been sleeping next to murdered your boyfriend. Who wouldn’t be scared? It didn’t matter how much of an asshole Aiden was, you still saw some good in him. If you saw some good in him, then you’d see bad in the one who tortured and murdered him.

 

“... hrmnmer .”

 

He froze, in both his tracks and his thoughts. That was… your voice, wasn’t it? Who were you talking to? He moved closer to the wall and put his head against it. ...There, much more clear. Was that Undyne’s voice? What were you talking to Undyne about?

 

He heard his name.

 

...You two were talking about him. Was it about how much you hated him? Were you asking her about details around Aiden’s death? Were you telling her you were scared of him??

 

He heard laughing, from Undyne’s side. Huh. Couldn’t have been too bad of a conversation if she was laughing. But then again, it was Undyne. She could consider anything funny, even if one didn’t think of it as funny.

 

Then… silence. The call ended. What were you two talking about?

 

Oh fuck. What was he supposed to do now? The conversation ended way too quickly, he couldn’t figure out what about him you were talking about. And why  _ Undyne _ of all people? Well, sure, as far as he knew, she was the only monster you really knew of too well beside him and his brother. And if it was something bad about him, telling his brother probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

Wait. Undyne. You were talking to Undyne. She wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. He could talk to her!

 

Quickly, so you couldn’t hear him, he took a shortcut into the shed beside the house that was dusty and old. It was old, but it was soundproof. Should be good enough for a call he didn’t want you to hear. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought Undyne’s number up, giving it a ring.

 

She picked up easily.

 

“...What do you want?”

 

“heya yourself, ‘dyne.”

 

“What is it, Sans?” She sounded really annoyed at him.

 

“soo... i heard you were on a call with (y/n) earlier.”

 

…

 

“...Did you hear what it was about?”

 

“no, that’s why i’m asking you. does she, uh, hate me or something? scared of me? has she found out about aiden?”

 

“Pfft. Woah, woah, dude. Calm down. It’s seriously nothing to worry about.”

 

“she’s been  _ avoiding _ me, undyne!”

 

“She made me promise not to tell you.”

 

“u n d y n e !”

 

“Calm down! Seriously, it’s not that big of a deal. Here, look, I can’t tell you what she said, but she never did say that I couldn’t point shit out, right?”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is… think back to the last few days when you saw her. How did she look? Did she seem red in the face?”

 

He thought back to your beautiful face. He thought back to when he entered the room, you immediately went pinkish red and had some sort of excuse to leave. “...yeah.”

 

“Okay, how about when you spoke to her, if you did that? Did she act differently?”

 

“...yeah,” he said, annoyed, “she stuttered and avoiding eye contact. the first chance she got, she left as soon as she could. i’m telling you, undyne, she’s scared of me.”

 

“And I’M telling YOU that it’s not fear! Or anger! Or anything like that! It’s a GOOD emotion!”

 

“the fuck are you on about?”

 

“...You’re so dense. Oh my god. Think about this from a highschool girl’s point of view. Your boyfriend dies by, erm,  _ suicide _ , and you instantly have somebody else to lean on. You have somebody who’s always there for you, no matter what, and you have somebody that you feel you can depend on through thick and thin.”

 

“okay, what about it?”

 

“You, well, your feelings for that person would  _ change _ , right? And then you’d realize that your feelings have changed, and you might feel embarrassed around that person. With her personality, she would probably try to avoid the subject as much as she could before she had to deal with it. Avoid the  _ person _ . Get it?”

 

“...what?”

 

There was the sound of something smacking against something else on Undyne’s side, and Sans realized that she probably face palmed. “Seriously clueless. I thought you were supposed to be super fucking smart or something? Three phds?”

 

He thought on it, long and hard. He thought about what Undyne said, and how that correlated to you. You, stuttering, blushing, and avoiding eye contact. Staring at his bones when you thought he wasn’t looking…

 

Magic rushed to his face, and a little went somewhere else. “...holy shit.”

 

“Finally realized it, huh?”

 

“she... you… does… does she, like, h - have a crush on me?” He said it hesitantly, doubtful. How could  _ you _ , the most perfect, beautiful angel,  _ ever _ have a crush on somebody like  _ him _ ?

 

“Heh. You didn’t hear that from me.” She hung up.

 

_ fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Mod Blog](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, special thanks to [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101) for helping me decide what to do with this chapter.


	31. Locketted It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is sealed.

...Sans didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Like… did he confront you? He knew that Undyne  _ said _ you had a crush on him, but… did you really? What if Undyne was just pulling his leg? She had a tendency to do that sometimes.

 

But… there was also the chance that she wasn’t lying. There was a chance that you actually did have a  _ crush on him _ . Holy fuck. And if you did, he couldn’t just pass that up.

 

...But if you  _ didn’t _ , and he started acting like a creep, you would probably end up hating him.

 

Ugh.

 

Why did this have to be so hard?

 

Talking to you was probably a good idea. He should  _ probably _ do that before jumping to any conclusions. But that meant he had to corner you, and he wasn’t too comfortable with that idea. He didn’t want you feeling trapped. But if he didn’t, then you would just escape again. You’d avoid him more. Which was part of the reason why he thought you hated him, no matter what Undyne said.

 

...You were in your room right now…

 

He was going to knock. He was going to talk to you, and he was not going to back out on it last second.

 

Okay… he took a breath, and knocked twice.

 

“...Who’s there?” You asked, hesitant, obviously knowing who it was. Papyrus was much more loud in his knocking.

 

“mustache.” 

 

“Mustache who?”

 

“i mustache you a question, if you can shave some room for me inside?”

 

You giggled lightly and opened the door for him. “I don't know, can I?”

 

“hopefully yes, otherwise i'd have come  _ all _ the way up the single flight of stairs for nothing.”

 

You faked a gasp, “You actually exercised on your own instead of teleporting?”

 

He shrugged in response, “guess you’ll never know.”

 

In actuality, he had come up the stairs on his own. He was nervous as all hell, and he was afraid to talk to you. Hell, he still was. But luckily, he faked a grin and being relaxed so long that it came as second nature. You didn’t need to know he was scared.

 

You opened the door wider for him to come in, and he gladly took the invitation. He watched as you sat on your own bed. Oh geez, guess he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Your movements were stiff, and you were huddled up in your seat, like you were trying to shield yourself from him.

 

Fucking… he really hoped it was a crush like Undyne said, instead of… fear.

 

“...So… what did you want to ask me?” You asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

Oh god. Don’t chicken out now. Seriously, do not chicken out now. He was way too close to chicken out now.

 

So, with that in mind, he swallowed the lump in his non existent throat, and stated his thoughts.

 

“...you’ve been avoiding me,” he told you, hesitantly.

 

You froze, and he could practically hear the thoughts going through your mind at that moment.

 

“I… uh… I - I have?”

 

He gave you a look.

 

“Yeah, uh… I’m sorry,” you told him guiltily, even though you had nothing to apologize for. You never had to apologize to him.

 

His features softened considerably, and he pulled you into a hug. He had to hold back a purr when you returned the hug. “don’t apologize,” he told you, gently, “you didn’t do anything wrong, i just…” He pushed you away slightly by your shoulders to look you in the eye. “did i do something wrong? scare you?”

 

He could tell by the look in your eye, your surprised face, that you were certainly not scared. He relaxed before you could even say anything.

 

“What? No! I’m not scared of you, Sans, I just…” you hesitated, and stopped talking.

 

...Fuck. Did that mean he had to confess first? What if you actually didn’t feel the same? What if you rejected him on the spot? He hated rejection, he didn’t want that from you. Or, worse, what if your relationship got so awkward that you didn’t even want to be in his presence anymore?

 

Confessing to you was a risk. But then again… if he confessed and you had the feelings that Undyne said you did… then you and him would be able to start a relationship. He’d actually get to date you!

 

Sans… was willing to take the chance. He was willing to chance losing you on the off chance that he might get you entirely.

 

So… he confessed. With a joke.

 

“...knock knock.”

 

“...Who’s there?”

 

“robin.”

 

“Robin who?”

 

“robin me. you stole my heart.”

 

You went red as a tomato.

 

“I - I - What?!”

 

Your reaction immediately caused him to backtrack. “i, uh, it was supposed to be flirting,” he said, stupidly, “i was trying to say that you were a thief that stole my heart, and that i’m madly in love with you. wait, um…”

 

_ shit. i’m fucking this up so badly. _

 

Despite this, you ended up giggling. Turned out that his messed up confession actually helped you relax somewhat. He chuckled along with, his fired up non-existent nerves quieting down a little.

 

“S - so, uh… you’re, um… madly in love with me?” You asked. You were fidgeting slightly now, and he didn’t like that. You were nervous.

 

“yes,” He told you, instantly. He made sure to keep eye contact so you knew he was being serious.

 

“...Oh. Uh…” You blushed and broke his eye contact. “I… feel the same way, I guess? Not like… madly in love or anything, but… I do like you. L - like that. Romantically.”

 

Sans brightened by a large percentage. So Undyne was actually telling the truth! This was fucking great. You liked him. You two could be in a  _ relationship _ now. Holy hell. “...wanna date?” He asked, before he could get ahead of himself. Just because you liked him back didn’t mean you wanted to date.

 

You opened your mouth, looking like you were about to say yes… then you closed it with a frown. “I, uh… I don’t know. I - I mean, the last person I dated was Aiden, and…” 

 

He deflated. “...and he was a jerk.”

 

“And he  _ died _ ,” You corrected.

 

“...i’m not gonna die,” he told you, feeling pretty flattered that you were worried about him like that.  _ You  _ were worried about  _ him _ .

 

“You don’t know that. You have one hp. Some… monster haters could hit you with a bat and you’d be…” You trailed off, but he knew what you were trying to say.

 

Fucking…

 

He gently cupped your cheeks and tilted your head to look up at him. “...okay, you’re right. i don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. i don’t know if i’ll die early on, or if something will happen to you… i don’t know. i’ll never know. but i do know one thing. i know that i can  _ promise _ you that i’ll always be there for you. i promise that i’ll never leave you. i promise, i’ll take care of you.”

 

He kept eye contact and watched as you seemingly searched for something in his eye sockets. When you found what you were looking for, you closed your eyes, and took a breath. You gave a small, slight nod, before you looked back up at him.

 

Then, you did something he would’ve never expected you to do. You reached up, and kissed him.

 

…

 

…

 

_...holy shit. _

 

\---

 

Sans stood stock still, and you were starting to wonder if you had broken him. I mean… it wasn’t that bad, right? It was just a kiss. It wasn’t much to get so freaked out over. ...Were you doing it wrong? Should you not have kissed him in the first place?

 

_ Was this just a really bad idea? _

 

Before you could pull away and apologize profusely, however, he gave a light moan and wrapped his arms around your middle, pulling you flush against his body and kissing back fervently.

 

Well. It was good that he returned your sentiment, at least. And that you hadn’t misread the situation at all.

 

...That meant… he  _ actually loved you _ . Not only that, but he was  _ kissing _ you right now.

 

You didn’t think your face could heat up anymore than it already had.

 

Soon after the kiss ended, Sans left to his room under the premise that he had something he just remembered to do in there.  Before he left, he told you to come in if you needed him for anything. He honestly practically begged you to come in at some point.

 

How could you say no to that?

 

\---

 

Sans let out a little love drunk giggle once he closed the door to his room. Holy shit. You two were  _ dating _ now. You  _ kissed _ . Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. His angel actually wanted to  _ be with him _ .

 

He went over to his bed and pulled out the little locket from under it. Inside the locket contained that piece of hair that he accidentally took out of your head when he was petting you in bed. He was weird, wasn’t he? He was saving your hair in a locket. But then again, he couldn’t just get rid of it. It was part of  _ you _ . And he  _ loved _ you.

 

...But it shouldn’t just stay under the bed. Where would he put it, if not under the bed? It couldn’t be where you could see it. You’d think he was weird. He couldn’t have you thinking of him like that, especially not after you two just started dating.

 

... _ Dating _ .

 

He still couldn’t believe it.

 

You two were fucking  _ dating _ .

 

He wanted to scream from pure joy. He would pinch himself if he had skin, because this just  _ had _ to be a dream.

 

He fiddled with the locket and opened it as he flopped down onto his bed. ...He loved you. You didn’t necessarily love him back, but that was okay. You liked him romantically. That was enough for him. Besides, you would probably end up loving him back at some point, right?

 

But why would you ever love somebody like  _ him _ ?

 

He was an obsessed yandere who couldn’t even handle some  _ kid _ flirting with you. He still had that fucking mini gaster blaster following him. ...Speaking of which, he should probably summon that thing back.

 

That was what he did.

 

With a snap of his fingers, Sans had his mini gb appear in a sound that was a mix of an electric buzz and a woosh of air. It nuzzled into his hand, and he pet it before sending it into the void where it’s home and the rest of it’s family was.

 

He gingerly took a sniff of your hair - he didn’t know why, but it just felt right - and curled into himself while holding the locket to his chest, close to his soul. Holding a part of  _ you _ close to his soul.

 

...There was a knock at at his door, and he noticed that it was opened a crack. Shit, had he left that open?

  
  


…

 

“...it’s open.” Because, well, it was. He just hoped you hadn’t seen his locket. He shoved it into his pocket as he got up.

 

“...Sans?”


End file.
